


A New Beginning

by Kasie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasie/pseuds/Kasie
Summary: This story is about Emma & Regina. i cant give anything away or it'll take away the surprise of the first chapter.There is no Captain or Outlaw in this adventure, it is purely SwanQueen.i don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. This is just for fun. I'm haven't written in 9 years, so please go easy on me.i am Australian, so if i accidentally spell words differently, blame that.i have made a trailer for this story, i suggest reading chapter one before watching it.https://youtu.be/JPbHiepcnQglet me know if you enjoy it!





	1. Chapter 1

   
Chapter 1 – A New Beginning 

It was the night, the night that everything would change. Tonight Regina was set to enact the dark curse and take everyone to a new realm, one without magic. Everything was in place and ready, she just needs one more thing. She had just seen Rumpelstiltskin, he told her what was needed. Regina wasn’t sure she was ready to pay this price. Would it be worth it, could she be happier without the thing she loves the most? She wasn’t sure. She was tired. Tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of this life. She seeks adventure and wants to pursue her long-lost dreams. None of this would be possible though, not while Snow White still existed. That woman wouldn’t leave her be. At least in this new realm, Snow wouldn’t be a problem there, she wouldn’t remember who herself was let alone Regina. 

Regina laughed evilly while overlooking the kingdoms from the watchtower window. Bringing down Snow White once and for all would undeniably make her life better. She could regain back the love of her people and rule her kingdom without fear of constant attack from the White Knights. She was a great ruler, despite what Snow had poisonly told everyone. Yes she had done some ‘Evil’ things but it was all in the great of the kingdom. The king was a terrible man and deserved the death he got. He was all for himself and treated the people unkindly. At least after his death, Regina was able to restore the crops and bring business back to the kingdom. Of course though, the darling Snow White took credit for that. Leopold never acknowledge the people but yet somehow, Snow placed that all on Regina. 

Regina rolls her eyes at that thought. “Oh well” she thinks, “not going to be an issue after tonight”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With tears streaming down her face, Regina looks into her father’s eyes “I just want to be happy Daddy”, she whispers as she pulls out his red beating heart with her hand.

Henry looks up at his daughter with worried eyes, he offers her a small smile. He reaches his hand up to her face “Stop worrying about Snow White and just start over” he said as he wiped away the tears with his thumb “we can still have a new life here”.

“What kind of life?” she laughs, her black cape whipping around her body as she turns away from him and starts to pace up and down the room. Her eyes stay transfixed on her father’s beating heart in her hand, “All I’ve worked for, all I’ve built will be gone.” She spoke with so much venom in her words “My power will disappear, they already think I’m nothing”. 

“Power is seductive” says Henry as he looks up at Regina. She stops pacing right in front of him and they look each other in the eyes. He cups her face again and smiles, “and so is love.” Regina smiles, its small but it is still there, fresh tears start rolling down her face again. Henry pulls his daughter into a hug “you can have that again my sweet child”. He kisses her wet cheek and looks back into her chocolate eyes. “I believe, given the chance, that we can find happiness again. Together.”

“I love you so much Daddy”. Regina holds his heart up to his chest and pushes it back into its cavity. They both smile and share a little tear-filled laugh together as they embraced into another hug.

They both walk over to the watch tower window. Regina kicks off her shoes to the side so she can rest on her father’s shoulder. “they’re too tall to do this” she shyly says.

“and to think you’re the big scary Evil Queen”, he chuckles as he pulls his daughter under his strong arms. 

“I always will be,” she sighs “Well as long as I’m here” 

“then lets go.” Henry smiles at his daughter. “nothing is keeping us here, we should just leave.”

“and go where, daddy?” Regina asks confused.

“anywhere we like, there is an entire realm out there waiting for us to explore”.

“you know what?” she smiles, “lets do it!! Lets leave and never return”.

“then it is settled, we will leave tomorrow”.

They both smile and hug each other tighter while staring out the window.

They stand like this for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking out towards the White Kingdom, Regina furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. “well that’s news.” She says as she points out that the beacon had been lit.

“yes, it is” Henry says with concern. “that means Snow has had her child”. He looks down to his daughter, all concern left as he saw that Regina had a peaceful smile etched to her face.

“maybe this means that she’ll finally leave me alone”. 

At that moment, the door to the watch tower slammed open. Giving them both a fright, Regina and Henry spun around to see who the intruder was.  
Prince Charming and Snow White charging in, their sword and bow & arrows raised.

“Of course,” Regina says as she rolled her eyes. “it is rude to slam open other people’s doors without knocking”. She raises her eyebrows and looks at Snow White “I know you were taught that,” then tilting her head towards the prince, “but clearly Prince Farming here didn’t have those lessons at barn school”. 

“That’s enough Regina!” spat Snow White. Raising her arrow stronger.

“Really dear,” Regina laughs. “I can magic away that arrow before you even let it fly.” 

Snow narrows her eyes, a smirk starting to appear on her face. “are you sure about that?”.

Regina not in the mood to be challenged, raised her right hand and flicked her wrist… nothing happened. She looks puzzlingly at her hand and tries again… nothing. Panic started to fill her, her sword was too far away to be of any use to her. She has no way to defend her and her father. She stills herself, fixes her posture and regains her regalness. “What do you want, Snow?”.

Lowering her bow and arrow, Snow looks at Charming, they both share a devilish smile with each other. He sheaths his sword and leans against the wall, clearly just here to watch what’s about to unfold.  
“isn’t that obvious Regina”, snow laughs. “I want my happy ending, which means... you don’t get yours”. Snow Smiles, all her big pearly white teeth on display.

“so, you’re here to kill me then” Regina says as if she’s not interested.

“oh…” Snow says wickedly. “No”, she says whiles shaking her head. Snow lifts her bow again and aims it at Henry. “I’m taking away your happy ending”. She shoots the arrow straight into Henry’s heart. 

Regina watches as the arrow pierces into his chest. Her eyes locked onto her father’s eyes as he starts to fall backwards to the ground. She falls to her knees and pulls her father’s head into her lap. “Daddy?” she cries looking over the man. His eyes close as he takes one last gasp of air. Regina falls into his lifeless body. She sobs uncontrollably as she tries to magic away the arrow. “It’s not working, why isn’t it working!!” she says in frustration. Snow must have done something so her magic doesn’t work. Regina can feel Snow watching her but she doesn’t care. 

The Prince pushes himself off the wall and walks towards Regina. “We will give you 3 days to set your affairs in order” said the Prince. “After that, we will take your kingdom as our own, anyone who stands in the way will perish”.

“WE WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE” Regina screams with tears staining her face. “we were just about to leave this all behind! The curse is destroyed!”, she wipes her face. Looking down at her father “you had won” she whispers, “we were about to leave.”

“Damb right I won!” spat Snow White. “you saw Rumpelstiltskin to find what was missing, you needed your fathers heart as the final ingredient. I just stopped you. You can’t destroy anyone’s happy endings now”.

Regina pointed to the dehydrated cauldron in the right corner of the room “its empty, I threw the curse in instead of father’s heart and it all disappeared”, she sobbed. “You killed my father for no reason.”

Charming looks at Snow suspiciously, watching how much enjoyment she was getting by watching Regina this upset. “We should be heading back to Emma my love”, he says as he reaches for his wife’s hand.

Snow hesitates, wanting to watch Regina break down more. She takes a deep breath “You are right,” she smiles up at her husband and then back down at Regina “we have our happy beginning to start”. She smiles a big shit eating grin at Regina and turns to walk away.

Charming looks at Snow with concern as he watches his pure wife enjoy antagonising Regina as she is defeated. Snow smiles at him sweetly and those thoughts are pushed away.

As they go to walk out the door, Snow turns back “give me a moment Charming.” He nods and continues down the stairs. “Regina”, she says softly capturing her attention. Their eyes meet and Snow smirks and raises a challenging eyebrow as she lifts her chin high “I’ll see you in 3 days”.

Regina’s face darkens as she stares at Snow, her eyes dilate to pure blackness. She raises her right hand and flicks her wrist at the door and it slams right in Snow Whites face. Regina stares at her hand like it’s a cancer. Why is her magic back now, and not 5 minutes ago? Doesn’t matter now... everything is gone. She has lost everything! And she’s too broken to care. Looking down at her father, she begins to cry again. The last moments replaying in her head. 

Snow wants her not to have a happy ending, she wants to take over her kingdom and kill the people that help defend her ruling, well guess what!! She’s not getting it!!

Regina looks at her left hand and cuts her palms open using her right index fingernail, she does the same for the other side. Magic starts pushing out and around her. Spreading open her arms, the magic becomes a purple cloud that projects out to covers her castle with a protection spell. Blood magic protections are impossible to penetrate. only known to be broken by blood relatives, which she no longer has, and on one other occurrence, truelove.

Pfft, truelove! Like I ever have to worry about that, No one will love me. I can never be happy.  
As long as Snow White lives, I can never be happy. She has taken everything away from me.

Regina caresses her father’s hair and down to his cheek. She sobs one last time as she waves a hand over her father’s body. He evaporates into dust, floating out the window freely into the breeze.

She raises herself up and stamps her way down the stairs to her bedroom. Feeling the cold tiles on her bare feet gave her more determination. The coldness carrying her drive as she marches straight to her desk. She reaches for her quill while grabbing a piece of parchment from the drawer. She sits down and starts to write a letter addressed to no one. She feels defeated, not wanting to do this but knowing it’s the only way. Once she has completed her letter, Regina makes her way towards the dutchess. She leans down placing her hands on the desk and looks at herself in the mirror. She sees her make-up that has ran down her face and scowls herself for showing such weakness. Raising her right hand to her face, she magically wipes away all traces of the evidence that she had been defeated moments ago. In front of her is a box of potions. She runs her hand over the bottles until she finds the one she is looking for. As Regina picks it up, a tear falls down her face again. She stands and makes her way over to her bed to sits on the edge and re-reads the letter. 

“I can’t believe it’s come to this” she says to herself. Staring off into nothing, vile in one hand and the unaddressed letter in the other, she takes a deep breath as she stands up and flicks the paper onto the mattress as she walks around to the other side of the bed. She slowly lays herself down on her back, embracing the comfort she feels from her bed as she crosses her ankles. Taking a deep breath, she pops the cork from the vile and stares at the bottle. “to new beginnings” she toasts to herself. Regina throws the potion back like it was a shot of whiskey.

She feels instantly woozy. Losing all control over her body, she closes to eyes and falls into a very long and deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying this as much as i am.  
> Big shoutout to my bestfriend Renee!! She is helping me with the edits.  
> If you do like reading this, feel free to leave kudos and any comments. I'd love to hear back from you guys.  
> I'm @SwenQueenie_Kas on twitter.

Chapter 2  
The Enchanted Forest is blooming, Winter is finally over. Emma was ready to get back into her sword training, her father had enlisted her after her mother died. Snow White had taught Emma all she knew with a bow and arrow. After Snow White was killed in the great Dark Ones battles, Emma was enrolled by her father, King Charming, into the training of the White Kingdom Knights. It wasn’t long now till her 21st birthday, she was looking forward to setting the cocky arse knights of the neighbouring kingdoms into their place. If they tried to down play her abilities, just because she was a woman, Emma wasn’t going down without a fight.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma raises her sword to block an overhead blow from her competitor. She smirks as she taunts him, “That all you got Neil?”  
Neil lashes back and tries the same hit a second time, that was quickly blocked again by the blonde woman, “I thought you said you were going to go easier on me this time Princess!”.  
Emma snarls at him and kicks him in the sternum, sending his sword out of his hand whilst he lands on his arse in the dirt. She approaches the man, standing over him and points her sword at his heaving chest, “And I thought I told you not to call me that again”.  
They stare each other down for a moment before Emma sheaths her sword and laughs as she offers the man a hand up.   
“you’re never going to let me win, are you Em?” he laughs as he takes her grasp to pull himself up.  
“not a chance” she says as she brings him in for a half hug.

They walk from the main grounds back to the court yard at the back of the White Kingdom castle. The mid-morning sun cascades over the gardens filled with the newly bloomed white chimera flowers.   
Emma laughs as Neil rubs his chest from the blow that she inflicted him with. “getting a little old there are you Neil?” Emma snickers.  
“ha!” he shouts, “you’re older than me, thank you!”  
They bicker all the way back to the gardens where the King awaits their return.  
“your swordsman ship is ever increasing my darling” King Charming proudly declares.  
“swordsPERSON, father” Emma says with a cheeky grin. “no MAN has the skills to beat me, so it shouldn’t be labelled as if they’re superior”.   
The three of them laugh.  
“your mother would be proud of how well you’ve progressed”, he states sadly. “she thought you were amazing before she passed when you were only 15, and now you’re the greatest ‘swordsperson’ in all the realms”.  
Emma smiles at her father and leans into his side. Neil takes this as his que to leave. “I’ll meet you in the great hall” he says as he strokes her arm.   
They share a small smile that doesn’t go unnoticed by the king.  
Charming offers Emma his arm as he escorts her through the palace gardens.  
“Neil and yourself make quite the pair” he says smugly.  
“yeah, Neil and I are great friends.” She says as she holds her father’s arm tighter.  
“just friends?” he questions her while looking forward. Knowing that Emma hates this question.  
“yes father, as I’ve said many times” she stops and turns to looks the king in the eyes. “Neil are I are best friends, nothing more”.  
The king looks at her puzzled. He leans his head to the side and nods “of course”.  
Emma takes back his arm as they continue to walk to the great hall for an early lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting down next to Neil on the far end of the table well out of earshot of the King.  
Emma looks at Neil and watches him as he stares at his food “What’s up with you?” she asks as she bumps their shoulders.  
He looks up at Emma, fear and shock in his eyes, looking up towards the King “he didn’t tell you?”  
Charming was to occupied in his food to realise the tension that was building at the other end of the table.  
“no?” Emma questions as she puts a forkful of food in her mouth.  
“they’ve arranged for me to propose to you at the ball on your 21st birthday”  
“WHAT?!!” Emma shrieked, swallowing hard so she doesn’t choke on the food.  
“Our parents believe it’s ‘for the greatness of the kingdom’ ” he mocks.  
The two friends stare at each other.   
Emma reaches for her cup and swallows down all her wine “Neil, you know that’s not going to happen. I’m gay! I can’t marry you!”  
He laughs to himself, “trust me Em,” he rolls his eyes “oh boy do I know”  
“what are we going to do?” Emma desperately asks him.  
“you could always magic me into a woman” he jokes. Offering her a smile and laughs.  
Emma shoves him and laughs too. “as much as I’d prefer to see you with a pair of tits” she winks at him, “you know I won’t use my magic. Magic always comes with a price and I’m not prepared to pay it.”  
“I know” he frowns as he plays with his meal.  
Emma sighs and grabs a piece of chicken from her plate.   
Charming looks up at this time and frowns at Emma. “Emma!” he scowls, “use your fork. You are a princess and should act like it. The staff don’t need to see you eating liking you were raised in a barn!”.  
Emma smiles up at her father, raising a challenging eyebrow “like you were father?”.  
He softens, offering back a smile at their inside joke. “exactly.” He chuckles. “Now dear, use your fork” he says as he narrows his eyes.  
Emma shakes her head and grabs the chicken leg off her plate and stands. Both men stand as she does. “it’s alright guys, I’m going to head out for a ride”. She bows and waves the chicken bone in her hand at them “as you were”. They all chuckle as Emma walks away, chewing on the bone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Speeding through the forest on her dark brown stallion, Emma can’t help but think she’s going to be absolutely screwed by this proposal.  
“I really hope Neil will be okay that I won’t accept him in front of all the royals of the realm” she thinks to herself.   
She loves Neil, he is her best friend and the only one who knows that she is gay. The last thing she wants, is to embarrass the poor guy. They’ll have to come up with a plan, a plan that won’t get him chastised by his parents or embarrassed by her not accepting.   
“We’ll figure it out”.  
Neil is an understanding guy, he knows that their kingdoms have no value to each other to be joined, they’re 3 days ride apart anyway.

As Emma continues through the forest, she notices that the trees have started to thin out. She slows her horse as she makes her way up towards a modest black castle.   
“where the hell did you come from?” she says out loud.   
Her skin starts to tingle with electricity, “oh” she scoffs to herself, “Magic”.  
She approaches with caution as she slowly hops down off her horse to tie him to the closest tree next to the castles entrance. “I’ll be back Stanley” she says as she rubs his mane.

As she approaches, she feels a magnetic pull that attracts her to touch the door. She feels it tingle all throughout her body “that’s new” she says looking at her glowing white hand as she places it on the wooden door. She pushes it open and walks in, closing the door quietly behind her.

Emma awkwardly stands in the entry way and looks around. The floors are covered in large midnight black tiles with matching coloured walls that reach 3 times her height to the ceiling. The room is lit up by some kind of enchantment.   
Emma whistles a long blow from her mouth that echoes down the halls. “wow, this place is fancy” she says out loud.   
She takes a few steps forward out of the entrance “hello?” she says as she hears her words echo through the palace. “I’m not an intruder…” she chuckles at herself, “okay , actually I am. but I’m not here for trouble”. She waits to hear a response.  
Silence.   
“I’m Princess Emma, daughter of King Charming of the White Kingdom”.  
Silence.  
Emma shrugs and carries on throughout the castle looking in every room.   
To the left, she spots a cloak room which has a passage next to it that leads down to what seems to be a throne room. She passes the kitchen on the right and admires the intrinsic designs that are displayed on the cabinets.  
She walks down past the linen and broom closest until she comes to a set of stairs curving up the wall at the end of the walkway.  
“non-threatening intruder coming up the stairs” she says before taking the first step.   
She waits a few seconds, still silence.  
Shrugging again, she makes her way up to the top. There is a long hallway that has 4 doors. The first door was an empty bedroom “nice” she says as she peruses the room quickly. It has a window facing the east that lights the room just enough to show the large bed and clothes cabinet in the room. She closes the door and heads down to the second door. The same out lay as the first room. She nods her head “still nice” she chuckles to herself. The third room is a bathroom. “Holy shit!” she says as she opens the door wider. “now this is what I call fancy as fuck!”. There is a huge bath beside the window that could easily fit 3 people horizontally. It over looks what seems to be a court yard with an old tree in the middle. A huge vanity that has two faucets a metre apart and a shower that can fit 6 full grown men in it. “and here I thought we were the only ones lucky enough to have plumbing” she shrugs. Oh! And there was a toilet too but a toilet is just a toilet, nothing special.

Emma steps back out into the hall and continues down to the last door. On the right, there are a set of stairs that wind up to a tower. “I’ll get back to you later” she says as she passes them. At the end of the hallway was the last door that faces north. “let’s see what’s behind door number 4” she jokes to herself.

She extends her hand to touch the handle, feeling the same magnetic pull as before. She looks down and see’s the same white glow, pulling back and watches the light fade.  
“What the hell?!” she says to herself. Emma stares at the offending door and watches as her hand lights up again as she reaches once more. She just holds it gawking as it glows. “fuck it” she says as she turns the handle.

Emma opens the door steps into the room. The first thing she notices is that it is dark, heavy curtains are covering the windows. One window that face’s north and two that are facing the East.  
“I can’t see shit” she says. Instantly the torches that are on the walls light up. She looks at her raised left hand with her wrist flicked. “whoa” she says, realising she unintentionally used her magic. She closes her hand and stares at it and frowns “this better not become a habit” she says to it. Emma shakes her head “and of course I am now talking to my hand” she chuckles.

Taking in the room, Emma sees a desk and dutchess in the middle of the far wall. She looks to her right and sees a bed.  
“oh shit!” she panics, seeing someone laying in the bed. “I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean to intrude. I did yell out” she says as she points her thumb over her shoulder, “but no one answered”.   
Silence.   
“Ma’am?” Emma says as the woman didn’t reply. “ummm, are you okay?”.  
Silence.  
Emma approaches her and has her breath taken away as she looks over the sleeping woman.  
“She’s so beautiful” Emma thinks to herself.   
The woman is dressed in a black regal pantsuit, laying there peacefully with shallow breaths. Emma looked over her face, seeing beautiful full lips that are slightly parted, she spots a scar on the right side of the upper lip.  
“Flawless” she thinks.   
The woman has beautiful dark brown hair that sits perfectly around her shoulders. Her olive skin radiated against the deep red of the satin sheets.  
Emma leant her leg against the bed as she reaches for the brunette’s left hand but hesitates as she spots an empty vile in the right. She picks it up and scrunched up her nose “I don’t even want to know what was in that” she says as she places it on the night stand next to the bed.   
She looks over the room again, seeing that there was no struggle. Looking back down at the woman and tilts her head to the side, “you look so familiar, but I would remember if I ever saw you before.” She half says to the woman and half to herself.   
On the left side of the bed, a piece of paper catches her eyes. “what’s this?” she says. She opens the letter and begins to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to Renee for helping edit again.  
> if you are liking this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment.  
> I'd really love to hear if you are enjoying this.

   
Chapter 3

Dear my unknown Saviour,  
I am Queen Regina Mills. I have been defeated by the White Kingdom.  
They took all I have ever loved.   
My first love, my innocence, my life and now my father.   
In an attempt of defeating me, their Queen took my father’s life. I was set to enact a dark curse given to me by the dark one. I was required to sacrifice the thing that I love the most for the dark curse to work. Instead, my father and I choose to forfeit the kingdom for the good of the people and was set to leave it all behind so we could start a new life together.  
I was defeated by means that left me defenseless which led to my dear father’s death.  
He was innocent and pure of heart, he did not deserve such a barbaric end of his life.  
I have placed a protection spell around my castle that is impenetrable, so you being here is no doubt set in place by destiny.  
I am under a sleeping curse that I placed on myself. I no longer wish to fight these people. I am tired of fighting. I just wish that some time has passed since these events.  
I have books and journals that may assist you in waking me up. You no doubt are the only one able to have access to my castle, so feel free to research as you please.  
I look forward to meeting you my Saviour, I just hope this new world and you will accept me.  
Queen Regina Mills.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma looks over at Regina and notices the dried-up tear on her cheek. She reaches over and brushes away the tear with her thumb.  
“woah” she says as she feels a spark through her hand. She frowns as she pulls her hand away. “sorry about that Regina, my magic is a little wonky today”. Emma stares at her and awaits a reply.  
… nothing.  
Sighing, she stands up and looks around the room for any of these books that Regina spoke of in her letter. Emma goes over to the desk and pulls out a few books from the draws and quickly goes over the text.  
She sits in the chair and gets comfortable, “you don’t mind if I put my feet up here do you?” she asks Regina’s sleeping form, pointing to the desk.  
“of course not” she chuckles at herself.   
Emma slumps her feet on the desk and pulls the first book into her lap. “here is a good place to start” she says to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This book is pretty much how to train your dragon, how to slay your dragon and how to seduce your dragon. Who the hell comes up with this shit?” Emma says. She slams the book closed and grabs the next to pull into her lap.   
The next book, all about enchantments, Emma finds this one quite intriguing and continues to read until she starts to get a cramp in her leg.  
“owww, fuck!” she startles, slamming her feet onto the floor. She hops out of the chair and bounces her foot up and down and rubs the cramp out of her calf.   
“any books here that’ll stop that from happening” she jokingly asks.  
Next thing she knows, a draw opens in the dutchess. A big brown book takes up the entire space of the draw. Emma limps over, picks it up and places it on the desk. She stares at it for a moment.   
“any page in particular that I should read?” she asks the book hopefully   
… nothing happens.   
“guess not” she chuckles. 

Emma leans back on the desk and examines everything around the room. She looks over at Regina and tilts her head to the side. “how could you be so miserable that you would do this to yourself?” she asks sadly.  
At that moment, Regina takes a deeper breath through her nose. Emma rushes to her side and leans over her sleeping form.   
“Regina?” she whispers.   
But no response.   
Emma studies her face, waiting for any sign of her waking up. She raises her hand back to her cheek and the spark happens again.   
“Regina?” Emma says again.   
Regina takes a small breath through her mouth and hums a small sigh.   
Emma furrows her eyebrows, not sure what she’s to do.   
“I’m meant to be her saviour?” she thinks to herself.  
Emma leans down closer, centimetres from Regina’s face.   
“Regina”, she whispers.   
The Brunette’s breath shadows over her lips. Emma looks down and is transfixed by her scar. She moves her hand from Regina’s cheek and rubs the full lips and touches the scar. Emma looks up at Regina’s closed eyes for any sign of her waking but is shocked instead when Regina’s tongue darts out of her mouth to lick her lips and ends up licking Emma’s Thumb too. 

Emma sits back on the bed, still next to Regina, and stares at her hand.  
Heat radiating her body as she recalls Regina’s tongue touching her thumb. Emma rubs that same finger over her own lips and shudders as she feels a tingle run through her body. She abruptly stands and looks around the room.   
“I should really get back home” she says to no one in particular. 

Emma walks over to the closet in search of a bag. Respectfully keeping her eyes away from the articles of clothing, she spots a large satchel bag and grabs it out. Gathering the few books that she has to read, she shoves them into the bag.   
Emma goes over to the left side of the bed and searches the draws in the night stand. She finds a leather-bound journal in the top draw and shoves it into the satchel as well.   
She walks back over to Regina.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” she says laughing to herself and makes her way to the door.  
“I didn’t notice you before!” she says as she spots a necklace laying on the floor. Emma bends down and picks it up.  
AND THERE IT IS AGAIN!   
That same magnetic pull she fells so much in relation to this place. She stares at it and watches as the platinum circle shaped pendant shines brighter in her hand.   
“this is why I don’t like to dabble in magic” she says judgingly as she places the necklace on the study desk.   
“weird shit always happens!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who is reading!  
> if you are liking this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment.  
> I'd really love to hear if you are enjoying this.  
> I'm @SwenQueenie_Kas on twitter

Chapter 4

For the next three weeks, Emma visits Regina every day. She comes early in the mornings, after her Knight training, then leaves at dusk to make it back to her kingdom for bed. The king was too busy organising her 21st birthday to even notice she wasn’t there. Emma read at least 3 magical books per day. She learnt all about enchantments, hex’s and curses, about the Dark One and all of the Great Ogre Wars. She found a spell book that explained that white magic, which she possesses, is pure magic. If used to no direct gain of herself, it could be used without paying a price.  
She read about the history of the White Kingdom and how it was over taken by the Evil Queen after she viciously had the dear King Leopold murdered. Emma knew better to believe that though. She had found Regina’s journal and had read about the terrors that she endured.  
Her mother abusing her with magic all throughout her childhood.  
Her first love Daniel that was murdered because Snow White, “my mother?” Emma thought, couldn’t keep it secret.  
The arranged marriage to King Leopold.  
The abuse and neglect she experienced while living in the White Kingdom.  
And the freedom she had once she had the King killed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma sat on the bed propped up on the pillows next to Regina, re-reading the leather bound journal. It spoke about a tree that Regina and her father had planted in the kingdoms courtyard. The tree blossomed the most beautiful honey-crisp apples and the gardens were filled with Regina’s favourite flowers.  
“lilies are my favourite too” Emma whispered over to Regina.  
She continues to read about how Regina would climb the tree to pick the apples and jump down into her father’s arms. They would laze on the grass, basking with the sun on their faces, surrounded by gardens filled with lilies.

Emma looks over at Regina and smiles, “you really are quite beautiful” she says to the sleeping woman. She reaches over and touches Regina’s hand and watches how her magic sparks when she touches her.  
“I read about this yesterday” she says as she examines their hands. “my magic feels connected to you and can sense that something is wrong”.  
She tilts her head to the side and stares at the woman’s face “I think it wants to wake you up as much as I do”.  
Emma looks at Regina’s lips and pulls herself back as she thinks about how inappropriate it is of her to want to kiss the woman.  
“I bet your waiting on your own Prince Charming to come and wake you with his kiss” she scoffs to herself.  
Emma abruptly stands, leaving the book open on the page and goes to the bathroom. 

Washing her hands in the sink, she catches the reflection of outside the window in the mirror. She turns and makes her way to the window and looks outside. In the courtyard is a big tree that looks like the one she just read about. She decides to go check it out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma makes her may down the stairs and takes the back entrance into the courtyard.  
She steps out onto the terrace and walks down to the edge of the small set of steps. Looking around, Emma sees that there are dried up garden beds that are surrounded by equally as dead grass. In the middle, she spots the tree. The tree is still alive but definitely needs some TLC.  
“Looks like I’m getting dirty” she says to herself.  
Making her way down the steps, she rolls up her sleeves and starts to climb the tree. 

An hour passes as she has made it half way up the tree, throwing down all the dead sticks that have gotten stuck in the branches. As she reaches for a branch, her foot slips and she starts to fall out of the tree.  
“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” she yelps as she closes her eyes and waits for the impact landing on the ground.  
Confused by no pain, she opens an eye and sees that her hands are glowing again while she sits on her arse on the dead grass.  
“thank the gods for that” she says as she stands.  
“as for you” she points to the tree, “fuck you”.  
She walks back towards the tree and grabs a low hanging branch to hoist herself back up…it snaps off.  
“seriously??” she says to it.  
“you know what?” she looks at the offending tree, “I’m done for the day” she says as she slaps the trunk.  
Emma’s hand starts to glow brighter than they ever have before. White light flashes all around the tree, enveloping it in a white cloud. It cascades down to the trunk, and flows out on the grass into the nearby gardens.  
The Tree now regenerated back to its full health, the grass as green as her eyes and the gardens fully blooming with lilies.  
“wow!!” Emma says looking over the now pristine courtyard. “Magic definitely has its perks” she states matter of factly.  
Emma makes her way over to the flowerbed and picks half a dozen before making her way back inside. She walks into the kitchen on the ground floor and finds a beautiful crystal vase in one of the cupboards. Filling it with water before making her way back into Regina’s room.

Emma places the flowers on the nightstand beside Regina’s bed. She makes her way over to the East side windows and opens the curtains.  
“I really hope this brings you sweet dreams of your father”, she states sadly. “being in the dark for so long can’t do much for peaceful dreams”.  
Emma walks over to the other window and draws those curtains open too.

Looking around the room, Emma smiles. “I should have done this earlier” she blushes as she sees Regina’s features shine with the sun shimmering on her face. 

Emma walks over to the desk and picks up the necklace. She studies the way it sparkles in her hands. Unconsciously, she undoes the clasp and puts the necklace on. Holding the pendant, she starts to twirl it around one of her fingers. Emma starts to feel an unusual feeling course through her body. She looks up at Regina and watches as she takes a deep breath through her mouth. Emma rushes to Regina’s side and slowly shakes her shoulders  
“Regina?” …  
nothing.  
“come on Regina, it’s time to wake up now” Emma desperately says.  
Emma sighs as she watches Regina’s go back to her normal shallow breathes.

Emma makes her way over, to what she calls, her side of the bed and lays down. Resting her head on the pillow and looking over at the brunette. “we will get through this” she smiles “I will find a way to wake you”.  
leaning back into the comfort of the mattress, Emma closes her eyes. Her hand snakes up to the necklace as she falls asleep. 

White light starts to flow throughout the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you're enjoying this.  
> you can find me on twitter @SwenQueenie_Kas

Chapter 5 (NSFW)

Emma startles awake in the early hours of the morning. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face and a very warm centre. Sitting straight up in the bed, she searches her surroundings, trying to figure out where she is. Her confusion settles as she looks to her side and sees Regina lying next to her. A deep red blush flushing over her face and down her neck.  
“fuck that was intense” she says as she wipes the sweat from her face.  
Flopping back down on the mattress, hands over her face she looks towards Regina and giggles.  
“Oh my gods” she says embarrassingly, “I just had the best sex dream of my life!”  
Looking through her fingers, she looks over at Regina’s lips.  
“I’ve never experienced anything like that before”  
Emma trails a hand down her still slightly heaving chest and brushes her breast.  
“mmmmm” she hums as she starts rubbing her breast harder.  
Emma starts to breath heavier as she tracks her hand down south more and grabs her crotch over her leather pants.  
“oh fuck” she groans, as she squeezes her thighs over her cupped sex.

Pulling back and sitting up slightly in the bed, Emma starts to laugh as she pulls her knees up to her chest.  
“well I guess a sex dream with a beauty like you was bound to happen” she chuckles.  
“not that I would only sleep with you because of your looks” she quickly states, “the you in your journals is beautiful too”. Emma blushes hard and groans at herself.  
“it was really hot Regina!” Emma says, “like REALLY hot!!”

“it started with us in this bed just laying here asleep” Emma says as she lays back down and closes her eyes.  
“you leant over me and started kissing my mouth” Emma reaches a hand up and touches her lips.  
“that quickly escalated to you mounting my hips and grinding against my abs”. Emma places her hand up her shirt and feeling her rigged stomach.  
“you magicked away our clothes so you could massage my breasts” Emma lifts her shirt higher and fondles her erect nipple.   
“mmmmm” she growled at herself.  
“you kissed down from my jaw to my neck and bit down hard” Emma moaned, “I really fucking loved that” swapping breasts and feeling her other nipple hard, she moaned again.  
“you moved one of your legs in between my thighs as you spread my legs wide.” Emma spread her legs.  
“then you started to rotate your hips, rubbing your leg up against my... ahhhh” Emma moaned as she grabbed her crotch again.  
She starts to massage her soaked core through her pants.  
“Fuck!!” she groans.  
“you kissed me again” Emma says, “your lips were so soft and tasted so sweet”  
She squeezes her thighs against her hand “I really want to taste those lips again”  
Emma reaches down her other hand and undoes the string of her pants, while still massaging her pulsating vagina.  
“you then slid down your hand into my dripping wet heat” Emma moaned.  
“I am so wet Regina” Emma says as she slides her own hand down her pants and slides a finger through her folds.   
Emma teases her finger up and down her labia until she comes in contact with her clit.  
“oh fuck” she whimpers.  
Making slow circles around her pearl, Emma lifts her knees and starts to roll her hips into her hand.  
Breathing heavily, Emma starts to pick up her rhythm.  
“you teased my clit as you started sucking on my neck … oh FUCK!” Emma screamed as she pressed harder on her clit.  
“Regina” she panted as she continued to envision her dream.  
“then you slide your strong finger down and entered me once to only go back up to my clit” Emma slid a finger inside herself and then went back to her throbbing clit.  
“I started to buck my hips” she bucks her hips “begging you to do it again.”  
“you laughed at how eager I was” she chuckles, “you really were frustrating”  
“you placed a soft quick kiss on my lips and asked me to open my eyes”  
“I opened them and you smiled down at me” she smiles “you have a beautiful smile Regina”  
Emma moans as she pushes harder on her clit.  
“looking me right in my eyes, you pushed your fingers inside me” Emma enters herself.  
“you feel so good Regina” Emma says as she thrusts her fingers in and out of herself faster.  
“oh fuck” she says as she bucks her hips up into her hand.  
Emma lifts up her shirt so she can caress her breasts, moaning more into her touch.  
She rubs her chest as she makes her way over to the opposite boob and gets her finger tangled into the circle pendant of her necklace. Grabbing a hold of it, she continues to penetrate herself.   
Then she stops.  
Emma stills herself, she swore she heard something. Looking around the room she notices that its dead quiet. She pulls out of herself and hears Regina whimper.  
“I guess you’re having the same dream yourself” she chuckles.  
Emma starts to tease her clit again, her breathing picking back up.  
She looks over at Regina as see’s that her breath is getting heavier too.  
She stops.  
Regina’s eyebrows farrow as she groans in frustration.  
Emma realises that she still has a hold of the necklace. she slowly enters herself again.  
Regina’s features relax as she lets out a deep moan.  
She picks up her pace and realises that they must be connected through the necklace.  
Emma rips her hand out of her pants.  
“this is so wrong” she says to herself.  
Swinging her legs off the bed, Emma abruptly stands.  
Pushing a deep breathe out of her lungs, Emma makes her way towards the door.  
“I’ll be back” she says to the sleeping woman, “I’m just going for a walk”.

Emma quickly makes her way down the stairs and out the back door. She takes a deep breath and continues down towards the apple tree. She picks an apple, taking a big bite out of it.  
“mmmmm” she hums to herself, “it’s so sweet”.  
Leaning back against the trunk, she looks around and spots a path that she didn’t notice before.   
Eating the apple to the core, she picks another and makes her way down the path.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Following the path down to the end, it reaches the top of a hill, her eyes meet a beautiful lake that is surrounded by large stones.  
“fuck yes” she cheers.  
Running down the slope, she starts to take off her shirt and singlet. She throws them on the closest rock and sits down on another to take off her boots. Once her boots are off she goes to take off her pants, pausing while realising that they were still untied.  
“I can’t believe I just did that” she groans to herself. “who the fuck masturbates next to someone under a fucking sleeping curse??!”  
“stupid! Stupid! Stupid” Emma exclaims as she whacks her palm on her forehead.   
Taking off her pants and stepping down into the water, Emma starts to relax.

As the midmorning sun warms the crystal clear lake, Emma stretches her feet on the bottom, feeling the tiny pebbles wriggle between her toes. She relaxes in the water, feeling its warmth hugging around her toned naked body. Leaning back into the water, she allows herself to float around. Enjoying the beautiful surroundings, she closes her eyes and thinks.

“that dream was so surreal. It was amazing. Like it was actually happening. Hahaha!! That’s probably why I HAD to touch myself. Was that wrong? I think it may be wrong, it didn’t feel like it at the time … it felt so right. Re-seeing Regina thrusting on top on me like that, of course I had to. Who wouldn’t!! as soon as I touched that necklace though, it got so much more intense. Like I was living the dream again. Hmmm... what’s the go with that necklace anyway? Every time I touch it, Regina reacts. Could it have something to do with my magic? My hand does spark up when I touch her, but never as intense as when I touch the necklace. Hmmm … … maybe there is some kind of linkage through it? It is hers right? Maybe it has her own magic possessed in it, allowing her to feel what the wearer feels? Is it even possible? Hahaha! Of course it is… magic does have its own rules. I’m sure I’ll figure out how we are connected soon enough. All I need to know now is that my magic wants to wake her up, and she can feel what I feel when I touch the necklace…. Maybe I should kiss her. Hahaha!! I’m sure she’ll love to hear all about that failing when her Prince comes to deliver his true loves kiss. Hahaha!! Best not”  
Emma sighs to herself and continues to float around for a few more moments while watching the birds fly around in the clouds, and listening to the wind whistle around the trees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I didn’t really think this through” she growls to herself as she climbs out of the water. Dripping wet, she stares at her leather pants.  
“not really in the mood for chafing today”  
Emma picks up her singlet and starts to wipe herself dry of the water. Putting her shirt and pants back on, throwing her singlet over a stone to dry “I’ll come get you once your dry” she says to the singlet.  
Quizzically tilting her head and frowning at herself “Why do I continue to talk to things that will never reply? Its bloody crazy!!”  
Emma touches her necklace and smiles, “All except for Regina” she whispers.  
She picks up her boots and starts to walk back up the hill, shaking her head and laughing “I really need to stop talking to myself”.

When Emma reaches the courtyard, she makes her way over to the gardens. Holding out her arm, she walks the length of the garden bed and brushes her hand through the lilies. She closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath from her nose, and embraces the smell and softness emitted from the flowers. She drops her boots on the grass and plops down on her arse. Closing her eyes again, she leans back and embraces the sun shining on her face. The woman grabs her necklace and starts spinning it in her fingers.  
“I hope you can feel this Regina” she says as she smiles, “it really is quite magical just laying here”.  
She stays this way for a few hours till the afternoon shade of the tree shadows her. She hops back up with extra stride in her step and walks over to grab new lilies to place next to Regina’s bed. She holds them up to her nose and takes a big sniff in and sighs out peacefully at how sweet they smell.  
Happy with her selection, she makes her way back up into Regina’s room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I got you fresh flowers” Emma says cheerfully as she walks in the room.  
“they smell very sweet” she says, lifting her hand to the necklace and then smelling them. “see?”  
Regina takes a big inhale through her nose and smiles.   
The smile mirrored on Emma’s face “so beautiful” she blushes.  
Emma clears her throat and sits on the edge of the bed next to Regina and starts to put her boots back on.  
“I know I’m leaving a little earlier today but I promised father and Neil that I’ll have dinner with them tonight” she sighs.   
“I’m really not looking forward to this” she says as she finishes tying her boot and starting on the other, “Father trying to play match maker with my best friend. It’s not going to happen”.  
“I’m WAY to gay to attempt happy family with Neil” she states as she finishes her boot and stands.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” she says to the sleeping Brunette.  
Emma leans down and places her left hand on Regina’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. White light shadowing where it touches.  
Emma’s other hand unconsciously goes up to her necklace.  
She leans down and places a gentle soft kiss on Regina’s lips.  
White light emits from their mouths, startling Emma as it pushes her backwards.  
“I should really have a safe word to stop that from happening” she chuckles to herself, “my magic has me as its little bitch!” she laughs.  
Emma turns around and makes her way outside the door. Little does she know that behind her…

Regina opens her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. i didn't think this many people would actually be interested in my story.  
> please leave kudos and/or comment so i know if you're enjoying it.  
> I'm SwenQueenie_Kas on twitter.

Chapter 6  
Regina opens her eyes and watches as a tall woman, with beautiful blonde hair, walk out her bedroom door. She stares at the entryway as she hears the woman walking down the stairs and then opening and closing the front door. Confused about what’s happening, she looks around the room. Her curtains are fully drawn open, emitting the afternoon sun in through the windows. There are books all cluttered over her desk and a draw open on her dutchess. Unimpressed by the clutter, Regina sits up and swings her legs off the bed. Instantly, her eyes capture the 6 beautiful lilies that are in the crystal vase on her bedside table. She extends her hand and touches the petals as she offers them a small smile. 

The woman attempts to stand up but quickly sits back down as nausea ricochets throughout her body. She slumps over, resting her elbows on her knees and places her throbbing head into her palms.  
“argh!” she groans, “I didn’t even drink last night”.  
Shocked, she looks up and stares at the wall.  
“last night?” she says in horror.  
“the dark curse” “daddy” “I couldn’t go through with it” “we were leaving” “snow white” “my magic was gone” “she killed daddy” “the protection spell” … “oh fuck!” … “the sleeping curse”.  
“what the fuck is going on?” she says as she quickly re-examines the room.  
Someone has certainly been here, and they’ve left a fucking mess.  
As the nausea settles, Regina gets up, pushes the open draw closed and then looks over her desk.

Irritated that the books are scattered everywhere, she picks one up and examines the title.  
“Once upon a time” she scoffs, “oh joy! My saviour is a slob AND also knows I’m the Evil Queen. That’s just great!”   
She snarls at the book as she places it back in its rightful spot, “I should have burnt you when I had the chance”.  
Regina continues to observe the titles as she puts away all the books. 

Taking her close to an hour to tidy up her room, the sun started to slowly set as she finished. Regina waves her hand and watches as all the torches in the castle spark to life.  
“well at least you stuck around to greet me back into this new world” she says to her magic.  
She lets out a deep sigh, grabs a pair of pyjamas from her closet and makes her way to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feeling fully refreshed in her clean nightwear, Regina walks over to the basin while continuing to dry her hair.  
She examines her face, smiling at the fact she has not aged one bit.  
“how long has it been?” she thinks to herself.  
“what is this new world like? Do they know who I am? Would they care? What story… no! I mean LIES, did Snow White tell everyone about that night? Is she still alive… I hope not!”  
Regina finishes her hair and hangs the towel up on the hook. She looks down and spots a handtowel on the floor, “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me?!” she howls.  
She bends down and aggressively picks it up and places it back on its own hook.  
“I swear to the gods that fate has it out for me” she proclaims, “I needed a Saviour and they send me a slob!”. She slams the bathroom door and heads down the stairs to the kitchen.

Shocked that the kitchen was clean, Regina heads over to the counter after spotting a loaf of bread and slab of cheese. She picks up two slices of bread, admiring the soft freshness and looks around for a bowl. She opens a cabinet and frowns that her plates and silverware have been moved around.  
“of course” she sasses, “tell someone they’re the only one who had access to your castle and they make themselves right at home”. She shakes her head but finds that she ends up smiling.  
Thinking back to the moment she woke up, she recalls looking at the blonde woman.  
Long blonde hair that has its own natural wavy curls, strong shoulders that were noticeable through her white long sleeved shirt, brown riding boots that came half way up her calves and tight dark brown leather pants “that cupped her arse perfectly … you’re a perve Regina” she shakes her head at her inappropriate thoughts.  
She grabs down a small plate and fixes herself a sandwich and takes it back up to her room.  
Sitting on the bed, leaning back on the headboard, she realises that her journal is open underneath the neighbouring set of pillows. She picks up the book while taking a bite out of her sandwich. It is opened up on a page from her childhood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today daddy and I picked some apples.  
He watched me as I climbed to the top of the tree.  
He laughed so much when I started to throw down a lot of apples.  
I love hearing daddy laugh. It makes me very happy.  
He always tells me to be careful when I climb down.  
I am a very good climber. I never fall.  
I love to jump into daddys arms. He always catches me.

We laid down next to the flowers again today.  
They smell so pretty. They are my favourite.  
Daddy and I love to lay down in the garden and close our eyes.  
I love feeling the sun shine on my face. It makes me feel happy.  
He says it is so peaceful. I don’t really know what that means.   
If it is what I feel when we lay there then I want to feel that way forever!

Sometimes I fall asleep. Today I didn’t though.  
Daddy and I ate apples instead!  
Honey-Crisp Apples!  
They are from the tree Daddy and I planted when I was really really little.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina wipes away the tears falling from her eyes and deposits her sandwich back on its plate. She closes the book and slides it back under the pillow.   
Placing her plate on her bedside table, Regina looks at the flowers and smiles.  
Picking one out of the vase, she lifts it up to her noses and admires how beautiful they smell.  
“so beautiful” she says.  
In that moment, she recalls smelling the same smell and hearing a woman saying those same words. A thought comes to her head.  
She hops out of the bed and heads over to her dutchess in search of something.   
Looking in every draw and every jewellery box, she comes to the decision that the blonde woman must have it.  
She reaches her right hand into her shirt and lifts out a golden circle pendant hanging off a necklace. It starts to glow a vibrant purple.  
“Well this definitely explains things better, Blondey must be my true love” she says to herself.  
She lifts the pendant up to her lips and places a light kiss on it.  
“thank you” she whispers as she places it back inside her shirt.

Making her way back to the bed, her eyes start to become heavy as she lets out a slight yawn.  
“guess sleeping curses don’t really count as much sleep” she says as she gets herself comfortable.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina wakes up early, the sun rising and shining on her face. She stretches and lets out a deep grunt as it loosens up her limbs. Continuing on her normal daily routine, the woman grabs herself a set of clothes and heads into the bathroom.  
She quickly undresses and steps into the warm inviting shower. She grabs the soap and starts to wash her body. Her finger tangles in the necklace and she smirks.  
“oh this is going to be fun” she says evilly.  
Regina places the pendant in her mouth and starts to play with it with her tongue, she takes it out and places a light kiss on it.   
She lets out a deep throaty laugh, “I’ve always wanted to do that”.

Regina finished washing her body and starts to dry herself off. She looks out her window and is absolutely shocked when she sees the courtyard.  
“oh my gods” she says, as she brings her hands up to cover her mouth, “it’s so beautiful again” she whimpered.  
She quickly tries to dry herself.  
“fuck it” she giggles as she waves her hand over her body and becomes fully dressed in her pants and shirt. 

Running down the stairs, almost tripping off the last step, Regina picks up the pace as she makes her way to the back door. Pausing with her hand on the handle, she takes a moment to catch her breath. Collecting herself, she inhales deeply and opens it.

“woah!!” eyes wide, jaw dropped, Regina walks out onto the terrace and takes in her surroundings.  
The gardens radiated with lilies.  
Butterflies fluttering around in the air.   
Birds flying around in the morning breeze,  
as the leaves of her favourite tree dance.  
Slowly stepping down the steps, Regina makes her way to the tree. She reaches up to her necklace and clasps it in her hands. She reaches up with her other hand and picks an apple.  
Taking a big bite, she hums as the juices flow into her mouth.  
“just like I remember them” she states joyfully.

Placing both hands along the tree trunk, she runs her fingers along the bark. The same familiar feel as it once was before she was taken to the White Kingdom. Regina smiles as she remembers that her journal was open on the page that spoke of the tree and the gardens. She looks around and chuckles.  
“this must be the Saviours doing” she says with astoundment.

Making her way down the courtyard path, taking in everything around her, Regina finds herself looking down towards the lake.  
“what the hell is that?” she says as she spots a weird object along the stones hugging the water.  
She walks down the hill and picks up a woman’s white singlet.  
She frantically looks around the area but does not see anyone nearby.  
“hmmm, guess someone forget to bring down a towel” she laughs.

Regina walks back up to the tree, singlet still in hand, and sits down and leans against its trunk. Closing her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun on her face, she brings the singlet up to her nose and breathes in.  
“Mmmmm” she hums into the shirt. It smelt sweet and musky with a little hit of cinnamon.  
She folds the shirt and placed it next to her on the ground. Lifting her right hand, she flicks her wrist and a book appears in her grasp. She starts to read.

An hour passes, Regina getting half way into a new chapter until she hears the front door slam.  
“you’ve got to be kidding me” she scowls in the direction of the castle.  
She continues to read until she hears heavy footsteps echoing up the castle stairs.  
“seems to be an elephant in the house” she snickers.  
She just sits there and stares at her book, not reading any words… waiting.  
Boomboomboomboomboom!!   
Regina smiles as she hears someone running back down the stairs.  
She smiles, this is the moment, this is the moment where I am about to meet my truelove.  
Taking a deep breath, Regina relaxes her face and busies herself with (pretending to) read her book.

The back door swings open.  
“this is it” she thinks to herself.

Heart beating fast, she fights herself not to look up.  
“Regina??” she hears a panicking woman say her name.  
‘Be still, don’t look overly eager, just tilt your head and offer a small smile’, the brunette thinks to herself.  
“Regina” the other woman says sounding so relived.   
Regina can’t help herself, she looks up towards the blonde and a huge smile invades her entire face.   
“hello dear” she says to her sultry voice.  
“how, how are you awake?” the blonde asks as she starts to walk down the steps.  
“well isn’t that obvious?” Regina says while lifting an eyebrow and offers a devilish smirk, “trueloves kiss”

At that moment, the blonde trips down the rest of the stairs and lands face first into the dirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's POV, same time as chapter 6.

Chapter 7

Riding fast back to her kingdom, Emma encourages her stallion to push harder.  
“c’mon boy! Let’s go! C’mon Stanley! HARH!!”  
Emma pushes the horse as hard as he goes as she starts to think about what just happened.  
“I can’t believe I actually kissed Regina, she’s going to be so pissed once I find her truelove to wake her up. I took advantage of her, even though I didn’t know I was doing it till I did it, I’m still going to have to tell her. Garrh!! This is so frustrating!! Her lips were so soft though, I can’t help BUT smile when I think of them. Arrgh!! There I go again!! Stop Emma! Stop! … What about my magic that pushed me away? That felt different than before. maybe it was because it was telling me it was wrong? Who fucking knows? I’ve really got to look up a safe word for this shit. Knowing me, I’m going to fucking hurt myself”.

Emma slows her pace as she comes up towards the stables. She can see her father and Neil waiting for her outside the barn.  
“hey guys, what’s up?” she says to them.  
King Charming looks up at his daughter as she dismounts her horse, “we were just wondering if we should send out the search party for you” he jokingly says.  
“Ha! Ha! Father”, Emma says, “I said I’d be back before dark and I am” she whinged.  
Emma walks Stanley up to his stall and hands the reins over to the awaiting stable hand.  
“he’ll need a good feed tonight, I think I pushed him a little too much today” she said to the young man.  
“I will ensure he is thoroughly hydrated and fed, ready for you come morning, Princess”  
“thank you, Noah” Emma says as she nods her head, making her way back to the men.  
“so” Emma says clapping her hands together, “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat”  
They both laugh at her as the three of them make their way up to the castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“mmmmm! This steak is amazing!!” Emma says with her mouth full of food.  
Charming looks at Emma and frowns.  
Swallowing hard, she looks at the father apologetically, “sorry father, it’s just so good”.  
Neil chuckles as he forks a potato from his plate, “I guess they really do teach more manners at farming school”.  
Emma and Neil both break out into a roar of laughter.  
Charming just smiles and shakes his head at the pair.  
“We should really separate you two”, he laughs “you both are a bad influence on each other”.  
“yeah, well… you and mother didn’t give me any siblings, so I guess Neil here is my substitute” she says as she bumps him in the shoulder, “hey little bro!” she winks at him.  
Charming looks up at the pair in horror, quickly noticed by Emma, he fixes his features. “I thought I swallowed a bone, it’s alright dear, it wasn’t. I’m fine”.  
Emma smirks at her father and then looks back at Neil. They both start to laugh again.

Emma sits there and just waits for the men to finish their meals. She all of a sudden feels heat rushing through her body and a ghost of a kiss against her lips. “feels like Regina’s lips” she thinks to herself and lets out a very loud hum.  
“you alright there Em?” Neil asks with concern across his face.  
Startled out of her thoughts “ummm, yeah... I’m great” she smiles, “I’m really great”  
He looks at her weirdly, “okay?” and continues to eat his food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the fuck was that?” Emma says to herself when she finally gets to her room. She brushes her fingers across her lips and pouts into them.  
“fuck magic is so weird!!”

Tonight went pretty well as far as the blonde was concerned. Her father didn’t make any suggestions of herself and Neil becoming a couple, but who would blame him after calling Neil her brother. He is going to be so disappointed when he finds out that she’s known all along but has kept it to herself to save Neil the drama he’d receive from his Father. They ended up talking mainly about her upcoming birthday. Her party is going to be huge! All the neighbouring kingdoms are invited. The royals will be the only ones that will actually attend though, Emma doesn’t tend to mingle with the neighbour’s commoners. Not that she has anything against commoners, all her friends except Neil are non-royals. Rocking up into their city with the White Kingdom Knights, kind of discourages anyone who isn’t wealthy from talking to her. Other than that, life was pretty simple for Emma right now. She gets to come and go as she pleases, has a tab at the local bar and she gets to train with the strongest Knights of the realm. Although she could whoop all their arses, at least they gave her a decent work out. Speaking of which, it’s time for bed. Emma has an army of men to beat up before seeing Regina tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma woke up before sunrise, bright and chipper, ready for the day ahead. She makes her way straight down to the main grounds, being the first to arrive for training. She sets herself into her routine push ups, warming up her body so she is ready to brawl. Shortly after the sun rising, she spots a few of the knights making their way down towards her. Emma knows that instantly the fight will be on once the men reach her. She stands up and starts jumping up and down, stretches her neck side to side and lunges each leg to ensure she is lose enough to kick these guy’s arses.  
It doesn’t take long for the first man to start swinging at her. Emma dodges every hit and sneaks in a quick left hook, hard into the man’s jaw.  
“I’ve warned you about raising your guard” Emma chuckles as the man stumbles back a few steps.  
She looks at the other 4 and smirks, “anyone else up for another beating today” she laughs.  
“Not keen on it today, Princess Charming” one of the knights formally states.  
Emma, not impressed, glares at the man. “seriously?”. She picks up her sword and draws it from its cover. “I’ve told you many times, Sir Knight” she says mocking the title, “there are no need for formalities down here”.  
The man takes his que and draws his own sword as well.  
Emma lunges at the knight, he blocks the overhead swing just in time before it hit his face.  
“the name is Emma” she says as she throws her sword back and swings at him again, “but I’ll let you call me Em” she winks at him.  
This is their everyday routine. The knights know that Emma really dislikes formalities, so they take turns in taunting her to get the training under way.

After beating up the first 3 knights, she starts jousting with the 4th. He is a little slower than the others, so Emma takes her time and starts to play around. She begins taunting the man by jumping side to side and throwing her sword from hand to hand. This aggravates him and makes his movements sloppy. Emma can see that he is about to throw his entire body weight into a swing, so she steps out of the way and kicks him over with a blow at the hip. He gets back up and rips off his helmet.  
“what the fuck Emma!!” he screamed at her.  
She laughs, walks back a few steps and bend down into a half squat and begins to throw her sword between her hands again. “what the fuck, what?” she smirks at him.  
He drops his sword and starts to come at her, Emma throws her sword to the side too.  
They wrestle on the ground for a while, until Emma has enough and puts him in a sleeper hold. “had enough yet?” she laughs.  
“Fucking let me go!” he struggles.  
Still laughing, Emma pushes the man away from her and stands up.   
She runs her hand through her hair “that was fun” she says to him.  
“you always have to take it that one step too far” he says to her as he stands up.  
“dude! We’re training! What are you going to do when it comes to an actual battle?” she says as she places her hands on her hips, “whinge at the enemy till they give you a fair go?”  
“you’re a cocky little cunt” he yells at her.  
This makes Emma break out into a fit of laughter. “okay. Alright. I deserve that … but your moves are sloppy and you throw yourself into swings that don’t require you to” she crosses her hands over her chest, “you really need to work on that”.  
Not impressed by the woman’s comments, he raises his fist and starts to swing it towards her.  
At that moment, a warm heat starts to rush over Emma’s body, taking her breath away “oh fuck” she moans as she closes her eyes and gets lost in the sensation. Her body feels like it’s about to orgasm, feeling a huge amount of passion coursing through her veins.  
The knight continuing his swing, connects her right in the mouth and busts her lip open.  
Her lips start to tingle. A ghost of a kiss presents itself on her mouth, freshly followed by a rush of blood coming out of the cut lip.  
All the other knights coming rushing over the woman. Emma just plops herself on the grass and starts to laugh hysterically.  
The men all look at each other in confusion, not sure about what just happened.  
“you alright Em?” asks the knight that she was just fighting.  
Still laughing, she rolls onto her back and shakes her head to herself “that was great!”  
Very confused about what was happening, another knight asks her “being hit in the face was great? I dunno Em, maybe you have a concussion”  
Emma, still smiling, shakes her head and jumps up to her feet, “it’s alright guys, I’m fine. I’m going to call it a day though and go freshen up. I’ve got shit to do today”  
At that, she dismisses herself and walks up towards the castle.  
“what the fuck was that?” she whispers at herself, smile still shining across her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the quickest time ever, Emma showered and dressed herself and ran down to the stables. Noah, the stable hand, was waiting already with Stanley ready to go.  
“Cheers man” she says and winks at him. In one swift movement she swings herself up on the saddle and darts out of the stables into the forest.  
She passes a few gardens that possessed her families crest flowers and decides to pick a handful to take back to Regina.  
“maybe it could help her think of me...” she whispered hopefully to herself.

Emma set of in the direction of Regina’s castle, setting a steady pace so she didn’t wear out her horse.  
All of a sudden …  
Pure joy starts to evade Emma’s senses. It’s overwhelming and causes her lip to sting as she smiles a big shit eating grin.  
“what the hell has gotten over me today?” she says to herself.  
A few moments later, she bites her lip and can taste something sweet in her mouth.  
“is that apple?” she questions herself as she swallows, “why does my mouth taste like apple? I didn’t even eat an apple today? I ate an orange!” she scratches her head and wonders.  
The flavour soon disappears and she shakes her head, “I bet it’s my stupid magic again!” she says to herself, “safe word. I definitely need to look up safe words!!”  
Emma continued her ride to Regina’s castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arriving at the castle, Emma hops down from her horse and walks him over to his usual tree.   
“here you go boy” she says as she wraps the reins around one on the lower branches.  
“I’ll bring you one of those juicy apples once I say hello to Regina” Emma says as she brushes her hand through his mane. She walks over to his side and reaches up into the saddle bag and collects the books she has read. Carefully pulling out the flowers, she looks up awkwardly, “fuck! My hands are full”.  
Emma makes her way towards the door with overflowing hands, flowers in the left and books in the right, she leans half of her left palm against the door and waits for it to glow. It takes a second, but finally does.  
“hmmm, usually its instant” she says quizzically to herself.  
She pushes the door open by leaning on it.   
Stepping into the castles entrance, Emma extends her leg back and closes the door with her foot.  
SLAM!!  
“fuck!” she shutters as she swears at herself.  
“hope that didn’t awaken the Queen” she laughs at her own joke.  
She walks down the hallway and makes her way to the stairs. She looks down at her full arms and sighs, “I better not fall down these fuckers”  
Taking slow and heavy steps, she stomps her way to the top.   
Walking straight down to Regina’s bedroom, Emma notices that the bathroom door is wide open. She scrunches her eyebrows together and frowns, “I swear I closed that”  
She shrugs her shoulders and continues down the path.

Hand against the door again, it doesn’t glow.   
“huh?”   
She wriggles the books under her arm to free her right hand and opens the door.  
“that’s new.”  
She shrugs again and walks straight towards the desk, placing the books down on the table.  
“Morning Regina, you’ll never guess what happened to me today! I got hit right in the … !”  
Where the fuck is Regina?  
Emma rushes to the bed, flowers and books forgotten, she searches the room in a panic.  
“Regina??!”  
She runs back down to the bathroom, searches in there… nothing.  
Emma runs at full speed down the stairs, catching herself before she fell into the wall opposite them. She picks back up speed as she bolts to the back door. She rips the door open and steps out.  
“Regina??!” she says in a panic.  
Taking a few steps out towards the stairs, Emma quickly peruses the area until she spots a figure under the tree.  
“Regina” she says relieved.  
The brunette turns her head, smiling the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen, “Hello Dear”.  
Emma swallows hard while thinking to herself “oh my gods, that voice … fuck”  
Emma slowly starts to make her way down the stairs, “how, how are you awake?”  
Well isn’t that obvious...” the brunette says while smirking.  
Emma falters as she its transfixed by the smirking woman’s voice.  
“true loves kiss”   
Fuck!!   
Emma trips on the last step and falls face first … straight into the dirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading!! i'm so happy that so many of you are reading this.  
> if your are enjoying, let me know in the comments and leave a kudos.  
> i'll be replying to all the comments tomorrow (Australian Time)  
> thanks again to Renee for helping me out with the editing. My awkward way of speaking can be hard to understand sometimes :-P  
> you can find me on twitter as @SwenQueenie_Kas

Chapter 8

“ow! Fuck!” Emma groans with her face flat on the ground.  
She grunts as she pulls herself up onto her hands and knees.  
“you alright dear?” she hears Regina chuckle.  
Still sitting under the tree, Regina watches the blonde struggle with amusement.  
Emma laughs and shakes her head while standing up fast, she stammers back a step to regain her balance. “I’m good” she grunts as she brushes off her shirt, “kind of a regular occurrence for me, I’m used to it”. She offers the brunette a half smile.  
“your lip is bleeding” said Regina as she closes her book and stands.  
“oh… that’s nothing, that happened this morning” Emma shrugs.  
Regina breathes out heavily and makes her way over towards Emma, “come here, I’ll fix that for you”.  
They meet half way in the courtyard and Regina waves her hand over Emma’s face and it magics away all the blood and dirt, also healing the cut, “better?” Regina asks with concern in her eyes.  
Emma gets lost in Regina’s eyes for a moment, getting caught up in the dark chocolate pools, she takes a step back and shakes her head to get back out of her daydream “yeah, thanks… thank you.”  
“so what exactly happened to cause you to originally bust open your lip?”, Regina says as she raises an eyebrow at her.  
“I was training earlier and got really distracted”   
Regina nods her head and laughs to herself, she knows exactly what distracted the blonde.  
“oh! I’m Emma by the way” Emma smiles a big toothy grin towards Regina.  
“And I’m Regina, but you know that already”

They stare at each other for a while. Both looking each other over.  
Emma was the first to speak.  
“I kissed you(?)” she says like it’s a question.  
“I gathered that dear, how else was I supposed to awake?”  
Emma looks at Regina with so many questions in her eyes, “does that mean I’m your…”.  
“true love?” Regina nods once, “it would appear so.”  
Emma just nods her head up and down then opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it again, thinking better not.  
“does that disappoint you?” Regina says with a neutral face, being careful not to show her true feelings of her heart dropping in her chest.  
“No!!” Emma quickly states “of course not!! Definitely not!! I just thought that maybe I too took advantage of you in a vulnerable situation. You don’t deserve that again.”  
“thank you dear, that’s rather…” she pauses to think of the words, “charming of you”  
Emma chuckles to herself at the irony, “yeah… I have my moments”

Regina turns around and starts walking back towards the tree, Emma following closely behind her. She extends her arms out, displaying the courtyard, “I guess I have you to thank for this? It looks more beautiful than I remember”. Reaching her destination under the tree, Regina quickly turns around and finds herself face to face with Emma. She looks down at Emma’s lips and back up to her eyes, “thank you, Em-ma” she softly said.  
Emma’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets at the way Regina said her name. She just stares at the woman, completely hypnotized by Regina’s complexion.  
They just stand there and stare in each other’s eyes.  
Emma’s the first to move. She reaches a hand up into the tree and picks down an apple. Cheeky grin planted across her face, she starts to walk backwards.  
“what are you doing?” Regina questions, completely amused by Emma’s actions.  
“I promised Stanley I’d give him an apple after I said hello to you” she chuckles.  
“and who is Stanley?” Regina questions with an as equally cheeky grin.  
“my horse” Still walking backwards, Emma stumbles on her footing and almost falls over again. She quickly collects herself and tries to play it off.  
“smooth… very smooth” Regina giggles at the blonde.  
Embarrassed by almost falling, again, she turns around and makes her way back towards the castle, “I’ll be right back” she says over her shoulder.  
“be careful of the steps dear” Regina says seriously, “wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself for the third time today”. Regina can’t help but laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma runs out the front door, huge smile planted across her face, and greets her awaiting horse.  
“here you go boy, you’ll love it!” she says as she hands him the apple.  
She walks closer to him and wraps her arms around his to give him a big hug.  
“guess what… Regina is awake. I kissed her awake. My fucking kiss woke her up. She’s my true love?” Emma looks up in realisation “she’s my true love!!”   
Emma can’t contain her excitement so she continues on to rant.   
“She’s so beautiful!! You have no idea.”   
She leans her head against the horse, “her smile, her laugh, her voice and by the gods… her EYES!! I could just get lost in them forever… she’s so amazing already. I can’t wait to actually get to know her better”  
Emma quickly straightens herself and starts to make her way back towards the castle, “I’m going to go do that! Stay right here Stanley old boy”.

Emma rushes back through the door, slamming it closed as she jogs her way back to the court yard where Regina is waiting for her. The smile planted across Emma’s face could be seen from miles away. She was finally going to meet the woman she was falling in love with through the pages of the journal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma makes her way out onto the terrace and is struck still when she sees the anger that crosses Regina’s face.  
“What is it with you and SLAMMING my FUCKING doors?” the brunette says as she stalks towards the blonde.  
Emma is in complete shock. Very confused at her conflicting feelings that are running around in her head.   
Should I feel turned on right now? Regina looks so sexy strutting over here. Oh fuck! She’s really angry… look at that vein in her forehead, it looks like it’s about to pop. Oh my gods she’s beautiful!  
Confused on what to say, Emma just smiles an awkward smile and shrugs up a shoulder “sorry??”  
Regina scoffs at her and makes her way up onto the terrace, “sorry? That’s it? Apology not accepted. It seems you’ve made yourself quite at home here haven’t you!”  
Regina walks straight up to Emma and stands in her personal space. Heat radiates from Regina as she falls into her anger.  
“you left my study an utter mess and you’ve been nothing but a slob by leaving shit laying around!”  
Emma looks at Regina with confusion and is about to say something but Regina continues her rant.  
“you slam my doors, you have left books laying around everywhere and you don’t even have the decency to put things back where they belong! You are a slob!”  
“hey! Excuse me!” Emma crosses her arms against her chest, “those books were in organised piles. I have been researching every book you have… going on a month now. They were all there for a purpose. It wasn’t a mess! It was in tidy piles … And I’m definitely no slob!”  
“organised? That looked like a tornado from OZ came over my desk.”  
“well you do have a lot of books Regina” Emma states, “I don’t know what else I’m meant to say? It was organised. Maybe not to your ‘queenly’ standards but it definitely falls into mine.”  
Regina takes a step back and looks at Emma in contemplation and then finally gives, “fine. I’ll give you that. Still doesn’t excuse you from leaving the handtowel on the floor of the bathroom” she raises a challenging eyebrow, “still going to argue that you’re not a slob?”  
Emma scrunches her face up at Regina, “on the floor? I put it on the hook?”  
“well dear, I found it on the floor. Only two people have access to this castle and I can assure you that it wasn’t me who put it there” Regina looks at Emma challengingly and smirks, “It surely wasn’t me, I was asleep” she stated as a matter of fact.  
“Regina…” Emma sighed, “I put it on the hook”  
“it was on the ground”  
“but I put it ON THE HOOK”  
“No! it was ON THE GROUND”  
Emma scoffs at her and shakes her head, “then maybe it fell on the ground… off the hook?”  
Regina looks back up at the sincerity in Emma’s eyes, “well then, that may be a possibility”  
“may be a possibility? C’mon Regina. It clearly slipped from its hook. I wasn’t raised in a barn. I know simple housekeeping”  
Regina chuckles and folds her arms “fine! It fell from the hook. Happy?”   
“you’re not going to say sorry for yelling at me?”  
Regina turns and walks away.  
“No”.  
Emma just stare at her retreating form, confused about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys!!!  
> i love that so many are reading!!  
> please leave kudos and/or a comment, so i know if you're enjoying it.  
> i'm @SwenQueenie_Kas on Twitter

Chapter 9

Emma watched as Regina made her way down the path towards the lake. She understands that she upset the brunette and made a note to keep in mind to be more aware what she is doing. It’s not easy when you’re such an unco-ordinated dork. She’s always slipping or tripping over things and slamming doors when she is in a rush.   
“You finally wake the woman, and the first thing you do is piss her off” she growled at herself, “Well done Swan”.

Emma decides to make her way down to Regina. When she reaches the top of the hill, she notices Regina throwing pebbles in the water. She chuckles to herself and wonders if Regina is attempting to skip rocks. She walks down the hill and approaches the brunette. 

Regina turns around and spots Emma coming to stand next to her and offers the blonde a small smile before she faces herself back towards the lake.  
“I may have overreacted” Regina said in a small voice, “old habits die hard”  
Regina turns her head and looks up at Emma with sad eyes, “I am sorry about that”.  
Reaching a hand up onto Regina’s arm, Emma whispers “it’s okay”   
The brunette looks down at the hand touching her and then smirks back at the blonde and says with a confident tone, “I’m not sorry about yelling at you for slamming my doors though.”   
They both chuckle and it quickly lightens the mood.  
“yeah, I’m working on that” she laughs at herself, “I’m a tad bit clumsy and always making a heap of noise when I’m in a rush”  
“Don’t worry dear, I’ve found that out for myself”   
They both begin to laugh and continue to look out upon the lake.

Regina starts to throw the tiny rocks into the water again and Emma begins to laugh.   
Regina is baffled by the woman and looks over at her and smiles, “what’s funny?”  
Emma shakes her head at herself as she leans down and picks up a flat stone and flicks it into the water.  
Both women watch as it bounces six times until it finally drowns beneath the water’s surface.  
“can you teach me that?!” Regina beams up at Emma.  
“of course… ummm here” Emma bends down and picks up another flat rock, “this one will work”.  
Emma grabs Regina’s hand and takes her closer to the water’s edge. She finds another two flat stones and picks them up, handing one to Regina.  
“you just hold it like this and then let it go like this” Emma says as she throws another stone, this one skipped five times before it fell.  
Regina nods her head and copies Emma’s movement. She pulls her arm back the same and flicks the stone out of her wrist but it only just plopped into the water instantly.  
Completely shocked that it didn’t work, Regina looks up at Emma in confusion, “What did I do wrong?!”  
Emma just laughs at her and walks behind Regina.  
“may I?” she asks, as she gestures to come closer into Regina’s personal space.  
Regina nods her head once and takes in a deep breath as Emma positions her front into Regina’s back. Tingles shoot through her body again as Emma places one hand on her hip as the other gestures to her hand.  
“Hold your fingers up like this” Emma says as she holds up her thumb and index finger in a shape of a c.  
“yup that’s good, now here” she places the stone between Regina’s fingers, they both look at each other shyly as their magic starts to spark together.  
“I’ve really got to find a safe word to stop that from happening” Emma chuckled.  
Regina turns her head and looks at Emma confused, “a what?”  
Embarrassed as she realises that she’d said it out loud, Emma quickly says “a safe word. That way I don’t hurt you with the sparking light thingy that my hand always does around you”  
Regina laughs and rests her body more against Emma, “that’s very considerate of you dear, but don’t worry, it’s just our magic saying hello to each other. Our magic is bound by true love also, so it wants to connect as we do. It will ease up eventually.”  
“oh, okay” Emma says and puts her attention back to showing Regina.  
“okay now you bring the stone back like this, and then let it go like this”  
Emma guides Regina’s hand as she directed and the stone skips two times until it splashed down to the bottom.  
Regina jumping up and down, turns herself around in Emma’s arms and hugs her.  
“thank you so much” she beamed into Emma’s hair, “I’ve always wanted to do that”  
They separate but unconsciously keep holding each other’s hands. Big smiles radiated both their faces and a big blush starts to invade Emma’s cheeks.  
“does that mean you’ve forgiven me for slamming the door” Emma offers a cheeky grin.  
“don’t push your luck” Regina says sternly before going back to smiling.

Regina lets go of one of Emma’s hands and starts to pull her along the water’s edge, “come, let’s go for a walk. Tell me what’s happened since I’ve been asleep”.  
They start to walk hand in hand around the lake, Emma looks around and watches a flock of birds flying around in the mid-day breeze.   
“Nothing overly major since the days of ‘The Evil Queen’”, Emma laughed at the title, “I heard about the tales of the Evil Queen as a young child but no one speaks about you since the Great Dark One battles.”  
Regina looked at Emma, encouraging her to tell her about the battles.  
“the Dark One had true loves kiss, all his powers made their way back into the dagger. The kingdoms fought one another to either claim the power as their own or destroy it. The White Kingdom and a few of the neighbouring kingdoms joined together to defend it so it could be destroyed. I met my best friend Neil at one of the war council meetings, my parents both fought alongside his to protect the realm. Sadly, Mother died pretty early in the battles. Father was distraught but it helped fuel his fire to help finish the battles. We won, the dagger is now destroyed. No one really knows how but Father assures me it’s gone. He would never lie to me”, Emma sighed at the thought of her father.  
“what’s wrong?”, Regina asked as she picked up the hesitation.  
“he’d never lie to me but he does keep things from me. He has asked Neil to propose to me on my birthday that is coming up”  
Regina wasn’t expecting that answer and she definitely wasn’t expecting to ask this question, “do you love him?”  
“hahaha!! Neil?” Emma laughed loud, “no. he’s just my friend. Plus there is the part where I am super gay. Neil is the only one who knows… well and now you” she chuckled at herself as she noticed she just outed herself to this beauty.  
“we’re planning to make him propose in front of everyone at my party, that way our parents don’t scold him for not trying. They’ll drop it if I just say no in front of them all… hopefully.”

They stroll around the lake, hand in hand, for an hour while Emma continues to tell Regina about the Dark One battles. It’s nothing overly exciting but Regina wanted to know.

As they come up to their original spot where they threw the stones, Regina lets go of Emma’s hand.  
“seeing as you know about my childhood, why don’t you tell me more of yours” she sits down on a stone, patting the one next to her in invitation for Emma to sit down.  
“not much to say really… I’m just me. What you see is what you get” Emma chuckles looking over at Regina, “I’m very much still a big kid”.  
The brunette, not impressed by the deflection, raises her eyebrows, “seriously Emma” Regina barks, annoyed that she’s not cooperating. “you’ve read everything there is to know about me. All from my childhood, as a teenager and as someone’s trophy queen. Please don’t fight me on this”, her features soften and she reaches for Emma’s hand and pulls her down to sit on the rock.   
Emma shocked about the magic that enveloped their hands, Regina stops her thoughts by lifting up her chin so she looks her in the eyes. “ignore it.” She says sweetly, “I want to know what made you, you”.  
Emma takes a large breath in and sighs it back out “oh kay”  
“where to start? Ummm… my childhood was pretty basic. While my parents were working around the castle, I would play in the kitchen with the head cooks granddaughter. Ruby and I ended up being really close as kids. We both learnt how to ride horses together and my mother taught us both how to shoot a bow & arrow. I’m still pretty good but I prefer more close contact sports like sparring or swords play. I was forced to do etiquette classes, but we both know how that turned out”   
Regina hummed and nodded her head in agreement.  
“Mother tried so hard to get me in dresses, but I always came back with them either torn or dirty. She finally gave up when I became a teenager. I had raging PMS one morning and threw them all out my window. My father told her to let me wear what I wanted and it was never brought up again.”  
“that sounds like someone I used to know” Regina says as she thinks back about Snow White.  
“ha-ha! Yeah, I wasn’t the best of teenagers. After my Mother died in battle, I was always pushing my limits with Father. He’s such a kind and gentle man, he didn’t really deserve me running off all the time. I’d sneak off when he was busy and I’d take my horse and head into the town. Everyone knew me, so I was never able to get up to too much trouble but it was great to get away sometimes.”  
Emma runs her hands through her hair and sighs  
“I guess the best thing for me was when Father enrolled me into the training of the White Kingdom Knights. It taught me that with every action has an opposite reaction. I thought about it a lot when I was alone. My poor father lost his truelove and now had a moody teenager that didn’t want to be handled. So I stuck to the training and got really good at it. I’m now the most skilled swordsperson in the realm and never get hit…” she blushes and laughs “except for today. No idea what happened there”  
Regina nods her head and bites her lip trying not to laugh.  
Emma’s jaw drops as she just gawks at Regina’s mouth.  
“you’ll catch flies if you keep that open too long dear”, Regina says while smiling at Emma.  
Emma clears her throat and looks out upon the water and continues telling Regina her life story.  
“haha! Of course like any other man’s club, initiations are a must. The guys had me go down to our lake and attempt to steal one of the swan’s freshly laid eggs. I was planning on taking it back if I got one but I wasn’t quick enough to get it. I got close… really close. I almost had it in my hands. I had no idea the swan was next to me until it screeched in my ear. I tried to run away but was so stunned that it was chasing me, that I kept tripping over my own feet.”  
Regina broke out into a fit of laughter. So lost in her laugh, she leant herself over Emma and slaps a hand in her lap. “omg Emma, you are such an idiot!!” she cackled.  
Emma watched as Regina lost her shit in laughter and started to laugh herself, “it is rather funny now that I think of it. The guys call me Swan now because of it. I made them swear not to tell any of the other knights why. The others think it’s because I don’t look dangerous until I’m ready to fight.”  
Regina corrects her posture but leaves her hand on Emma’s knee, squeezing it to get the woman’s attention. “I’m pretty sure they think you’re as beautiful as a swan too dear” she flirts.  
Emma blushes bright red and chuckles awkwardly at the remark “I highly doubt that! I beat the shit out of them on a daily basis. I don’t think they’d think anything nice about me by the end of our training sessions.”  
“And what does your father think about you fighting men every day?” Regina asks the blonde.  
“he loves it honestly. He’s gotten too rusty to train with them anymore. So having me keep them in shape and alert really helps him out.”  
“helps him out? Why would it help him out?” Regina looks at Emma with so many questions in her eyes. “Emma…. Who is your father?”  
“King David Charming” Emma said anxiously.  
“What was your Mother’s name?”  
“Snow White”

Fuck!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fuck!!!

Regina disappears in a flash of purple smoke.   
She magicked herself up into her watch tower, it was the one place she always went to think.  
“what the fuck!!” Regina says, “this can’t be happening”, she paces the room in distress.  
She makes her way to the window and drops down to her knee’s in the same stop her father was killed. Placing her hands on the area he had laid, she starts to sob.   
“my true love… my true love is the daughter of Snow White. Why would the fates set this out like this? Snow White took away my happiness… TWICE!! First Daniel, and then my father. This isn’t fair. Why does my life always have to tie in with hers??!!”

Regina looks through the window and stares out towards the White Kingdom while thinking to herself.  
“this isn’t fair. This new beginning was meant to be rid of her. How can I be happy if she’ll always be a reminder in my life?... I don’t think I can do this. Maybe I should just take another sleeping curse…” she chuckles at the thought, knowing fair well that Emma would be stubborn enough to wake her up again.  
“Emma” she says as a smile takes over her face.  
“Emma is great. She’s been so thoughtful. So patient. She’s so sweet. And that smile… I’m going to fall to my knee for that smile. And her eyes, how could I ever forget about her eyes, they’re so beautiful and green. They’re so alluring and I could get lost in them forever. I’m so hopeless” she slumps over the window at the thought, “I think I fell for her the moment she fell down the stairs. She’s such a dork, it’s definitely amusing. She makes me smile. I haven’t smiled this much before, not even with Daniel… and to think it hasn’t even been a full day. This has got to be hard for her too. It must not have been easy for her when she found out who I was. Her mother had to of told her stories about me.”  
The woman stands back up and leans against the window’s edge, “why does my life always have to be a struggle? I am over fighting. I just want to live.”

At that moment, Regina looks over her shoulder towards the stairs. she hears someone stamping their heavy feet as they run up them. Shaking her head and smiling, Regina rolls her eyes.

Emma comes bounding in the room gasping for breath and smiles when she makes eye contact with Regina.

Regina is still clearly fuming but Emma still walks in the door.

“hi” Emma shyly says as she makes her way closer to Regina.

“how did you know I would be here?” Regina asked curiously.

“I read you journals” Emma shrugs, “I know this is where you come when you need to think”

“hmmt” Regina groaned out, “yes, well… finding out that it’s only been 21 years, my true love is the daughter of the person I hate and my life will always be tied to Snow White … it is a bit of a shock dear”, Regina said with sass.

Emma just stands there awkwardly, slipping a hand in her pocket as she adjusts her stance from leg to leg.

“why didn’t you tell me who you are?” Regina growled at Emma.

“because introducing myself as ‘Princess Emma Charming, Daughter of your Enemies’, didn’t seem like a good idea” 

“and lying to me about it is?” Regina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Emma frowned, “I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t tell you. I know I should of but I knew you’d be upset”

“damb right I’m upset!!” Regina yelled.

“I’m not my parents, Regina. I am more than my birthright. I am my own person with my own thoughts and feelings. The issues you three had, has nothing to do with me. I like you for you and I hope you want to know me for me”

Regina scoffs at Emma and shakes her head, “I’m sure your mother had told you about all the ‘evil’ things I had done. I’m surprised you’re even here”

Emma takes a few steps forward, “that doesn’t matter anymore. They were just stories. I know some things did happen but it really doesn’t matter to me. I understand that you had a kingdom to run and that my mother was a royal pain in the arse. But I got to know your side of the story through your journals and I think that you did everything you thought right for the good of your kingdom. I get it Regina, I really do. You weren’t evil, you were just a strict ruler. Mother just liked to run her mouth and wanted everyone to love her more than you”

Regina just stares at Emma in shock as a tear starts to run down her face. No one had given her a chance before and this was all completely new for her.

Emma walks closer to Regina and offers her a small smile, “I’m going to be completely honest with you here…”

“please do”, Regina chuckles mockingly as she wipes her tear away.

“after spending the last few weeks here and reading your journals, I feel like I’ve gotten to know you, the real you. I’ve read all the secrets that you’ve never told anyone. I have gotten to know why you did the things that made others upset with you. You always had a reason for them. You were a great ruler…” Emma smiles up at Regina, “I loved reading how you wished that the people trusted you enough to get to know you. You wanted to be able to make them happy but they fought you all the way because of my mother. You decided that being stricter on them was the only way they’d comply. I loved the fact you tried though. It shows that you really are an incredible person under all that sass”

They both chuckle at the thought of Regina’s sassiness.

“see, I love that. You’re not some hard arse that wants to be evil and destroy everything. You just want to be loved and fit in so you can be the best person you can be. you do deserve to have a fresh start and now that Mother is gone, I think that can be a possibility for you.”

“you think the people will forgive me for my past?” Regina asked timidly.

“I think they’d listen to me at least. if I ask them to give you a chance, I know most of them would. They’d love you” Emma blushed, “I know I am starting too”

Regina just stares at the blonde, not sure if she just heard Emma correctly. 

“I don’t expect to you to say anything to that. You only just met me really. Well and so have I, but I feel like I really got to know you when I was reading your journals. I know your favourite colour is purple, you fell in love with it when your magic matured and it took that form. I know your favourite flowers have been lilies since you were a little girl, I know that you and your father planted them all throughout the gardens for you both to enjoy together. I know that your father was the only person who saw you for you, he never expecting you to be anyone else. I know that you loved to play the piano as a teenager and that you miss it, I know that you were forced to stop playing when you became Queen because my mother didn’t like music. I know you like to wake up early to watch the sunrise. the world stops for the smallest of moments as the sun breaks the surface, and you feel that it brings endless opportunities for you to start new for the day. But in the past, you were always disappointed that it was always the same shit every day.”

Emma rubs a hand over her face as she continues. Regina is still just staring at her.

“I’m not perfect Regina, I know that. But I want to make sure you have the new beginning that you’ve wished for all your life. I’m not asking you to love me, I am just asking you to be my friend and give me the chance to help you get the happiness you deserve. You really deserve a new beginning… Maybe you weren’t tied into my mother’s life, but she was tied into yours. Maybe everything happened the way it did so we could meet and you could have more chances to be happy. Please let me help you. Don’t shut me out because of things that have nothing to do with me.” Emma allows Regina a moment to let that all sink in, she can see the woman is thinking.

And think, Regina does.  
“this is too good to be true. I can’t take my eyes off her. Is she right? Could everything of happened all for this moment. Do I really get a chance for a new beginning? I need this… I need her”

Regina looked harder into Emma’s eyes as she contemplated a single thought.

“can I try something?” she asked Emma as she started to walk closer towards her.  
“yeah, of course” Emma said as she too walked closer to Regina.  
They meet in the middle of the room and breathe in deep as they get lost in each other’s eyes again.

Regina brings her hand up to Emma’s face and slides it along the blonde’s jaw. She smiles as she watches as Emma’s breath gets heavier. Their magic dancing a light lilac glow under her hand. Regina leans in closer and whispers to Emma, “I’m going to kiss you now”  
Emma smiles big as she wets her lips, “okay” she says as she steps in towards Regina.

Is seems like time stands still as their lips finally touch. It starts small and sweet. No one makes a move to separate. Instead, Emma raises her hands up and cups Regina’s face as she deepens the kiss. Regina moves her other hand onto Emma’s hip and pulls her in closer.   
As Regina digs her nails into Emma’s side, she giggles when she hears the blonde moan. Emma slides her tongue against Regina’s lips, seeking permission to explore her mouth.  
Regina just chuckles and breaks the kiss, “ease up tiger, you have plenty of time to do that another time.”  
The two women just stand there in their embrace with their foreheads against each other’s.  
“I could get use to this” Emma giggled as she placed another soft kiss to the woman’s mouth.

Regina lifts a hand over Emma’s heart and smiles. A shimmer catches her eyes and she picks up the necklace.  
“I figured out you were wearing the necklace” Regina said to her.

“yeah, it kind of just happened. I was just holding it as it glowed and then next think I know, I’m putting it on.”

Regina snickers, “of course. It’s all to do with the magnetic pull that is tied to it through true love.” 

“oh! I thought it had to do with my magic again, it had been sparking like crazy every time I got close to you. I just thought that maybe the necklace had an essence of your magic in it and it connected us that way. Where did you find it?”

Regina separates from Emma and walks back over to the window. She pulls her own necklace out of her shirt and turns to Emma and sighs, “Daniel got them for us. He was told that it connects those who have true love. I thought he was conned into it, it never worked for us. That all makes sense now though…”, she lifts her hand up and grabs her own necklace as she looks back out the window, “If you hold it, you can feel how the other person is feeling or project your feelings over towards them. I have read that you can also find the location of the other person if they’re in danger too.”

Emma walks over to Regina and stands behind her, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist. She places a light kiss to the woman’s cheek and smiles at her, “I can feel you’re not angry with me. I can feel happiness right now”

Regina turns her head to the side, letting go of the necklace to cup Emma’s cheek, “in this moment right now, I definitely feel happy” she smiles at the blonde and leans in and kisses her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for reading!!  
> i really hope that you are enjoying it!!  
> please leave Kudos and/or comment.
> 
> Thank you so much Renee for helping me edit again!!

Chapter 11

NSFW

 

Regina turns her head to the side, letting go of the necklace to cup Emma’s cheek, “in this moment right now, I definitely feel happy” she smiles at the blonde and leans in and kisses her.

Emma grabs Regina by the hips and turns her around to face her. Embracing more into the kiss, she leads the brunette to the wall and pushes her up against it with a little bit of force.  
Regina smirks at her and raises an eyebrow, “really Swan? going to show me how well you play with others are you?”

Emma laughs lightly as a blush starts to creep up her face, “so maybe I’m getting a little carried away” 

“by all means” Regina says seductively, “carry away”

Shocked by what the brunette just said, Emma’s jaw drops as she watches a cheeky grin crawl up Regina’s face. The brunette laughs at how shy the blonde has just become. Regina reaches out and pulls Emma back into her by the shirt and open mouth kisses her as she caresses her tongue against Emma’s.

Emma closes her eyes and falls into Regina’s embrace. She feels a swift of air around her and it takes her a few nanoseconds to realise what’s happened, Regina had magicked them down into her room. She quickly recovers and fights Regina’s tongue for dominance. Emma bends down and lifts Regina up under her buttocks, the brunette gets the point and wraps her legs around the blonde’s waists.

Regina moans into Emma’s mouth as she caresses the blonde’s strong arms. She slides her hands up and the strong biceps and bites Emma’s lips. 

Emma is startled by the action and looks at Regina as if she’s offended, “ow!” she scoffs, “that fucking hurt!”

“that’s the point dear” Regina says in her sexy voice, “now are you going to take us over to the bed or are we just going to stand here for the rest of the day”, she lifts a challenging eyebrow and smirks half a smirk.

“you really are evil” Emma joked.

Regina starts to kiss Emma’s neck as the blonde walks them over to the bed. She looks up at the blonde and sees a cheeky smile across Emma’s face, her eyes dilate in realisation of what Emma is about to do, “don’t you dare!!” she demanded.

Emma just laughs as she throws Regina down onto the bed. She broke out more into a fit of laughter that only got worse as Regina death glared her.

Regina looked around the room, finding it hard not to laugh along with the blonde. She quickly becomes furious as she spots more books scatter across her desk again, “really Emma??!” she says as she points to the books.

“huh” Emma is confused until she follows the line of sight of where the brunettes finger is pointing. She just laughs again, which infuriates Regina more.

“why do you think this is funny? You leave a mess everywhere you go!”, Regina scowled.

“shhh”, Emma says with that cheeky grin again. She starts to crawl up onto the mattress over to Regina, “I put them down in a rush to find you. I’ll clean them up later. Now are you going to shut up, or do I just have to kiss you”

“fuck you are infuriating” Regina says as she pulls Emma’s body on top of hers.

The blonde positions herself between Regina’s legs and starts to kiss her again. it quickly starts to heat up as Regina starts to grind her core into Emma’s. Emma feels Regina’s eagerness, so she meets Regina’s every thrust.

Regina begins to moan. “fuck Emma. Don’t stop. Keep going”

Emma is only too happy to oblige and starts to pick up her movement. She moves Regina’s hair to the side and starts to place light kisses onto the woman’s neck. She feels encouragement to go harder as Regina tangles her hand in blonde hair. With one of her hands, Emma starts to lift up Regina’s shirt and slowly starts to drag her hand up Regina’s body. She is rewarded with a loud moan as she reaches Regina’s breast and begins to massage it.

Regina is pretty much panting and feels like she is about to explode. She grabs a hold of Emma’s arse and pushes their cores harder together, “fuck Emma, oh fuck!! I’m about to... I’m about to… FFFUUUCCKKKK!!!!” 

Regina’s hips buck madly against Emma as she comes undone. She slows her movement down and begins to hide her face and giggles.

Emma removes Regina’s hand and is gifted by a bright smiling and red blushing Regina, “you are so beautiful” she says and leans down and kisses Regina lightly on the lips.

“now I think I am the one who got carried away” Regina blushed, “I got caught up in the moment… but you feel so FUCKING GOOD!” she exclaimed.

“I definitely am not going to complain, that was great to watch you come undone. You really are beautiful Regina”. Emma moves off Regina and lays next to her on her side. Regina’s shirt is still lifted, so Emma starts to draw little circles around Regina’s toned stomach. 

They both just lay there and watch Emma’s hand while Regina finishes coming down from her high. Once she has, Regina grabs Emma’s hand from her stomach and brings it up to her lips, planting light kisses upon the knuckles. Emma smiles up at her with so much emotion in her eyes, so Regina lifts her other hand up and grabs a hold of her necklace and sighs happily. She feels so much passion, maybe even love, coursing throughout her body that is being emitted by Emma. 

Emma follows suit and places her own hand onto her necklace, she can feel that Regina is falling in love with her, more and more every second that passes by.  
They both lay there, holding their own necklaces, smiling at each other while getting lost in each other’s eyes. The moment was quickly ruined when Emma’s stomach grumbled, which caused them both to roll into each other in a fit of laughter.

“oh man!” Emma complained, “I was enjoying that!”

“as were I dear, but I think its best we feed you before it ruins another beautiful moment” Regina chuckles.

Emma frowned and was about to defend herself but her tummy grumbled again and she decided to claim defeat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They both make their way down the stairs towards the kitchen, Regina chuckles “so it seems you can walk on stairs without sounding like an elephant” 

“ha ha! You’re so funny” Emma said sarcastically. Clearly becoming annoyed at the brunette’s remark.

Regina laughs at the blonde, “you are so adorable when you try to be grumpy” 

Emma scrunches up her face in annoyance, “no I’m not! You keep picking on me!”

Regina grabs Emma from behind as the blonde tries to walk off, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she whispers in Emma’s ear, “I’ll make it up to you, in the meantime…” Regina slaps Emma on the arse and struts past her, “let’s get you fed. You’re clearly hangry”.

Emma stands still in the walk way and just stares at Regina’s rear end, watching as she swings her hips as she walks into the kitchen. Heat infiltrating her core, Emma groans at herself. She knows that she is becoming cranky because she’s hungry, but there are other things she is thinking about that doesn’t involve food. Knowing herself though, it is best to eat first and explore later. So, she shakes herself out of her thoughts and follows that fine ass into the kitchen.

 

Regina is leaning on the counter as she walks in, devilish smile all over her face, “you alright dear” she flirts.

“hmmm”, Emma blushed, “I was just thinking”

“mmmm” Regina hums knowingly, “what about … Em-ma?”

“this…” Emma stalks over to Regina and lifts her up onto the counter. Their bodies stick together like magnets as Emma starts to kiss the woman hard. Their hands exploring each other’s bodies as they moan into each other’s mouths. Emma digs her nails into Regina’s leg and is rewarded with a buck of her pelvis against her own. Emma starts to trail kisses along Regina’s jaw, up to behind her ear and back down her neck. She lifts up Regina’s shirt and grabs a firm handful of the woman’s breast. 

Regina bites her lip and reluctantly grabs both of Emma’s wrists and pulls them down to in front of her, “as much as I am enjoying this, and by the gods I am, but we need to stop so you can eat”

Emma groans at the woman in frustration and walks over to the cupboard and grabs out two plates. She then slaps down the slices of bread onto the plate and stomps over to the cupboard. “do you want meat? I have dried bacon in here still from yesterday” she asked Regina sternly.

The brunette, still sitting up on the counter, giggles to herself. “yes please Em-ma”. 

Emma takes a deep breath in through the nose to try and stifle her ever building frustrations. She slaps the pieces of meat onto the two sandwiches and makes her way back over to Regina. Crankiness is definitely visible on Emma’s face as she hands over one of the plates to her. 

“thank you dear” Regina says as she pulls Emma by the shirt to back in between her legs. She places a gentle kiss onto Emma’s cheek and lifts up the blonde’s sandwich, “open” she instructed. Emma did as she was told and bit down when Regina put the food into her mouth.

They stayed in that position as they ate their late afternoon snack. Emma was sated and it was clear for Regina to see.

“hmmm” Regina hummed as Emma rubbed her hands up and down her legs, “this has been quite the eventful day today”

“yes, it has” Emma blushed at how the day had transpired.

“at first, I thought you were an utter slob that slammed my doors, but quickly after meeting you, I was lucky to find that you’re just a clumsy, heavy footed dork that gets Hangry. Oh! And you also have a nice butt” Regina said and winked at Emma.

“and here I thought you were this sweet, misunderstood woman, but now I know that you’re also full of sass and like to get your own way… lucky for you I like it” Emma says and places a sweet kiss against her lips.

“you’re ever the charmer, aren’t you Emma?”

“it comes with the name” 

“I bet you have all the young ladies chasing you back in your kingdom don’t you?”

*Silence*

“what’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you are involved with anyone” Regina asks with concern.

“No, I’m not. Not for 2 years now” Emma says. She steps away from Regina and leans against the opposite counter. “I’ve only ever been with one woman before, her name was Lilith. We used to train together and had a thing for a while. She never touched me though, she was too scared to be the one to deflower the heir to the throne. I understood, it was still great to fool around and experiment though.”

“what happened to her?” 

“she was sent off to go help Queen Abagail Midas protect her kingdom. it was being attacked by a rebel group. Lilith died near the end of the battles. She fought well” a darkness crossed over Emma’s face.

“do you still care for her?” Regina asked.

“no, well yes, but not like that. It was never like that. It was just good to have company. Neil actually walked in on us one time, that’s how he found out I was gay. He’s a good friend though. He’d never out me” 

Regina jumps down from the counter, collecting the plates and starts to rinse them off. Emma comes up behind her and kisses her lightly behind the ear.

“I best be heading off, the sun is going to be setting soon” Emma unenthusiastically says.

Regina quickly whips around and grabs a hold of the blonde’s hips, desperate for her to stay, “why? You can stay if you like. I can promise you that there won’t be any deflowering tonight. I just want to spend more time with you.”

Emma groans at Regina, “what if I’m leaving because I want to be deflowered?” 

“Well dear” Regina says seductively, “there is no better way for me to enact my revenge on Snow White, than to deflower her precious little girl”.  
Regina smirks wickedly but quickly falters as she realises that she didn’t get the reaction she desired.

Emma is pissed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Chapter 12 - NSFW

“EMMA! STOP!” Regina screams as she runs out after the retreating blonde. She did not mean to upset her like that. “Emma please! I didn’t mean for it to sound bad. Please just give me a chance to make it up to you.”

Emma kept walking but was abruptly stopped in her place as a purple cloud appeared in front of her. It quickly evaporated to display an upset Regina.

“what the fuck Regina! Move!”

“no” Regina cried, “please just listen to me

Emma just stares right at Regina, projecting so much hurt through her eyes. She can see that the brunette is upset with herself, but how could Regina of said that? Is this all this is? Just a way to get back at her mother?

“please just listen” Regina begged.

Emma shakes her head and looks away from Regina, “fine! Say what you need to say”

“thank you” Regina says as she wipes away the tears that fell down her face. “I had no right to say that. I didn’t even mean it that way. I won’t deny that it would be an excellent way for revenge but that’s not why I want to be intimate with you. It just slipped into my head. Please try to remember that for me, it was just yesterday when I watched her shoot an arrow into my father’s heart.”

“I get that Regina, I really do. but it’s no excuse to say it!” Emma argued back.

“I understand it’s no excuse, however, you’ve had over 3 weeks to get used to the idea of knowing me. I haven’t even had a full day yet. To find out that my true love is my enemies daughter, to then find out she still holds her virginity, of course it crossed my mind. I was educated by my own mother to seek out weaknesses and use them for my own advantage. It was purely habit to say that. It is not how I feel!” 

“then how do you feel Regina?”

“like this” Regina grabs a hold of her necklace and watches as Emma’s features relax, “I know it’s crazy but I guess it all comes into the territory of true love. This day alone has made me begin to fall in love with you. I can’t promise you a happy life with me but I can promise that I will try my very best to make our lives better. All my life I’ve helped destroy my own happiness, but I want to try to be happy… with YOU. that’s if you’d have me of course?” Regina looks up into Emma’s eyes, projecting so much hope that the woman would forgive her.

Emma shakes her head and smiles, “this necklace business is just cheating” she laughed, “I really want to be mad at you but I can feel you didn’t mean it that way.” She walked up to Regina and held the woman in her arms. “I really have to go though, it’s getting late and I have to train in the morning.”

“can you stay the night and just leave early in the morning?”

Emma groans and quickly decides to stay with the woman, “okay I’ll stay. I can just skip training for another day.”

“skipping classes now are we, Princess?”

Emma becomes awkward at the use of her title, “ahhh… I real don’t like being called that.”

“but you are a princess, I’m sure you’d be used to it by now”

“yeah I am, but I’m more than that title. I rather just be known as me and not who my family is. You know what I mean?”

“yes dear, I do” Regina places a soft kiss to the woman’s cheek, “for 18 years I’ve been called a Queen. To be completely honest, I don’t mind the title myself. I find it represents me quite well”

“because you’re a control freak?” Emma joked around.

“tssk. Now, now there Swan, let’s not start something you’re not willing to finish”

Emma laughed at Regina and held onto her tighter, “challenge excepted. Now let’s go start something I want to finish”

Emma hoisted Regina up over her shoulder. The Brunette was not amused, she started to throw herself around in an attempt to be set free. 

“for fucks sake Emma! Put me down!” Regina squealed.

“No” Emma giggled, “I started this and now I’m going to finish it.”

The blonde made her way over towards the stair case and took the first step. She said seriously to Regina, “please stop wriggling baby, I don’t want to drop you. I will put you down if you don’t trust me but I can make it up these steps”

Regina smiles at the sweet and playful side of Emma, honestly, she’s really enjoying herself. She didn’t want to say so though, so instead she just smacks Emma on the arse and the blonde got the point.

Emma made it up the stairs and made her way into Regina’s bedroom. She slowly brings Regina back over from her shoulder and plants a gentle kiss on her nose. 

“that’s a tad bit cute” Regina said blushing at Emma.

“Cute is for babies or puppies, that was neither. Was it Adorable? yes, cute? No!” Emma says smugly.

Regina just shakes her head at the blonde and hugs her tight in her embrace. She glides her arms up and down Emma’s back… “mmmm” she hummed, “you really do work out”

“if you think that’s impressive, check out these bad boys” Emma said cockily as she took a step back and lifted her shirt. She tensed her stomach to show off her defined six pack.

Regina was definitely impressed. She bites her lip and looks up to Emma with hungry eyes. Regina starts to stalk up to Emma, slamming her hand on Emma’s stomach, and starts to push her backwards. Emma’s back thumps hard against the wall. Regina slides both her hands over Emma’s hips and pins her there by thrusting her body against Emma’s. instantly their lips lock. All tongue and moans, there was nothing gentle about it. It was a hunger that needed to be fulfilled.

Emma wasn’t accustomed to being dominated, so she lifts Regina up onto her waist and carries her over to the bed. Their mouths never separated. Emma slowly leans over the bed and places Regina down gently as she laid on top of her. 

Regina was quick to start taking off Emma’s shirt and was eager to caress her naked skin. She hummed in Emma’s mouth as she felt all of the woman’s muscle on her back. Placing open mouth kisses down Emma’s torso, she sucks an erect nipple into her mouth as she starts to massage the other breast with her hand.

Emma moans loudly and arches her back, pressing herself more against the other woman. Her hips start to rotate unconsciously, which caused her to moan more. Quickly losing any and all control, if she had any in the first place, Emma submits into the moment.

Regina flips them over and starts to trail kisses down Emma’s body. She sits up and rips her own shirt off, “I want to feel my skin against yours” she said huskily. She leant back down and started to kiss Emma again.

The two women continued to explore each other’s naked skin as they lightly grinded their clothed cores against each other’s. Regina was getting frustrated that she wasn’t getting enough friction, so she swung a leg over Emma’s thigh as she pushed more into Emma heat. They both instantly pick up their rhythm and Emma starts to giggle.

“what’s funny?” Regina asked breathily

“I had a dream that was almost like this”

“oh really, what’s different?”

“we aren’t naked” she moaned

“well that can be arranged.”

Regina starts to make her way down Emma’s body, slowly kissing a path down to her hip bone. She bites down and is rewarded with Emma bucking her hips at her as she moans. Regina sits up and takes off Emma’s boots. she then looks at Emma and is in aww by the raw emotion that she sees in those green eyes. She could see the wanting and vulnerability shine through and Regina wanted to make sure Emma was still in this moment, she didn’t want to rush the woman into anything she wasn’t ready for.  
“are you okay if I take off your pants?” she asks with concern 

Emma nods her head and whispers “yes”

Regina kisses lightly above the top of Emma’s pants from hip to hip, and slowly starts to unbuckle her belt. She can feel Emma’s breathing intensify and starts to chuckle when she notices Emma tensing and untensing her abdominal muscles. Once the belt in undone, she unties Emma’s pants and looks up at the woman.  
“you sure you okay? I’ll need you to lift up so I can get these off”

Emma raises her hips and allows Regina to pull her pants off. 

Regina makes quick work of her own and climbs back up to Emma and Smiles, “you’re so beautiful”

“so are you” she says with love in her eyes as she leans up and kisses the brunette.

Regina positions her self back into the same position. Her wet core against Emma’s thigh and her thigh against Emma’s wet core. She then leans back down to Emma and kisses the blonde softly.

“this okay? Have you done this before?” Regina asks the blonde quizzically.

Emma shakes her head, “no I haven’t ever been naked with someone else. I always undressed the other and quickly did the deed.”

“I’ll go slow for you then my dear, I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for”

Emma smiles up at Regina and sighs happily, “I already love you” she confessed.

Regina looked down at Emma, all her pearly white teeth on display from her smiling, “I already love you too Emma”

Their mouths automatically connect like magnets, it is soft and sweet and truly beautiful. They let their hands explore each other’s naked curves and start to slowly move their thighs against each other’s heat. 

Emma gets a little eager and starts to fasten the movement of her hips, she stops when Regina sits up  
“everything ok?” Emma asks her.

Regina just smirks at her then looks down at Emma’s heat, she slowly tracks her hand down the blonde’s body. “absolutely fine” she says seductively as her fingers make their way into Emma’s pubic hair.

Emma’s breath hitches as Regina slowly drags a finger through her wet folds. “oh FuCK!”, She lets out a deep moan as Regina makes contact with her clit.

Regina is in complete aww as she watches Emma moan. She slowly starts to tease the woman by drawing slow circles around the throbbing nub. 

Emma’s hip start to rotate into Regina’s hand, trying to get the friction she desperately needs. “Baby don’t tease” she pleads to the woman.

Regina chuckles and bites her lip at the way Emma looks so longingly into her eyes. She slowly drags her finger down the wet folds and all the way back up towards the clit, causing Emma to buck at the contact. She then adds pressure to the swollen clit and removes her finger to only put it in her mouth. “mmmm, fuck you taste good”, Regina says to Emma as she grounds her hips against Emma’s leg, “so fucking good”. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth, poking out her tongue, she then curls her tongue around her finger, moaning at the taste and friction that she’s causing towards her own heat.

Emma takes the opportunity and slides her hand up Regina’s inner thigh. Regina doesn’t stop her so she continues to her wet core and slides a finger along the brunette’s clit. Regina reciprocates by sliding her finger back into Emma’s wet folds. They both find each other’s sweet spots and begin to set themselves into a rhythm. 

Regina leans on Emma’s body and kisses her again. both their hands speed up as they can feel each other’s pleasure begin to build. 

“Fuck Emma, fuck” Regina breathed heavily into the blonde’s mouth. She begins to trail kisses from the lips, to along her jaw and up to her ear. She breaths out her moans into Emma’s ear, which causes her to fasten her movement. “I want you inside me” Regina whispers into her ear.

Emma’s hand slows at the request. She gently slides her fingers up and down the slippery folds, adding a second finger, to make sure they’re completely wet. She teases Regina’s entrance, causing the brunette to growl at her. Emma chuckles and kisses the brunette, “look at me” she whispered to Regina. Regina looked up at her and Emma watched her face contort into pleasure as she enters Regina slowly and stills her hand so she can get comfortable. 

“oh Fuck” Regina moaned as she felt herself being filled with Emma’s fingers. She starts to roll her hips onto the hand.

Emma begins to penetrate the woman, letting Regina set the pace with her hips. Emma’s core heats up more as she feels Regina clench around her fingers, “fuck baby, I’m about to cum” she moans to the brunette.

“cum for me Emma, I’m so close” Regina moans back.

They both fall over the climax together, bucking and shuttering into each other. Once they’ve finished their high, Emma slowly extracts her fingers from Regina and places them in her mouth. She rolls her tongue around them and sucks hard, enjoying the flavour of Regina’s pleasure. 

Regina drops herself on top of Emma and just lays there spent. “I don’t want to move” she grunted at the blonde.

“then don’t baby” Emma says as she starts to brush her fingers through Regina’s hair, “just stay here and rest”

They both closed their eyes and peacefully drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma wakes up in the early hours of the morning. The sun is still yet to rise for another few hours. She kisses Regina on the forehead and slowly pulls herself from under the sleeping woman. She stands in the middle of the room butt naked, contemplating whether to put on her clothes from yesterday or raid Regina’s clothes. She ops for her own pants but finds a singlet to wear instead of her shirt.

Emma quietly makes her way out the front door to walks over to her horse. “hey buddy” she says as she approaches him, “sorry I left you out here all alone”. Emma slowly unties the horse and starts to lead him to walk, “c’mon boy. Let’s get you something to eat”. Leading Stanley around the castle, she lets him wander around the courtyard. He quickly finds the apple tree and starts to feast on the juicy treats. Emma liking his idea, walks over and spots her singlet and a book laying on the ground. She picks them up and picks half a dozen before heading back inside. She makes her way into the kitchen and places them all down onto the bench. She walks over to the cupboard and starts to go through the supplies she had left in there. She quickly makes a ball of dough and covers it to come back to later once its settled.

Emma grabs the book and singlet and tip toes back up the stairs, making her way quietly into Regina’s room. She smiles at the beautiful brunette that hasn’t moved from the position she left her. walking up to the desk, Emma picks up the scattered books and puts them all back into their respected spots in the bookshelves. Looking around the room, she sees that her flowers that she’d brought, had fallen slightly under the bed. She picks them up, they still look great, so she walks over to Regina’s side of the bed and adds them to the lilies. Seeing as she was already tidying the room, Emma decided to grab the clothes they had thrown everywhere and go wash them. She quietly made her way down to the washroom and got to work. 

Half an hour passed when she finished cleaning the clothes. Emma made her way back into the kitchen and started to prepare the food she had laid out. Once it was cooking in the oven, she went outside and sat on the steps. The sun was going to rise soon, she contemplated waking Regina until she heard a noise behind her. She jumped up, landing firmly on her feet away from the stair.  
“those are some mighty fine reflexes you’ve got there Swan” Regina said to her sleepily. She was wrapped up in her satin sheets.

Emma just chuckled at her and made her way back up the stairs to hug the woman. “mmmm, you smell good.” She hummed into her hair, “I was just thinking if I should wake you or not. I know you like to watch the sunrise, so I thought we could watch it together.”

Regina snuggled more into Emma’s embrace, “that sounds lovely”, she smiled.

They both sat down on the stairs, Emma had her arm wrapped around Regina’s shoulder as they leant into each other.

“this will be the first time I’ll actually believe myself, today will be a new day with the possibilities of new beginnings” Regina sighed happily to Emma.

The sun started to make its appearance as they watched it crack the surface. They stayed that way for a while.

“oh shit” Emma says, quickly jumping up out of her seat.

“what’s wrong?” Regina asked her just as quickly.

“I was cooking something. I’ll be right back!” Emma hurried into the kitchen and rushed over to the oven to check on her baked goods. She opens the oven’s door and is relieved to find that it isn’t burnt, but it definitely will be a little bit more crunchier. Oh well, it will have to do. Emma cuts two piece’s and places them onto plates and grabs two forks before heading back out to Regina.

 

When Emma returns to the courtyard, she spots Regina greeting her horse. She puts the plates down on the steps and makes her way over to the woman and cuddles her from behind, “I’ve got breakfast waiting for us” Emma whispered into her ear.

“mmmm, it smells good… or is that just you?” Regina mumbled at Emma. She’s clearly taking a while to wake up.

“huh?”

“I can smell cinnamon” she hummed as she leant back and kissed Emma’s lips.

“mmmm, I made apple and cinnamon pie for us” Emma said proudly.

“oh yum!” Regina cheered, “let’s go eat”

 

They finished with Stanley and made their way back to the stairs to sit down and eat. They scoffed down their pies as they watched all the birds flying around the courtyard.  
“this is really good Emma, how’d you learn to cook?” Regina asked between mouthfuls.

Emma wasn’t as graceful and spoke around her food, “I told you semi about it yesterday but I left out a lot of the details”

Regina cocked her eyebrow at Emma, “hmmm, I know”

“Anyway… when I was younger, Ruby and I would play around in the kitchen while my parents were running the kingdom. Granny taught us how to cook when she got sick of us getting in the way. By the time we became teenagers, we were pretty much her kitchen hands. Mother hated the idea of the Princess helping prepare the food, so I had to sneak in after she had finished her rounds.”

“so you liked to defy your parents then?” Regina smirked at Emma.

“no, not really. I just really disliked being treated like I was better than everyone else.”

“that’s fair enough.” Regina nodded her head

“Father gave me more free rein than Mother ever did. He knew that it was important to be friendly with the commoners. Mother was a little stern with them sometimes”

“Snow was stern with the commoners?” Regina was shocked by that information.

“yeah she was okay most times with them. But when they acted like they were friends, she’d remind them that she was queen. I think that’s part of the reason I don’t particularly like the titles”  
Regina just looked out at the gardens and thought to herself before asking, “what did your parents do after I didn’t enact the curse? I’m guessing the part where she killed my father was left out?”  
“I was only just born, so I only know the stories, not the facts” Emma said to Regina.

“can you tell me?” she asked as she moved the plates behind them and laid down with her head on Emma’s lap.

Emma reached her hand up into Regina’s hair and began to tell the tale from her parents point of view.

“I was only a few hours old that night. The fairies lit the beacon late, hoping that it would distract you enough to be able to get my parents past you without you noticing. When they reached the top of the watchtower, they came across you and your father.”

“so far, it’s true”

“they said you were about to take out your father’s heart. My mother panicked and shot her arrow into him before you could take it to enact your curse. They knew you wouldn’t be able to use your magic when they got close enough to you, so she had no choice but to kill him”

“THAT’S A LIE!!” Regina cried, she was about to sit up but was calmed back into Emma’s lap.

“I can stop if you like” Emma asked with her voice saddened.

“I’m sorry, its ok. You can continue. How come my magic wasn’t working?”

“the fairies gave my mother a special stone that blocks off magical powers. They believe it is meant to work for whatever room you’re standing in but Mother had said she could see your magic when they already stood in the room, that’s why she got so close to you.”

“she’s a liar” 

“it’s okay Regina. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll make sure the people will know what actually happened.” Emma said to comfort her.

“what happened next?”

“Father said he was giving you three days to leave the castle. They gave you the three days, they came out here but it was only trees. They presumed you fled and took the castle with you. The kingdoms celebrated and claimed it a huge victory, they became King and Queen at my naming ceremony.”

“Do you want to know what really happened?” Regina asks and she turned herself around to look up at Emma.

“only if you want to tell me. I know it’s still quite fresh for you. I don’t want you to get upset”

“I won’t get too much into detail, but I will tell you this. I decided against enacting the curse, father and I were going to forfeit our kingdom and run off to another part of the realm to start fresh. We just finished deciding to leave after a night’s rest, your parents then came bounding in, your mother said she was taking away my happy ending, my magic wouldn’t work, she shot my father, threatened to see me in three days, I took the sleeping curse after putting up a protection spell and now we’re here.”  
“and now we’re here, a few days shy of 21 years.”

“when exactly is your birthday?” Regina asked, happy to change the subject to something lighter.

“the day after tomorrow, so two days away.”

“are you looking forward to it?”

“for most parts, yeah. I am looking forward to trying out the 18 year old barrels of wine my father has stored away for the night. It’ll be great to mingle with everyone, dance around and have some fun. You should come too? You could meet Neil.” Emma said with excitement.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea Em, I’m sure I’ll instantly be recognised.”

Emma just stayed silent, trying hard not to pout.

“what would your father say honestly? We fought for a year, he would see who I am and cut my head off himself”

“that can’t happen anymore. The laws have changed now. Anyone who has True Love stands a fair trial with their partner deciding punishment. My parents discussed it with the neighbouring kingdoms 

when I was a child, it’s now in force all throughout the realm.” Emma stated.

“that’s quite impressive. I approve of that law. too many broken-hearted villains running around with vengeance for their true loves on their minds. This will at least alleviate half of that problem”

Emma chucks her head back in a fit of laughter, Regina sits up and looks at her in confusion, “why are you laughing now?” she asks.

“you are classed as one of those broken-hearted villains in that Once Upon A Time storybook that I came across” Emma continues to laugh.

“that book is a load of crap. It never points out what makes the persons evil, and highlights only the goodness of the so-called heroes. It’s not a book you should reference dear”

Emma can see that she’s irritated Regina so she steadies herself and pulls the woman into her arms. “what are we going to do today?” she says extremely cheerfully.

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma and goes to stand but is pulled back into a hug from Emma, “come on Emma, I’ve got to go get dressed. I’m starting to sweat in this blanket."

Emma’s eyes pop wide open and her jaw drops to the floor, “you.. you.. you.. you’ve been sitting next to me for the last, gods know how long of time, and you’ve been naked?” Emma stuttered at her.

“not naked dear, I’m covered by the blanket” she flirted while adding a wink.  
At that statement, Regina abruptly stands and makes her way up the stairs to have a shower and get dressed for the day. When she returned, Emma was still sitting on the stairs, jaw still dropped, staring out towards the pathway to the lake. Regina sneaks up behind her and snakes her arms around the blonde woman’s neck. She quickly regretted it when the next thing she knows is she’s flying over Emma’s shoulders and lands in her embrace. 

“Fuck Regina” Emma laughed, “you can’t sneak up on me like that. Lucky, I clicked it would be you half way through the movements. Are you okay?”

Regina just laughs into Emma’s chest. She definitely learnt her lesson to not sneak up on the blonde.

 

Emma stands up and plants Regina’s feet firmly onto the ground. “want to go down to the lake?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The women spent a good half of the day down at the lake. They skipped rocks, snuggled up under a tree, had a picnic lunch and enjoyed the afternoon telling each other stories from their lives. It was almost time to start heading back up to the castle when Emma asked the most important question.

“what’s for dinner?”

Regina just laughed at the woman and shook her head, “you really do love your food don’t you”

Emma quickly defended herself, holding herself tall as she said “I need to eat Regina. How else am I going to keep up with you tonight?” she winked at her.

“oh!! You automatically think you’re going to get laid now do you?” Regina sassed back at her.

Emma chuckles and picks the woman up into her arms and swings her around, “no, I don’t expect it but I would only like to be prepared. So, the big question is… What are we going to eat for dinner?”  
“I have no idea. I could magic something up but I doubt it’d taste very nice. Ummm, won’t you father be expecting you home for dinner? Will he become concerned you not being home two nights in a row?”

Emma shakes her head, “nah, it’s a semi regular thing for me not being at home. He probably thinks I’m down at the bar having a few-day-bender or out hunting, like I usually do when I’m stressed out.”

“you can hunt?”

“of course I can! I travel with the other knights when they set out on missions or extra training. We only pack minimal supplies, so every night we hunt and end up having fresh meat for us all”

“I think you have you answer for dinner then dear”

“huh?”

“go and hunt us something to eat” Regina laughs at Emma.

“right! Gotcha!” Emma thinks for a moment, “you happy with rabbit? I saw a few before, down by the lake. I can get my bow from Stanley’s saddle and I can be back before the hour with two.”

“sounds perfect” Regina kisses the woman of the lips and starts to make her way back to the castle, there was a bit of extra swing to her hips that didn’t go unnoticed by Emma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma gets back more than an hour later, covered in mud and a bump on her head.

“what happened to you” Regina chuckled at Emma.

“it’s not funny” Emma sooked, “I got chased by that big swan by the lake and tripped over a rock, smashing my head into one of the trees”

Regina lost herself into a fit of laughter, “what is with you and swans” she laughed.

“it’s not funny!!” Emma pouted as she slammed her foot onto the ground.

“you’re such a child. Come here” Regina walked over to Emma and pulled her into her arms, “go have a shower dear and I’ll have these rabbits cooking by the time you get back down”

“what about my clothes?” she asked Regina.

“close your eyes and think about your pyjamas, envision where you left them”

Emma closed her eyes and did as instructed.

“now put your arms in front of you and imagine they’re in your arms.”

Emma did that and opened her eyes when she felt weight appear in them. “wow” she amazed over what she just did.

“magic is quite easy dear, it runs off your emotions. If you know where something is, all you need to do is think of it with yourself instead, all while you pull from your magic and it’ll appear.”

“so cool”. Emma kisses Regina on the cheek before she heads to shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner, the two women make their way to bed. Regina notices the chimera flowers in her vase. “when did u add these” she asked the blonde.

“I brought them yesterday but completely forgot until I woke up this morning. Do you like them?”

“they’re beautiful. Why’d you pick these in particular?”

Emma blushed hard at the woman “I picked them from one of the gardens from home. The flower has always been represented on my family’s crest. The Charming family had been famous for a few generations for growing them. I was hoping that it would help you think of me while you slept” 

“that’s so sweet Emma” Regina gushed over the woman.

They both pulled down the sheets on the bed and slid under the covers. Regina crawled herself into Emma’s arms and got comfortable. “I really enjoyed myself today” she said as she kissed the blonde.  
“me too” Emma sighed happily, “I’m meant to go into town tomorrow and collect some extra supplies for my party. Did you want to come? Father doesn’t go into town, so you don’t have to worry about being recognised.”

Regina smiles up at Emma and kisses her again, “I’d love to”

At a flick of Regina’s wrist, the torches around the room all went out. The two women fell fast asleep in each other’s arms, excited about the new adventures they get to enjoy together tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one being later than usual. i've been tanked at work with extra paperwork to do outside of work hours.
> 
> this chapter is almost twice the size of the others, so i hope it makes up for it.
> 
> please leave any comments or kudos if you like this chapter.
> 
> thanks again to Renee for helping me out!!!

Chapter 14  
"Omg that feels amazing. Don't stop. Oh fuck!" Emma moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes in the dark room and looked over at the woman beside her. Regina was passed out next to her with a hand up Emma's shirt, playing with her boobs.  
Emma touched her necklace briefly and just shook her head at the woman having a sexy dream.  
"Should I wake her up or go cool off in the shower?" Emma thought. She opted for the second and decided on a shower being the better plan or they wouldn't make it to the markets on time.  
Emma snaked herself from under the sleeping woman and headed to the bathroom. She stripped off quickly and jumped into the warm shower.   
It relaxed her muscles but didn't alleviate the throbbing between her legs. She started to clean herself and felt the wetness between her legs.   
"Fuck it" Emma said to herself.  
She added pressure through her folds and let out a loud moan when she reached her pulsating clit. she quickly slapped her other hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making.   
She started to breathe heavier as she picked up her speed.   
Emma rested her back against the wall, and repositioned the shower head to waterfall down her body.   
One hand started to caress her breasts as the other flicked hard against her clit.  
She was getting close to her climax as she thrusted herself into her hand.   
Emma unconsciously grabbed her necklace as she started to peak.   
She exploded her orgasm all over to hand and slid down the wall. She sat there quietly, catching her breathe as she came down from her high.

Emma jumped out of the shower and caught her reflection in the mirror. Despite looking like a drowned rat, she smiled at herself. She was always happy with her life but she's definitely enjoying it more with Regina being a part of it. Emma is looking forward to spending time out of the castle with Regina, a part of her wants to show her off and claim her love in front of the kingdom.   
Emma shakes her head at herself and searches the cupboards under the vanity for a towel. She dried herself off and looked around the room, "and now you have no clothes" Emma growled at herself.   
She thought back to the night before where Regina had told her how to access her magic. So she closed her eyes and envisioned her clothes in her arms and they appeared. She got dressed in her leather riding pants, white button up shirt and blue leather vest that had the Charming's crest imprinted on the back. Emma always worn the crest when going into town. It stopped any outsiders who didn't know who she was from coming up and harassing her.   
Once Emma had fully dressed, she made her way into Regina's room to wake the woman up.  
To Emma's surprise though, Regina was already awake. Her hair was a lot more messier than 10 minutes ago and she was panting for breath. 

Emma ran to her side and looked her over for any injuries, "are you ok? What happened?!"

Regina looked her lust filled eyes straight at Emma, causing the blonde to swallow hard, "Emma.. Dear" she smiled wickedly, "as much as I thoroughly enjoyed that.. next time grab the necklace earlier please. Waking up slightly turned on to then a massive orgasm the very next second, it's a little overwhelming dear." She leant over and kissed Emma's mortified face.   
"It's perfectly natural to pleasure yourself Emma, there is no need to be embarrassed "

Emma sputtered out an incoherent sentence that was all but a mumbling mess.

Regina giggled at the woman and got out of the bed. She Strutted over to her closet and started to go through her Queenly dresses.

"Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea to wear one of those" Emma said to her.

Regina turned around abruptly "why not?"

"although I wouldn't mind seeing you in them one day, I just think it'll bring to much attention to yourself and we kind of want you to blend in till I speak to father about you"

"That's a good point dear, what do you suggest I should wear? Seeing as I don't know the fashion fads of this decade"

Emma just shook her head at the woman and made her way over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of black riding pants and a white button up shirt like her own. 

"You want us to wear matching wardrobes? How cliché of you" Regina joked at the woman.

"I didn't even notice. Do you have any vests?"

"Does it look like I would own a vest?" Regina said as she waved her hand over the dresses.

Emma closed her eyes and magicked a suede tan coloured vest into her hands, she smiled triumphantly at Regina.

"No" Regina said sternly.

"Why?!" Emma whinged, "what's wrong with it? It'd look great on you!"

"Because that was your mothers! Do you realise how many times we tried to kill each other while she wore that?!", Regina argued back.

"Oh! Fuck, sorry. I didn't know" Emma was upset with herself for not thinking that was a possibility, "Mother gave it to me after my tantrum of dress throwing, she never told me it was from her bandit days".

Regina could see the sincerity in Emma's eyes. She really did have no idea.  
"I'm sorry for losing my cool. It's a habit I need to learn to break", Regina looked down at the ground, she really didn't like it when she upset Emma.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Emma pulled Regina's chin up so they could look each other in the eyes, "don't beat yourself up for being who you are. I think you're amazing just the way you are. I am quite fond of your short fuse, I find it quite adorable actually". Emma planted a kiss on Regina's nose and sighed happily. "I guess you'll have you wear one of mine then. Only problem is it may cause problems."

"Whys that?" Regina asked.

"The fact that they all have the Charming crest imprinted on the back" Emma chuckled.

"Looks like I'm stuck with the attempted murder one then"

"What, don't you want to be a Charming for the day?" Emma chuckled at her.

"If I was going to be a Charming dear, it wouldn't be for a day"

Emma looked at Regina confused until it clicked what Regina was implying.

Regina just smiled and walked off toward the bathroom to ready herself for the day ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma went down to ready the horse for the ride into town. Stanley was slowly waking up as Emma approached him. The sun was still 2 hours from rising, they were hoping to arrive just before day break.  
Emma skilfully adjusted Stanley's saddle as he feasted on an apple. Once she was complete, she took him around the front of the castle. Because they were going into the forest, Emma thought it'd be best to be prepared. She detached her sword from the saddle and attached it to her right hip. 

"Looking good Swan. You worried we may come across some trouble?" Regina said as she strutted out of the front door.

"Oh wow Regina! You look amazing" Emma gawked.

"Thank you dear, but you didn't answer my question."

"I just rather be prepared, better being safe than sorry"

"Right. So ... we going to leave now?" 

"Yeah, if you’re ready? Do you want a hand up onto Stanley?"

Regina laughed at Emma and shoved past her. She grabbed the top of the saddle and swung herself on top, "you coming Emma" she said cockily.

"You're full of surprises" Emma admired the smug attitude Regina gets.  
Emma followed suit and swung herself up behind Regina. She slide her hands down Regina's thighs and reached to take hold of the reins. "You comfortable?" She asked Regina.

Regina wiggled herself around on the front and got herself settled, once she found the perfect spot, she leant back into Emma's embrace, "perfect" she whispered as she turned her head to kiss the blonde. 

They enjoyed the blissful quietness of the forest for a while. Both just enjoying being with each other. Regina broke the silence when they got halfway through their trip.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the markets? What are you looking to buy?"

Emma took a hold of Regina’s hand and held it tightly, “I need to get the alcohol for the after party and also order in the seafood for royals. Gods forbid their oysters not being fresh from the day. I already organised for transport to come collect it all in the morning, it’s just easier if I order and pay for it all now.” 

“why would you need to order more alcohol? Didn’t you say your father had the barrels ready for the night?”  
Emma laughed and held Regina tight against her body, “that is only for the royals and official invites only. This is for the non-royals, I generally go hang out with the ones who stay behind and party on till day break. I can’t stand being called Princess all night, these guys know that I don’t like it and only call me that when I’m acting on behalf of the kingdom.”

“and you don’t call them your friends… why?” Regina asked, knowing that she only refers Neil as her friend.

“the day will come where I will become their Queen. Mother always told me that they will expect special privileges and that it will turn the kingdom against the throne. I figured it’d be easiest to take that advise, that way I can make everyone happy when the day comes.”

“that’s very honourable of you Emma. but you shouldn’t neglect yourself of friends because your mother didn’t know how to separate duty and social life. If they’re your friend, they will respect your ruling”

Emma kissed Regina on the shoulder before resting her head into the grove of Regina’s neck, “I love you Regina, I hope you know that”

“yes I do dear, necklace or not, I have never felt so loved in my life.”

Emma hummed into her neck and began to kiss up along her jaw. Regina moved her head to the side to allow more access for the woman.  
“don’t start something that can not be finished dear, I am a Queen and a bit too refined to fool around while riding a horse.”

Emma growled at her, placing one more gentle kiss to her neck and sat back in the saddle.

“I love you Emma, you are the best thing this cruel world has ever given me” Regina said as she leant back into Emma and pulled her hand around her more.

“I’m yours” Emma said sweetly.

“and I am yours” 

They continued the rest of the way holding each other in silence as the enjoyed the forest slowly waking up as the sun rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The market stalls were only just starting to open as they made their way down towards the docks. A few of the passers-by’s noticed Emma and bowed their heads at her, “good morning” Emma said politely to them all.   
They made their way down to the docks and jumped down off the horse. “he’ll be alright here. Everyone knows he’s mine”, Emma offered Regina a smile. 

Regina smiled back at her lovingly, “where are we going first?”

“I’ll need to go down and speak to the fishermen before they head off again, you’re welcome to come if you like, I will only be about 10 minutes. Or you can look around the market place and I’ll come find you”

“I think I might go look around. Let you do your business work” Regina said then winked at her.

Emma looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was looking in their direction, they were all busy setting up their stalls to pay attention to them. Emma lent forward and gave Regina a chaste kiss, “I’ll find you”.

Emma walked down the wharf and spoke to the fishermen. She quickly organised the products and informed them that they will be picked up this time tomorrow morning. Easily finishing her first task, she ventured back up and sort out Regina. She grabbed Stanley on the way and walked him over to the small stables that were there specifically for the White Kingdom Knights. Once he was settled in, she began to roam the market place. The locals were starting to fill in and Emma panicked that she wouldn’t be able to find Regina. She placed her hand over her pendant and closed her eyes. Visions of Regina talking to a woman at a stall appeared in her mind. She recognised her, it was Ruby. Emma made her way over to the stall, it served coffee for those that came early in the mornings.

“how you doing Rubes?” Emma said as she approached Regina ordering herself a coffee.

“Emma!!” Ruby squealed and ran around and hugged the woman.

Regina watched them suspiciously, why was this woman touching Emma and why was Emma so excited to see her?

Emma looked at Regina when she let go of Ruby, “this is the Ruby I was telling you about, the one I use to run around the kitchen with as a child” Emma said to Regina.

Ruby looked curiously between the two women, “you two know each other?” she questioned curiously.

“haha... don’t mind my manners. Ruby this Regina, Regina this is Ruby. Ruby part owns the bar we’ll go to later.”

“Nice to meet you dear” Regina said as she shook Ruby’s hand.

“how do you know each other? Here I thought you only stuck to your own kind” Ruby joked to Emma while nudging her in the shoulder.

Emma looked awkwardly at Ruby, “it’s a long story, let’s just say the fates had something to do with it and I’ll tell you some other day”

“okay!” Ruby said cheerfully, “so the usual Em?”

“yes please”. Emma looked at Regina and saw her confused face, “hot chocolate with cinnamon. Always the same thing I get when I’m in town.”

Regina nodded her head at Emma and kept in mind to remember that.

After Emma and Regina received their drinks, they set off to walk around the market place to check out the stalls. Emma was missing Regina’s touch, so she offered her arm which Regina was all too happy to take. 

“it’s so different now, half of this stuff I’ve never seen before. how is all this possible?”

“a lot of this stuff is from different realms. A few of the knights and I found a beanstalk a few years back when we were off helping a neighbouring kingdom. We climbed it and met the remaining giants that lived up there. We made a deal with them in exchange for a few beans and we started to grow our own. It’s now very common to realm jump and it helps with adding new culture to the kingdoms.”

“that’s quite impressive. Do you ‘realm jump’ very often?”

“I haven’t lately. I did when we originally started growing them though. I loved experiencing all the different worlds but I had responsibilities here, so I don’t go as often now”

“maybe you could take me one day?” Regina asked.

“I’d love that” Emma said and smiled a huge smile at Regina.  
“you’ve got to try these” Emma said as she excitably dragged Regina over to a donut stand, “these are from a realm that doesn’t believe in their own magic. But by the gods, these are magic in your mouth!”

Regina looked at the food questionably as Emma bought two bear claws.

“they’re not really magic, don’t look so worried” Emma chuckled at her, “they taste amazing!”

Emma bit into the bear claw and moaned in delight as Regina took a small nibble off the side of her own. She didn’t mind them but they were a lot more sweeter than she was use too.

They continued to look through the market place as they waited for the bar to open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma escorted Regina to a seat up at the bar. All the booths were full as people made their way in for lunch.  
“I’ll be right back, I’ve got to go organise the liquor for tomorrow. Order yourself a drink and tell them to add it to Swan’s tab.”

Regina chuckled at Emma, “you have a tab under Swan?”

“they know who I am, so I don’t have to say it. Ruby just thought it’d be funny to have that name on the books” Emma smiled at her and squeezed her arm, “I’ll be back shortly”. Emma left and made her way out towards the back.

The bartender walked up to Regina and took her order. She looked around the establishment as she waited for it to arrive. Once it was ready, she took a seat on one of the stools and made herself comfortable while waiting for Emma.

A man walked up to her with a big grin on his face, Regina just scoffed at him as he leant on the bar next to her.  
“A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn’t be drinking alone. Fancy some company?” he said cockily.

Regina looked the man up and down. He was clearly apart of someone’s army, he had a crest on his vest that she didn’t recognised.  
“I’m fine. I’m waiting for someone.”

“I’ll wait with you till they arrive. So.. what brings you here today?”

“really dear, just go away. I am not in the mood for small talk with a stranger.”

“come on love. I’m not that bad” he placed his arm around Regina’s shoulder, “I’ll buy you another drink and we can get to know each other.”

Regina death glared the man and shrugged his arm off her. “what part of no did you not understand?!”

“it’s okay babe, I just want to get to know you. You’re a beautiful woman, you’re clearly not married” he pointed his head to her hand, “and you’re here all alone. Why won’t you just let me buy you a drink?”

Regina really wanted to throttle this guy. But she knew that is not the right thing to do. so instead, she pushes her necklace into her chest to get Emma’s attention.

Right on que, Emma comes barrelling out towards Regina, she sees the guy leaning into Regina’s personal space and she grabs him by the shoulder and swings him around to face her.  
“what are you doing Jamie?”

“just making friends with this beauty. What’s it to you Princess?”

“she’s with me. I think its best you leave before you cause a scene is this fine establishment”

“Fuck off Princess. You have no right to tell me to leave. I don’t bow down to you.” he snarked at her.

“Jamie, I won’t tell you again.” Emma said casually, “leave her alone”

Jamie looked Emma up and down and scoffed at her. He turned his back to her and leant back towards Regina, “sorry about that love. Princess here thinks she runs the kingdom already. Where were we? That’s right, I was buying you a drink. So, what will it be?”

Regina shakes her head at him, “you’ve been told to leave by me and now the Princess. I think its best you do as your told before your ego gets more hurt”

“you know what, you’re a stuck up cunt. I’m a nice guy, I - ”   
He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as Emma grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him out the front door. He wasn’t happy that he was being man handled by the woman, so he swung at her when she let him go.  
Emma quickly dodged the hit and kicked him in the guts to the ground.

“have some respect Jamie. You’re representing your Queen and behaving quite poorly. If you continue your actions, I will be forced to defend myself further and you can then explain to your Queen on why you have a busted eye socket.”

Jamie stood up and spat at Emma’s feet, he drew his sword, “fuck you” he growled at her.

Emma smirked and cocked her eyebrow at him, “you really want to do this?” she chuckled at him as she walked closer to the man.

This enraged him more, “Draw your sword!!” he yelled at her.

Emma just laughed at him and shook her head. He swung his sword at her, Emma quickly jumped out the way and slapped him on the back of the head “you can stop now before I hurt you. you should know that I don’t need a sword to kick your arse.” Emma continued to taunt the man as he continued to try to strike her down. 

Regina made it outside in time to see Emma make the knockout blow to his face. The man fell backwards with a huge thud. Everyone cheered for Emma, which only made her feel awkward about the attention. She only wanted the man to stop harassing Regina but he insisted to be a cocky prick.

“my, my Swan. You really are a knight in shining armour” Regina flirted as she took hold of Emma’s arm.  
“he was being a dick. I did give him the option to walk off but he insisted on his man pride to get in the way”

The two women chuckled and made their way back towards the stables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have a surprise for you” Emma said excitedly to Regina.  
Beside Stanley was a white horse with caramel markings on its back and a chestnut patch around its eye. “I got you a horse” Emma beamed at her.

Regina’s jaw dropped as she approached the horse. instantly they both fell in love with each other. The horse nudged her, which caused Regina to get all giddy.  
“I love it Emma” she said as she threw her arms around Emma’s neck, “thank you so much”

“I figured we could go away after my birthday if you like. Having two horses would make it a lot easier to travel. Plus I know you love horses, I thought she would fit you perfectly”

“what’s her name?”

“whatever you want it to be. she’s yet to be named.”

Regina looked at the horse and smiled, “Buttercup”

“Buttercup it is then.”

Both the women hopped onto their horses and made their way to the cross roads. Emma had to get back to her own castle to ready herself for tomorrow.

“I miss you already” Emma said sadly as she gave Regina a small smile, “you can still come tomorrow if you want.”

“I can’t Emma, it’s too much of a risk. Just enjoy your party and I will see you the next day.” Regina said to Emma, equally as sad about their parting.

They both hopped down from their horses to give each other a proper goodbye. Emma engulfed Regina in her arms and kissed the crown of her head, “there is only one thing I want for my birthday”

Regina looked up at Emma, “what do you want for your birthday my love?”

“you”

Emma kissed Regina and walked back over to Stanley, she swung herself up and looked over to Regina before speeding off towards her castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It’s the morning of Emma’s birthday. She wakes up bright and early, eager to go train with the guys this morning. She jumps out of bed and gets herself ready for her work out. It’s a singlet and the usual leather pants kind of day. She’s ready to break a sweat and beat a few guys up to start off her birthday. Emma sets out into her usual routine of push ups as the knights made their way down. They were all in their chainmail and had their swords already drawn as they approached her. Emma knew what this meant. Right on que they all said at the same time “happy birthday Princess”.   
Emma shook her head and started laughing. She picked up her sword and started off the training. All five guys tried to attack her but she either dodged their hits or blocked them with her sword.

After her rigorous training session, she made her way up to the main hall for breakfast. She didn’t bother changing from her workout gear, and plopped herself down at her chair next to Neil. Neil’s parents were there too, Rumple and his step mother Belle. King Charming thanked everyone for joining them for the feast this early in the morning and they all wished Emma a happy birthday.

They all ate generously and spoke about the party that’s happening tonight. Emma just sat there and ate her food quietly, thinking about how much she missed Regina. She didn’t want to wait till tomorrow to see her, she wants to see her today.

Neil could see that something was upsetting Emma so he bumped her shoulder to get her attention, “everything okay Em? You’re pretty quiet”

“Yeah, I’m good. just thinking.” Emma said glumly. 

“About what?” Neil said as he put food into his mouth.

Emma looked around the table to check that the parents weren’t listening in. she leant into Neil and whispered to him, “I met someone. That’s why I haven’t been around much lately. she’s absolutely amazing.” Emma smiled, “I just miss her, you know, this will the first day in a month that I haven’t seen her and I don’t want to wait till tomorrow to see her again.”

“she’s not coming tonight?” he asked curiously.

“she wasn’t invited. I want her to come but she thinks it’s a bad idea”

“everyone is invited, why would it be a bad idea for her to attend?”

“I can’t tell you right now. I have to speak to father first”

“Righteo. As long as you’re happy Em, I’m happy for you”

“thanks Neil. You really are the best friend.” Emma said and leant her head on his shoulder.

King Charming, Rumple and Belle all looked at them as they leant on each other. Emma felt awkward with all their eyes on her so she coughed and straightened herself and continued eating her food.

“looking forward to tonight Princess?” Rumple asked Emma.

“as much as one can for a formal event. Never really been my scene but I do look forward to that wine Father has ready for tonight” she replied.

Charming smiled at his daughter, “I’m sure it will be a fantastic night for you my darling. One filled with many surprises that will you will cherish for the rest of your life.”

“thank you, Father. I am sure it will be” Emma and Neil looked at each other and laughed.

The other three smiled at them, completely aware that they’ve missed something that Neil and Emma only know.

The rest of the conversations were getting boring as Emma finished her meal. Emma excused herself and decided to head up to her room to change. She set out her formal jacket and slacks before heading to the shower. She knew she was expected to look her best while the neighbouring royals were coming in, so she made the effort for her duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma stayed in the shower a little longer than usual. She knew that once she was dressed and out of her room, that she won’t be able to get a moment to herself till she was to get ready for the party later this afternoon.   
Emma let out a deep breath as she looked herself over in the mirror. She wished so hard that Regina would come tonight. She missed her so much, this true love bullshit is a real pain in the arse sometimes. Its only for the day though, tomorrow they will be reunited and have their entire future to look forward to.

Emma got dressed and put her hair up in a braided bun. She checked herself over again in the mirror. She was wearing a red jacket that matched her fathers, with black slacks and polished boots. She looked like a female version of her father when he was a Prince. Emma laughed at herself as she though, “the modern-day fairytale, But now it’s Princess Charming”.

Emma made her way down the halls and met her father at the entrance of the castle doors. She stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. They both beamed big smiles at each other when their eyes met.

“you look so beautiful Emma. that coat suits you more than it ever did me.” Charming stated.

“thank you, Father. I’m the new Prince Charming now, I may as look the part.” Emma winked at him.

“what do you mean?”

“now isn’t really the time for such conversations.” She confessed.

“we have time darling. You can tell me anything, you know that” Charming rubbed his hand up and down Emma’s arm in a calming motion.

“I met someone father” Emma smiled, “I am madly in love. I was going to tell you after the party but I guess now is a good chance too.”

“who is he?” Charming smiled back at Emma.

Emma rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, “well about that, it isn’t a h-”

The sound of the royal horns blared next to them as a carriage made its way through the gates.

The king made his way down the stairs to greet the incoming guests. Emma shrugged and followed suit. Now clearly wasn’t the time to come out to her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Charming’s spent a good half of the day greeting everyone who arrived. Carriage after carriage arrived full of royals from other kingdoms. It was past midday and Emma was extremely hungry and was starting to become very agitated. Her father relieved them of their duties and left the announcer to greet everyone else who was set to arrive later.

The great hall was being set up for the event tonight, so lunch was set up in the courtyard. A big white gazebo covered the clearing. It is full of tables and chairs, with waiters taking everyone’s orders for drinks and food. Emma wasn’t in the mood for waiting, so she walked up to the server’s station and grab herself a plate. She started to dish out her food when a waitress came running up to her.  
“Princess. We are meant to do that” she said in a panic.

Emma chuckled and winked at the woman, “it’ll be fine. I’m starving! I won’t take long”

“yes Princess” the woman bowed her head and continued with her tasks.

Once Emma had finished serving herself, she made her way over to the bar. All the guests in the tent were staring at her but she didn’t care. She was hungry and didn’t want to wait for someone to get the food for her. A male waiter rushed over to the bar when he spotted her heading over to it.

“good afternoon Princess. What may I get you?” the gentleman asked.

“bourbon on the rocks please”

“yes m’lady” he turned around and began looking for the bourbon.

Emma leant against the bar and picked at her chicken as she waited for her drink. Once she had it, she made her way to the table were her father sat. Prince Fredrick II and Prince Eric II were sitting with him. Emma greeting the men and got stuck into her food. They were talking about their fishing trips with each other and comparing who caught the biggest fish. It’s always the same with all the guys, they’ve always got to one up each other. Emma grew bored and left them to it as she finished her meal. She got herself another bourbon and walked around the courtyard gardens. A few of the guests came up and spoke to her, but it was all just the usual formal protocol small talk that she hated. She missed talking to Regina, that was never boring. 

Emma found a quiet place under one of the trees. She sat down and played with her necklace. She could feel Regina’s presence and it made her smile big. 

“what’s got you so happy Princess?”

Emma turned around and saw that it was Rumple that was approaching her. She let go of her necklace and stood up to face him.

“just excited for the night sir.” She half lied.

“I think that smile on your face says different dearie. That’s a smile of love. Who were you thinking of?”

Emma shuffled her feet and looked at the man, she hated lying so she had to come up with something quickly, “only in time can we all know. Now is not the time or place for such confessions.”

“is it my son?” rumple abruptly asked

“Neil and I are only friends’ sir” Emma stated as she shook her head slightly. 

“right. Friends. It’s a shame really dear, I think you two would make quite the pair. The benefits our kingdoms combining would do wonders for each other.”

“how did you come up with that? We’re three days ride from each other. The only difference is you would gain access to our wealth and farms. But then it’s not you that would gain it, it would be Neil. It won’t happen anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Neil and I are only friends. Nothing more. Sir.”

Rumple didn’t seem too pleased with that reply. He walked closer to Emma, leaving a metre between them.  
“hmmm. Well just remember who helped your dear old daddy when he lost his darling wife. He needed the support to save his kingdom. The others turned against him without Snow White by his side and so he turned to me to get their attention. you’d hate to see what would happen next time he needs an army to assist wouldn’t you?”

“what are you doing?” Emma wasn’t looking forward to where this conversation was quickly heading.

“what do you think dearie? I need something from you and your father needs something from me. I’m just saying that if Neil propositions you any time soon, just think about how it could affect your father and the kingdom”

“do not threaten me Rumple” Emma was getting pissed off, her hand started to glow white as she raised it in front of him.

“well looky here. The Princess has magic. It’s a shame really dearie, If I were still the dark one, I’d happy take that challenge on. Now lower your hand before you create a scene.”

Emma slammed her hand to her side and walked off, she was fuming. Fuming so much that Regina could sense it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina looks up from her book startled. She grabbed her necklace and could feel the anger that was being emitted from Emma. Someone has pissed her off and it’s radiating from her. Regina waits a few moments and feels Emma calm down, but this time its mixed with sadness. Regina focusses all her love for the woman into her necklace so Emma can feel it. Instantly, she feels the woman’s mood change substantially.   
Maybe Emma was right, maybe she wouldn’t get recognised at the party. The only thing Emma wanted was for Regina to be there, the only thing she wanted was her.

So it was decided. Regina was going!

The biggest smile crossed her face as she made her way up to her room. She was so lonely without Emma around and she couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she arrived. It would be late of course, Buttercup isn’t as fast as Stanley, so the ride will still take a few hours.

Regina went to her dress closet and looked over all the dresses. None of them satisfied what she wanted but they did have the right colours.   
Regina grabbed out 3 dresses and sat them on her bed. Waving her hand over them, they morphed together into a green and black flowing dress that showed off her cleavage. She smiled down at her master piece and rushed herself into the shower.

Getting dressed in her riding gear, she placed everything she needed onto her bed. She raced down stairs and magicked on Buttercups saddle. After checking everything was correct, she darted herself over to Emma’s kingdom. She arrived at the castle only an hour past the scheduled arrival time. So many memories tried to flood her mind, but she pushed them aside because she now had Emma. Regina magically changed into her dress, fixed her hair and makeup before making herself known. The announcer pointed her to the great hall and she made her way in there.

The party was in full force by the time she walked in. She made her way over to the bar and got herself a drink. Looking around the ball room, Regina couldn’t find Emma anywhere. She decided to try the courtyard. 

And there she was, as beautiful as ever, leaning up against a tree. Regina snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. Emma’s reflexes kicked in, like she was hoping for, and she was slammed against the tree.  
“nice to see you too Princess” Regina said smugly.  
Emma engulfed her lips onto Regina’s and they shared a mouth-watering kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emma was pissed. She stomped her way up to her room.  
“what the fuck was Rumple playing at? Was he saying that if Emma said no to the proposal, that he would no longer support their kingdom’s armies? They were allies, they both needed each other. He’d lose out too. He thinks I’m stupid enough to fall for his tricks. Well I’m not. But what about Father? Would he do something to harm him? I don’t even want to think about that. Fuck I need Regina right now.”

Emma flopped down onto her pillow and started to cry. She didn’t want to think about the possibilities of the kingdom losing an ally, the possibility of it causing harm to her father, or the fact that Regina wouldn’t be here tonight. She just wanted to try and enjoy her night, so she could leave early in the morning so she could see the brunette.  
Emma placed a hand over her face and took in a deep breathe. She all of a sudden felt love causing through her body. she reached for her necklace and felt Regina’s love. Emma smiled and placed a light kiss to the necklace. Regina must have felt she was upset, Emma straightened herself and set to get herself ready for her party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The chamber maids came in and readied Emma’s hair and makeup. It was a lot more feminine than she was use too but she loved it. She was about to get changed into her leather pants when a knock came at the door.  
“it’s open” she yelled out.  
Her father made his way into the room and dismissed the chamber maids for a moment while he was there.  
“how are you doing Em? Ready for tonight?”

“I’m good Father. I’m about to get changed now”

“what are you planning on wearing?” he asked quizzically

Emma frowned at him because she knew where this was going, “I’m going to wear my leather pants and my best vest. I already polished my boots and the maids got my pants cleaned up really well. It should look presentable father”

Charming sat down on the chair next to Emma’s mirror and just stared at her. He could tell it was making Emma uncomfortable so he said, “Emma. you are a Princess. It is your 21st birthday. You can’t wear riding gear to a formal event. You will be Queen one day, It’s unethical.” He continued to look at her with a straight face.

“I’m not wearing a dress father. I refuse to!!” Emma snapped at him.

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, “I never said you had to my love”. Charming stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and grabbed something from his guards before closing the door again and placed the object on Emma’s bed, “I had this especially made for you. I hope you like it Emma.”

Emma made her way over and gasped in shock at the outfit her father got her. There was a royal blue coat that flared out at the hips to make it look feminine, a darker blue cape that hung over the right shoulder, and new leather pants that were as black as the night.

Emma ran to her father and trapped him in a hug. Happy tears streamed down her face as she relooked at her outfit.  
“I could never thank you enough father. It is truly amazing. You are the best”, she hugged him again.

“thank you Emma, I am glad you like it. Now why don’t you get dressed and we can finish our talk from earlier, before we head down to this party of yours.”

Emma nodded her head and started to change as soon as her father left the room. 10 minutes later, she was fully dressed and was adjusting her sword on her hip as her father came back in.

“let’s get straight into shall we. You were saying you’re in love. So, who is the lucky fella?” Charming smiled at Emma.

She laughed awkwardly and pointed to the seat, “I think you may need to sit for this one.”

Charming took his que and sat down and looked at Emma, “you can tell me anything darling. I will not judge you. you are my daughter and I am glad you have found love. Any guy would be lucky to have you love him”

“that’s the thing Dad, it’s not a guy. I’m gay, I have fallen for a woman.”

Charming looked shocked for a moment before he started to laugh, Emma wasn’t sure what was happening, “father? Are you okay?”

“yes dear, I’m okay” he started to come down from his laughing fit, “I always knew you were attracted to women, you haven’t exactly been subtle about it. But the way you and Neil have been lately, I always presumed there was a little more than you were willing to say”

“he really is only my friend. He was the only one who I told about being gay. That’s why we are so close, I didn’t have to hide apart of myself around him”

“I’m sorry you had to feel that way. But Emma, I am your father. I will always love you and accept you no matter what. You shouldn’t have been afraid to be open with me about something that is clearly important to you.” Charming walked up to Emma and squeezed her shoulder, “so who is this woman? Is she from our kingdom?”

“she’s a neighbour actually. I can’t tell you her name just yet but the time will come soon.”

“so, I know her then?”

“you could say that, yes. But you don’t know her as well as you think you do. she’s not the woman you think she is. I’m not going to say anything more except that we share true love and we really do want to spend our lives together”

Charming beamed up at Emma and wrapped her in his arms, “you found true love? But how do you know?”

“true loves kiss of course.” Emma smiled at her father.

“you really are a mini me aren’t you” 

They both laughed with each other.

“we may have a problem Em, don’t freak out… but Neil is going to propose to you later tonight. His parents and I were convinced you two had a secret relationship and thought to set the wheel spinning for you two. Rumple gave him a stern talking to about the good of the kingdoms and said he still had to try, despite Neil’s insistence that you two were just friends. I am so sorry honey”

Emma laughed at him, “it’s all good father, Neil told me already. We planned for him to do it in front of everyone tonight, that way everyone in the realm knows that I had said no. Rumple can’t accuse him for not trying that way.” Emma furrowed her eyebrows and continued, “we don’t really need them as allies do we? Rumple was being a dick earlier and said that I should think about the outcome if I said no to Neil’s if he ever propositions me.”

Charming just shook his head and said “no. thanks to you, we have the strongest army in the realm. It may not be as big as his but we have a lot more experience. Just be you Emma and I’ll take care of him, okay”. He kissed her on the head and left out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neil was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her as she made her way down.  
“woot wooh Em, you look amazing. It’s a good thing your lady isn’t here tonight or we would never see you”, Neil winked at her.

“cut it out you perve!” she teased him, “ready to go get rejected in front of the entire realm?”

“as ready as I’ll ever be” he laughed.

Emma took a hold of Neil’s elbow and allowed him to escort her to the grand hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Emma and Neil walked to the entrance of the hall, the horns blew to get the attention of all the guests. All the royals and local commoners all looked towards the man as he announced,  
“the royal Princess Emma has arrived.”  
Neil walked off towards to the crowd as all eyes fell on her. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as she entered and walked over to the podium where her father was standing waiting for her. She hugged him tightly as he placed a soft kiss to her head, then stood next to the man as he hushed the crowd.  
“We both would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my dear daughter’s 21st birthday. Emma has grown up to be quite the amazing woman, as you all know. This realm has gained so much from her fulfilling her duties as princess and I know that her mother would be proud of how far she has come. Emma will make a great Queen when her time comes and I look forward to seeing that day come in the future. I ask you all to raise your glasses to make a toast to the birthday girl.”  
All the waiters ran around the room, filling up everyone’s glasses and two came up, offering the Charmings a glass of their own.

“To Princess Emma Charming, the future of the White Kingdom” Charming toasted,  
“To Princess Emma Charming” echoed back to them.  
Everyone drank from their glasses and looked back at the pair. Emma was getting awkward by the attention so she said, “let’s get this party started!”  
Everyone laughed lightly and the music started to play again. everyone went back to their previous conversations as Emma made her way off the podium.

She walked over to the bar and was met there by Ruby, “happy birthday Princess, where is your friend?”  
Emma smiled as she shook her head at Ruby, she always went straight to the point she wanted to make, “Regina couldn’t make it. She had other plans to attend to”   
“is she your girlfriend?” Ruby abruptly asked.  
Emma stumbled on her words as she looked at Ruby is shock horror.  
“it’s okay Em,” Ruby whispered, “I haven’t said anything to anyone. The way you two look at each other, and the way you defended her honour, I knew it had to be love. I’m happy for you”  
“thanks Rubes. That means a lot to me.” Emma smiled at her.  
“I’ll leave you too it. I’ll see you later though, right?”  
“definitely!”  
Ruby left and Emma grabbed herself a glass of the 18-year-old wine that she was dying to taste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma spent a good half hour greeting all the royal guests, they all kept to small talk which made it easier to move over to the next group. She really disliked this part of events, Emma much preferred to just mingle with those she actually liked and drink herself silly till she had drunk enough to dance around without a care in the world.

Emma walked out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. It was overwhelming her with having to talk so much crap to everyone. There were a few people talking near the gardens but they were too occupied to even notice she was there. Emma got to thinking about how this night has become a start to a new beginning for herself. She finally told her father that she was gay and he is happy that she has found true love. He loves Emma enough to trust her that this person is good for her. Maybe it won’t be such a hard transition into telling him it’s Regina. 

Emma felt arms wrap around her waist, instinct kicked in and she flung the person against the tree.  
“nice to see you too Princess” Regina said smugly.  
Emma was so happy to see her, she engulfed her lips onto Regina’s and kissed her hard.  
Regina moaned into her mouth and snaked her arms around Emma’s body. Emma lifted Regina’s feet off the ground and carried her to the other side of the tree, hidden by the shadows where no one could see them. Emma’s hands wondered all of Regina’s body and found their place caressing her breasts.   
Regina let out a deep moan that sent tingles all through Emma’s body.  
Emma pressed her body harder against Regina and grabbed a hold of her arse.  
“as much as I want to continue this Emma, I actually came to enjoy this party with you. we have plenty of time for this later.”  
Emma planted one more kiss to Regina and stepped back, “you look amazing Regina, you are absolutely beautiful”  
“you look beautiful yourself Emma, you scrub up well when you’re not being chased by swans or falling down stairs.”  
Emma shook her head and kissed Regina again, “I told father about you” Emma beamed.  
“he knows about me?”  
“well not you per say. He just knows that I love you and that I will tell him who you are when the time comes”  
“well seeing as I am here, think it’s time he met this version of me?” Regina said nervously.  
“I doubt he would recognise you without all your ‘royal highness’ attire anyway. I will introduce you and if he doesn’t recognise you, then we will continue our night and tell him once everyone has left tomorrow.”  
“sounds perfect my love” Regina smiled lovingly at Emma.

The two women shared one more passionate kiss before making their way inside to find King Charming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! i hope you are all still enjoying it.   
> big shout out to Renee again!!! she's helping me so much when i doubt myself with this story.  
> she's my bestest friend that i have. i love you so much Renee!!  
> please leave a comment or kudos so i know you are liking the way its going so far.
> 
> i love you all oxoX

Chapter 17

Emma escorted Regina back inside to the party to go find her father. In the centre of the room, there were people dancing while others crowded around to watch. The buffet next to the entrance was hitting off well. The seating area, to its left, slowly started to fill up as people got their meals. She spotted her father at the right of the entrance getting himself a drink at the bar. Emma squeezed Regina’s hand and walked over to him. 

“ ‘joying your night so far Em?” he asked her. He was a little drunk at this point and was slurring his words.

“it’s great now Father”, She said beaming, “I need to introduce you to someone.” Emma smiles as she nervously turns to Regina, “father this is Reg-“

“Reggie” Regina cut her off and shook the Kings hand.

“Reggie” Charming smiled drunkly, “it’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am. I don’t think we’ve met, how do you know Emma?”

Emma smiled at them both, she settled her eyes on Regina, “she’s my true love”

“that is so beautiful. You two make a gorgeous couple. I wish you both all the best. I hate to be rude, but the duke of Wesseltown requested my attention earlier and I must go do my duties. I will no doubt catch up with you two later. Go enjoy a dance while the music is still good” he winked at them and departed.

“well that was easy” Regina said to Emma.

“yes, it was” she smiled. “would you like a drink Reggie?”. She says teasingly.

“don’t be a shithead Emma, I panicked. It seemed like a good idea at the time”

 

Emma laughed and ordered them both a drink. They made their way over to a small vacant table and were about to talk when Neil appeared.

“hey Em, I’ve been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?”

“I was outside getting some fresh air. You know I hate protocol, the mingling with all the royals were draining the fucking life out of me.”

They both laughed and Regina just watched as they interacted.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. Neil, this is Regina. Regina, this is my best friend Neil”

“it’s a pleasure to meet you Neil, I’ve heard many great things about you”

“ah thanks, it’s nice to meet you too Regina. Is this the woman you were talking about Em?”

Emma smiled at the man, “the one and only”

“Well it definitely is nice to meet you then. Emma has been moping around all day because she missed you.”

“shut up Neil!” she said as she punched him hard in the arm.

She hit him really good, he wouldn’t show it though, “father said its almost time. Make the most of your moment now, shits about to get interesting.” Neil winked at the women and walked off.

“almost time for what?” Regina questioned Emma.

“Neil proposing. His father tried to scare me into saying yes earlier, but I spoke to my Father and he said that we will do fine without his support. Plus, Neil will just become allies again with my kingdom when he inherits his own. It’ll all be fine.”

Regina smiled at Emma and took a mouthful of her drink. They both stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“would you like to dance?” Emma bashfully asked.

“I’d love to”

Regina took Emma’s offered hand and walked with her towards the dance floor. It is in the centre of the room surrounded by the mingling guests. There were a few couples on the floor already, dancing the White Kingdom’s waltz. Small fairy lights hung down from the ceiling with a large chandelier giving a light glow over the floor. Emma led them into the middle and bowed to Regina, Regina bowed back. They stepped closer to each other and fell into one another’s embrace. Emma was a fantastic lead. She put them right into the steps and carried them both around the dancefloor. They were lost in each other’s eyes and didn’t notice that everyone else had stopped what they were doing and all eyes were on them. They were perfectly in sync with each other and danced flawlessly around the floor together. They continued dancing for two whole songs till Emma noticed that everyone was looking at them, she faltered her footing and ended up tripping herself over. Everyone stared quietly as she laid there motionless on the floor. Emma was so embarrassed and wished she could vanish out of the room. she opened her eyes and decided to be dramatic to play it off. She jumped up on her feet with a big cheeky grin and turned and faced Regina and started clapping. Everyone else joined in and clapped for her too.

The moment was quickly gone and the guests went back to mingling with each other.

 

“are you alright Em?” Regina asked as she cupped Emma’s cheek.

“yeah, I’m good. Just bruised my ego a little bit” Emma placed her hand over Regina’s and rubbed her thumb over the back of the woman’s hand. “wanna go check out the real party now?” Emma asked excitedly.

“lead the way” Regina said as she took Emma’s hand into her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma walked them down to a room at the back of the hall. It was poorly lit by a few torches hanging from the stone walls with wooden crates that were crafted into tables and chairs surrounding the walls. there were 5 people in there, Ruby was one of them. She spotted them as they opened the door,  
“happy birthday Swan!!!” she cheered, the rest of the room echoed her cheering.

“thanks guys. Where is the bourbon at?” Emma asked.

Ruby pointed her finger to the table in the far corner and threw Emma a fresh glass.

Emma caught it in the nick of time before it smashed onto the ground, “do you want any liquor Reggie?” Emma chuckled.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having dear.” 

“easy as”, Emma walked over to Ruby and grabbed an extra glass before making herself and Regina a drink. 

They both sat down at the table that Ruby was sitting at.   
Emma placed her hand in Regina’s lap, “is this okay?” Emma asked Regina concerned.

“it’s perfect. Can I kiss you here?” Regina asked shyly.

Emma nodded her head and leant in and kissed Regina softly.

“NAWWWH!! You two are so fucking cute” Ruby blared out.

“come on Rubes, give me a break! It’s my birthday, I deserve a tease free day today!”

“fine, whatever. I’ll stop teasing you. BUT only for the rest of your party! This shit is going to be too good to pass up on.”

Emma kissed Regina again for good measure and was satisfied that Ruby kept her thoughts to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neil came in shortly after and requested for everyone to exit and to make their way back to the main hall to re-join the party. Emma left Regina in the company of Ruby as Neil escorted her up to the podium. Her father was already up there, sitting lazily in his royal chair. Emma and Neil walked up onto the podium and the king stood. Everyone gathered around and quieted down. Emma saw Regina at the back of the crowd and tried to fight her smile but lost the battle when Regina cocked her eyebrow at her and smirked. Big goofy smile spread over her face, which caused Regina to blush and whispered ‘I love you’ so Emma could read it on her lips. Emma blushed bright red and turned to face her father when he began to speak.  
“thank you all again for celebrating Emma’s birthday with us tonight. It has been a fantastic night and I hope she has enjoyed herself” Charming looked over at his daughter and extended his hand out to her.   
Emma nodded her head at her father and took hold of his hand.  
“Emma is the only child that Snow and I were able to conceive. We both were so happy when she came into our lives 21 years ago. Many things have happened since Emma’s birth but we have overcome them together. This next chapter in our lives will only get better. Emma isn’t the most typical of Princess’ as we all know. She is the strongest swordsperson in the realm and will defeat any challenge that is laid out in front of her. She will make a great Queen when the day comes. Not just because she can swing the sword but because she also has the kindest heart. She always puts the good of the people first and takes care of our kingdom very well. I am so proud of the woman you have become Emma. your mother would be extremely proud too. Happy birthday baby”  
The crowd broke out into cheers as the king engulfed Emma in his arms. He kissed her on the head and quieted the crowd again.  
“now, I do believe Sir Neil has something he would like to say”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Neil as he stood awkwardly and shuffled from foot to foot before he began to speak.  
“thank you, King Charming. Ummm, where to start… Emma and I met when she was 14 and I was 12. We instantly hit it off in one of the war council meetings. The great Dark One battles brought us all together. After Queen Snow passed, Emma and I got a lot closer to each other. We bonded over the loss of our mothers and became best of friends. We make every effort to visit one another as much as possible and enjoy every waking moment stirring each other up. I can’t imagine my life without my best friend. And I don’t want to imagine my life without her. Emma, I need to ask you a very important question.”

Emma was stunned in the spot. She knew this moment was coming but didn’t expect it to be like this. She looked out into the crowd and looked to Regina. Regina could see that Emma was becoming anxious and wanted a way out of doing this. That’s all the excuse Regina needed.

Neil pulled a wooden box from his back pocket and was about to kneel down, untill Regina screamed out  
“STOP!!”  
Everyone whipped around and looked at Regina. She smiled up at Emma and started to make her way to the podium. When she reached Emma, she grabbed both her hands and smiled lovingly at her.  
“this isn’t exactly the way I planned to do this. I wanted a more romantic gesture, rather than in a fit of jealousy. I want to be the only one to ever propose to you.”  
Emma’s eyes instantly teared up as a smile crept up her face. Regina bent down on her knee.  
“I love you Emma Charming. You gave me new life and have opened my eyes to so many things in such a small amount of time. I promise you that every day, I will make sure you know that you are loved and cherished. I would give you the sun if ever you asked. I would walk to the end of the world just to make you happy. Any way that I can possibly make you happy, I want to do it. because you make me happy by just being you. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I will remind you every day, if you let me. Emma Charming, my true love, my saviour… will you do me the honour and marry me and become my Queen?”  
“Yes!” Emma yelled as she pulled Regina into her arms.

Majority of the crowd cheered as the two women shared a passionate kiss. Emma saw a few of the guests leave as Regina pulled a ring out of a hidden pocket that was in her dress. It is a beautiful platinum band that holds a sparkling Emerald being hugged by small diamonds around its sides. Regina’s hands shake as she slides it onto Emma’s ring finger, it fit perfectly. Emma beamed beautifully and embraced Regina into another kiss.  
Neil came up next to them all smiles, he hugged the women and congratulated them before heading off to find his parents that had left when Regina interrupted him.  
King Charming was next. He enveloped the women into a bear hug, tears came streaming down his cheek, “that was beautiful Reggie. Absolutely beautiful” he drunkenly wept.

The two women held hands as they walked around the hall, accepting all the congratulations from the remaining guests. They finally made their way back to the bar and got themselves a drink each before heading out into the courtyard for a private moment.

Emma lifted Regina up in her arms and carried her back over to behind the tree.   
“you really like this tree, don’t you darling?” Regina sassed to her fiancé.  
“I love you Regina. You do make me happy. everything about you makes me happy”, Emma kissed the woman with so much love that tears made their way down her cheeks.  
“I don’t want a new chapter like father said, I want a new story. I want our story, a new beginning”

“that sounds amazing Emma, I’d really love that” She kissed Emma again as she wiped away the tears coming down Emma’s face.

Emma looked up as she heard someone approaching.  
“princess?” 

She walked out of the shadows to greet the man. “what is it?”

“the king would like to speak to you and your fiancé m’lady”

“very well. I will only be a moment. Thank you” Emma dismissed the guard.

“we’ve got to go back in. we will finish this later”, Emma said as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

“you really are a dork Emma”, Regina shook her head and slapped Emma on the arse lightly before taking her hand and walking inside.

Majority of the crowd were making their way out the entrance when they walked back in. Neil was at the table talking to the king, they walked over and took a seat with them.   
“what’s up Dad?” Emma said casually.

“pardon?” he looked confusingly at her

“you sent for me?”

“no, I didn’t?”

“no dearie, I sent for you.” Rumple appeared behind them, “my dear King, do you not recognise this woman?”

“yeah. That’s Reggie. She’s Em’s true love. I can’t believe my little baby found true love like her mummy and daddy”

“pay attention your highness. Reggie is Regina”

“okay? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Regina Mills, also known as the Evil Queen.” Rumple smiled evilly as Charming’s face paled. 

Charming stood abruptly and looked Regina over. Darkness crossed over his face when he finally realised who she was. He looked at his royal guards as he pointed his finger at Regina, “Seize her!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.  
> please leave a comment and/or kudos
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter ;-P

Chapter 18

Everything happened so fast. The guards all came rushing towards Regina. Emma withdrew her sword and pulled Regina behind her. Emma knew she had to fight them off to protect the woman. The crowd was all screaming as they made for the exits, it was so loud. Emma completely forgot about her father who was behind them.   
Charming grabbed Regina from behind and drew out his sword. Emma faltered as she heard Regina scream. Full of panic, Emma dropped her sword and projected her magic.  
“STOP” Emma screamed.   
A bright white light streamed out from within her. Everybody except herself and Regina were frozen still like statues.  
Emma looked frantically around the room, “what just happened?”

Regina ran into Emma’s arms and held onto her tightly, “you used your magic. They will all unfreeze when we leave”

Emma looked over Regina for any wounds and was satisfied that she had none, “can I just undo father? I rather speak with him now”

“just go touch his shoulder dear, he’ll come to” Regina eased herself from Emma’s embrace and took a few steps backwards. She wrapped her arms around herself. She hated that this had to happen to Emma.

Emma walked up to her father and touched his arm. He came to quickly and instantly caught sight of Regina. He attempted to go around Emma to grab her but Emma caught hold of him first.  
“father! You need to stop! Just hear me out!”  
“she has bewitched you Emma! I can’t trust anything that WITCH does!”  
“father, STOP!”  
“Emma, you don’t understand! That woman tried to kill me, AND your mother. All she ever did was hunt us down and tried to curse us!!”  
“no, you both were as bad as each other! Regina is nothing like that if you took the time to get to know her!”  
“Emma! can you hear yourself? You heard all the stories about the Evil Queen! You know all the evil she has done!”  
“they are just stories. All one sided, told by people who banded against Regina’s ruling and supported Mother. Regina was Queen, she married the King and was the rightful ruler. Mother conspired with the commoners to throw Regina from her throne so she could take it for herself. The kingdom was thriving after grandfather died. You know that! Your farm even benefited from that! That was all Regina! How can you not see that?”  
“she killed innocent people Emma!!”  
“no! they were not innocent. They conspired against the throne and tried to bring her down. It’s exactly the same thing that I train our guards to do! if there is a threat to our kingdom, they defend it. Just like Regina did!”  
“you can’t say anything to persuade me otherwise Emma. She is evil and I will not stand for this!” he turned towards Regina, “you need to leave now Regina, before I strike you down myself!”  
“father, if Regina goes… I go with her.”  
“if you leave Emma, you forfeit your right to this kingdom. I will not sit around and watch her take claim of it again!”  
“then the decision is made. I am no longer your heir.” Emma walked up to Regina and grabbed her hand, “I love you father”, she said to him.  
“EMMA! wait…”  
Emma shook her head at her father before looking at Regina with tears in her eyes, “just get us out of here”  
Regina looked at Charming guiltily before raising her hand and engulfing them in a cloud of purple smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared back at Regina’s castle. Emma rubbed her hands over her face and screamed “FucKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!” at the top of her lungs.  
Regina watched anxiously as Emma paced up and down the corridor.  
“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Emma screamed.  
Regina caught hold of Emma’s elbow and grabbed her chin to force her to look at her, “what can I do to help?”  
“there is nothing I can do. I just lost my entire life. This day has been a real fucking crack up! First off, all five of the guys pushed me to my limits by all going at me at the same time in training. I then had to fucking endure breakfast with the Stiltskins, to then have to be all fucking hoity toity for the royal pains in my butts arriving. Lunch was fucking shit! Had to listen to the boys pretty much measuring their cocks for all of the entire meal. So fucking glad they had bourbon there. Oh! And straight after that!! Fucking Rumple being his usual dick of himself and trying to threaten me!! He fucking made my best friend propose to me!!!”  
“but Neil didn’t propose to you Emma” Regina says as she caresses Emma’s face lovingly.  
Emma, all caught up on adrenaline, remembered back to what happened. A smile slowly crept up her face.  
“no he didn’t, you did”  
Regina smiled back at Emma, “yes I did” she said cheekily.  
Emma searched deep into Regina’s eyes, “did you mean it?”  
Regina took Emma’s face into both of her hands as tears slid down her face, “all the way to the bottom of my soul Emma.”

The two women kissed each other passionately. It was desperate but grounding.  
Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s, “I love you my wife”  
Regina giggled at Emma and pulled her body closer to her own, “I’m not your wife yet Em. But I want to be as soon as I can be”  
“then I will talk to the people tomorrow. I will clear your name and try to reason with Father.”  
“how will you do that?”  
“I don’t know… I don’t want to think about this anymore tonight. I want to make love to my Queen.”

Emma lifted Regina up into her arms and carried her upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma kissed Regina on the nose as she slowly lowered her feet to the ground. Regina cupped Emma’s face and leant in and kissed her. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies gently as they slowly walked over towards the bed. Regina’s knees hit the mattress and she slowly lowered her body down.   
Emma looked at Regina lovingly, she kicked off her boots and began to take off Regina’s heels, “you are so beautiful my Queen. I could never tell you how much I love you.”  
Regina smiled at the way Emma was looking at her. “then show me”, she said softly.

A cheeky smile invaded Emma’s face as she began to climb the mattress to make her way up Regina’s body. Their mouths instantly found each other’s as Regina began to unclip the cape from Emma’s coat. She threw in on the ground and began next on the buttons of the coat. Emma shrugged it off once it was freed and threw it in the direction of the cape. Soft hands made their way up Emma’s shirt and grabbed a firm handful of her breasts. Emma pulled her shirt up over her head to allow Regina more access. Instead, Regina firmly ran her fingers down rigid abs causing herself to groan at the feeling of the woman’s muscular form. Her hands continued down and unbuckled Emma’s belt and untied her pants. “take these off” she whispered in Emma’s ear.  
Emma stood and slid her pants down her legs slowly. She stood there and smirked as Regina unashamedly checked out her naked body.  
Emma extended her hands out for Regina to take, she slowly eased her off the bed to stand up. Looking Regina over, Emma knelt down and started to raise Regina’s dress. Soft kisses pressed against her skin at the dress slowly exposed more skin. Regina moaned as Emma got to her hip causing Emma to chuckle and kiss the spot again. She continued up the woman’s body until she exposed Regina’s breasts. Emma lifted the dress up over her head and added it to the piles of clothing. Goosebumps prickled all over Regina’s body as her nipples hardened at the suspense. Gentle hands caressed lovingly over her naked skin as Emma placed a hard nipple into her mouth. Regina moaned deeply as she placed her hand on the back of Emma’s head as encouragement. Emma’s hands snaked around Regina’s back pulling the woman closer to her. Their joined skin heating up as Regina rolled her hips into Emma.  
Making her way up Regina’s body, Emma planted open mouth kisses up to Regina’s neck. A loud moan echoed through the room as Emma sucked down on Regina’s pulse point. The brunette fisted blonde hair into her hands to inspire the woman to continue. She made her way up Regina’s face by placing kisses against her jaw up to her mouth. Tongues clashed instantly into a slow claim of dominance as Emma lightly ran her hands down Regina’s body. Emma grabbed a hold of the woman’s hips and slowly knelt back onto her knees. She hooked her fingers around the soaked panties and looked up into Regina’s lust filled eyes, “may i?” she asked as she traced her fingers along the inside of the underwear.  
Regina nodded her head once and closed her eyes in anticipation.   
Taking a deep breath in through her nose, Emma eased the underwear down Regina’s legs. She looked at Regina’s core and was marvelled by the glistening wet vagina in front of her. Placing her hands back up onto her hips, Emma leant forward and lightly extended her tongue through the wet folds.   
“oh fuck” Regina whimpered as the sensation shot through her body like electricity.   
Satisfied with the reaction, Emma flicked her tongue up and down the wet core to even out the wetness. She eased her tongue softly around the pulsating clit before she sucked it into her mouth. A hard buck of the hips was her reward. Emma continued to pleasure the woman’s clit slowly.  
Regina began to slowly rock her hips at the pace of Emma pleasuring her. Her climax was fast approaching, causing her to moan louder as she held Emma’s head into her vagina.  
Not long after, Emma felt a gush of fluids squirt into her mouth as Regina came gloriously into her open mouth. The orgasm shook hard throughout Regina’s body causing her legs to shake and made her knees buckle. Emma stood up and ease Regina down onto the bed and laid on top of her. Their lips instantly claimed each other’s as Regina continued to come down from her high.  
Emma positioned her wet core against Regina’s and began to rotate her hips, both women began to pant as the sensation of their bodies pressed against each other’s intensified the experience. Regina pulled Emma harder against her as she raised her knees to give the blonde better access to cause more friction. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they continued to grind into each other. Emma broke the kiss and trailed little pecks down to the woman’s neck. She moaned loud into Regina’s ear before whispering “I love you” into her ear. Regina opened her eyes and cupped Emma’s face, she kissed her lightly and says, “I love you too”.  
They continue to look each other in the eyes as they both began to pant louder, both close to reaching their climax together. Emma bucked her core faster into Regina’s, causing the woman to scream in ecstasy as she reached her orgasm. That then causing Emma to topple over her own orgasm as well.  
Emma was spent and collapsed her body over Regina’s shaking form.  
“that was beautiful”, Emma said as she smiled into Regina’s heaving chest.  
“you’re beautiful”, Regina placed a kiss to the crown of her head, “I hope you know that Em.”  
Emma hummed and closed her eyes as she snuggled into Regina’s body.  
“you are so beautiful my love. Not just in looks, but also your heart. I know I have only known you for a few days but I feel like I’ve known you in another life. This world is a better place just because you are in it. You sacrifice so much just so you can make everyone happy. and I love that about you. I love you.”  
“I love you too baby” Emma mumbled at her sleepily.  
“I’m trying to pour my heart out to you Emma. can you please at least pay attention!” Regina growled back.  
Emma lifted her head and placed a kiss on Regina’s nose before smiling at her, “you’ve got my attention”.  
“thank you”, she blushed. “what I am trying to say is that I love YOU. as in I love everything about you. from the moment you tripped down the stairs, to this moment we have right here. Everything about you I am in love with. You fight like an arrogant arsehole but yet you have the gentlest of souls. You are as clumsy as a small child and also so proper with protocol. You swear like a pirate but yet you are so polite. Your entire mannerism completely conflicts each other but with you, you’re perfect.”. Regina reached up and kissed her lightly, “but do you want to know what I really love?”  
“what’s that?” Emma blushed.  
“I love the way you love me” they smiled at one another, “You are always checking that I’m okay. You take care of me. You put me first. That has never happened to me before. you always remind me, even without words, that I am loved. And I want to spend the rest of our lives doing that for you. I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved”, tears shed from her eyes, “because you deserve that Emma. You have made me so happy with all the little things you do. I know you may not think much about them, but to me, they mean the absolute world. You are my world. You are the new beginning that I have always wished for. The fates may have been cruel to me in the past, but if all of that happened just so I could be here with you today, I would do it all over again. I want this. I want us. I want you.”   
Emma leant forward and pressed her lips hard against Regina’s. it was grounding as she felt emotions pool up inside of her. No one ever cared about Emma that much and it was hard for to take that in.  
Regina pulled back in concern and cupped her face again, “you okay Emma?” she asked sweetly.  
“I just really love you. you are my everything too Regina. I have travelled across realms and met so many people but I have never felt so connected to someone as I do with you. even if we didn’t have these necklaces or shared true loves kiss, I would still believe that we are meant for each other. I love all of you too. From your sweet gentle caresses, to when you yell at me. I love it all. You’re the woman I want to spend eternity with and I am so glad that I found you.”  
Regina wrapped Emma up into her arms, they both had tears streaming down their faces. Clearing her throat, Regina looked at Emma and whispered, “I want to show you how much I love you”  
Regina flipped Emma onto her back and trailed small kisses down her body. she raised Emma’s knee’s and positioned herself between them. heavy breathing came from Emma as Regina kissed from her knee to hip.  
“is this okay? Are you comfortable to do this?”  
Nervously, Emma nodded her head and bit her lip. She had never let anyone touch her this way but she is glad that Regina will be the first.  
Gently, Regina ran a finger up Emma’s wet folds, causing her to gasp at the contact. To get Emma more relaxed, Regina continued to roll her finger up and down to get her comfortable to the feeling. Losing herself in this new feeling, Emma let her knees fall to the bed. Regina slowly replaced her finger with her tongue causing Emma to let out a loud moan as she raised her pelvis to get more contact. Regina smiled and began to flick her tongue against the throbbing clit. Screams of pleasure flooded the room as Regina picked up a steady rhythm.   
Emma thrusted her vagina against Regina’s tongue to seek more friction. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was taking her breath away. She panted wildly as the sensation quickened throughout her body. a finger was added in with Regina’s tongue and began to stir her more.  
“is it okay if I enter you Em? I want to feel inside you”, Regina asked huskily.  
Nerves coming back up again, Emma was unsure. She looked down at Regina and got lost in the pools of Regina’s eyes, she could see the love the woman has for her being projected through them, Emma nodded her head and whisper, “yes. I want to feel all of you.”  
Placing a light kiss to Emma’s hip bone, Regina ran her finger down Emma’s folds and slowly edged into her entrance. She watched as Emma’s face contorted into pure pleasure before she threw her head back against the pillow.  
“oh fuck!” Emma moaned loudly, “oh my gods! You feel so good Regina”  
Regina smiled one more time at the woman before she plunged her tongue against Emma’s clit again. Her hips thrusted in time to Regina’s finger driving inside of her. When the second finger was added, Emma’s walls clenched around them as she neared her climax. Regina curled her fingers with every inward thrust and pushed Emma over the edge.  
“oh fuck Regina! Fuck! Ohhh my gods!! Fuuccckkkkkk!” Emma screamed loudly as her orgasm vibrated all throughout her body. Regina slowly extracted her fingers from the woman and crawled up beside her. She wrapped a leg over one of Emma’s and cuddled into her side.  
“I love you so much Emma” Regina said as she kissed Emma’s chest.  
“and I love you too”.  
They held onto each other tightly and fell into a peaceful sleep. They had no idea that their love making had activated their magic and had clouded up the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update. i was told that i should be social on my days off of work.  
> anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
> feel free to leave any comments and a kudos.
> 
> enjoy ;-D

Chapter 19

The kingdoms all banded together the day after Emma’s birthday. Their leaders all sat down at their respected seats around the round table at the White Kingdom castle. King Charming was the last to arrive.  
Regina and Emma stood to the side and waited for him to take his seat.

“right, now that you are all here, I would like to get this over and done with” Regina said Regally.  
“I wish to have my banishment lifted. It was poorly placed against me when I was over thrown by my step-daughter and her band of dimwits…” Charming started to stand up to argue, “don’t interrupt me” she said to him. He scoffed at her as he sat back down.  
“as I was trying to say... I wish to have my family’s kingdom re-instated back into the realm without protest. All acts that earnt me the title of Evil Queen were in the defence of my ruling. Any and all questions you have on the matter, I will answer them all honestly so we can get this over and done with.”  
The leaders all looked towards King Charming to start them off.  
“Regina. Will you confess to the hundreds of villagers you slaughtered?”  
“I do, yes. They rioted with your dear Snow White to overthrow my rein. I imagine you would do the same.”  
“Queen Snow” Charming said sternly.  
“what?”  
“her title is ‘Queen’ Snow”  
“very well, QUEEN Snow, who was a bandit at the time, rioted with the villagers against my kingdom to claim it as her own.”  
“she was the rightful heir!”  
“yes, she was. I will not argue with that. However, she was not of age, married, or intended to be married. I was the appointed ruler till any of those three came into effect. Instead, she ran from the kingdom and started to turn the people against me. She spread lies that I attempted to kill her and was saying that she was the one who was restoring the kingdom despite she was running off to play with dwarfs.”  
“she ran away because you tried to kill her after you killed her father”  
“that is what she told you dear. I can assure you that I was too busy rebuilding the kingdom to pay her any attention. She refused to participate and learn the trade of ruling, so I left her be.”  
“you did kill her father though”  
“I had him killed, yes”  
“why?”  
“because he was a monster David. Not only was he raping me, but he was also raping the staff. He was letting the kingdom fall to ruins because he was too power hungry and demanded respect. The markets were barely in existence because he was over taxing the villagers who needed to sell their produce. His guards raided their stalls and farms to steal goods for himself, anyone who got in their way or refused were struck down. So, the best thing that happened to the realm was when I had him murdered. The first thing I did was lower the taxes right back to their original price and I had the new guards go and help restore the crops that Leopold had destroyed. Business came back to the White Kingdom very soon after his death, thanks to me!”  
A few of the older royals spoke up, “that is true your majesty, I do recall that happening myself”  
“as do I. The Queen restored the health back into this Kingdom very sufficiently after her late husband’s death”   
Charming nodded his head and kept his eyes forward.  
King Eric spoke next, “Queen Regina, do you confess to attempting to murder my wife?”  
Regina laughed and sighed before speaking, “as much as this question will be asked around this room, I must really ask you all to think. Anyone who was assisting ‘Queen’ Snow in her bandit days were in the effect of collateral damage. I apologise profusely for any damage I may have caused, but I promise you that anything that you deemed ‘Evil’ was due to me defending my kingdom against Snow trying to overthrow me”  
Charming looked up at Emma with sadness in his eyes. He knew where this meeting was heading and it was making his wife, her mother, look bad. He stood up and all eyes fell on him.  
“I David Charming, King of the White Kingdom, hereby lift the banishment of Regina Mills. She shall not hold any titles…”  
Emma looked at her father in disgust, “are you fucking kidding me father?”  
“I WILL NOT allow this arrangement to go on Emma! She is not going to be Queen of this Kingdom again!”  
“go fuck yourself! She is a Queen! And she will be my Queen!” Emma turned her attention to the others around the table, “with the permission from the rest of the table, will you all except Regina to re-open her castle and join the realm once more? There are clearings that I can assist to turn into farming and we will contribute to the growth of the realm.”  
“how can we be sure that she won’t try to curse us all again?” said one of the princes.  
“because you have my word” Emma said with all seriousness.   
The Prince and Emma both stared each other down until he faltered and turned his attention to the rest of the table, “all those in favour for the Mills castle to be reinstated back into the realm with full titles” the prince raised his hand.  
Seven hands raised as Charming, Rumple and Eric all left theirs down.  
“majority vote, you are now re-united to the realm. Welcome back Queen Regina.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next 2 months. 

Emma was still having problems with her father. King Charming still wasn’t accepting of Emma’s relationship with Regina, so Emma moved in with Regina and helped her get her small kingdom up and running again. Emma rebuilt the stables with the help of some of her friends, yes Emma now calls people her friends, and helped reopen the small farms that surrounded them.

Regina has been busy with bringing business into her side of the realm. The farm has been producing crops with thanks to her magic and has started to run sufficiently. Regina has also been planning her wedding with Emma. They hired a wedding planner so they could focus on rebuilding their kingdom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina stirs as the morning sun glared through her window into her eyes.  
“Emma! I thought I told you to close the curtains” she grumbled as she rolled her naked body over Emma’s.  
Emma smiled and grabbed a handful of Regina’s arse, “mmmm.. good morning to you too baby”.  
“No! you don’t get to do that” Regina says as she fights Emma’s grasp, “I’m shitty at you! why didn’t you close the curtains?”  
Emma rolled Regina onto her back and laid on top of her pinning her down, “shhhhhh! Just kiss me”  
Emma captured Regina’s lips before she could protest even more.   
It was soft and gentle but also hungry for more. Emma began to roll her hips into Regina.  
“Em-ma” Regina panted, “we don’t have time for this darling. The wedding planner will be here in an hour and we’ve got to get ready.”  
Emma growled at Regina in frustration and looked at her crankily.   
“don’t look at me like that Em,” Regina giggled, “we both have to shower and get dressed AND have something to eat before he arrives. We both know you get snappy on an empty stomach”  
A thought came to Emma and she smiled at Regina mischievously.  
“what’s that look?” Regina said knowing that Emma was up to something  
Emma just smiles bigger  
“Emma…”  
Even bigger smile  
“EMMA!”  
Emma scooped Regina up into her arms and carried her into the bathroom. She captured the brunette’s lips as she repositioned Regina’s legs around her waist.   
Regina magicked the water on as Emma walked them into the shower to have her way with her.  
“and now we have some time”, Emma said cheekily as she slid her hand down Regina’s body and plunged her fingers inside the woman.  
“oh fuck Emma” Regina moaned into her ear.  
Regina took hold of her necklace so they both could feel the pleasure Emma was inflicting her with.   
It didn’t take Emma long to find the spot to push them both over the edge. She pushed Regina’s back hard against the wall as she pumped her fingers in and out of the woman.   
“fuck Emma, keep going, keep going!!” Regina screamed as Emma went faster.  
“Fucking hell babe, we’re so close! Let it go baby, come for us. Oh fuuccckkkkk” Emma let out a deep moan as she bucked her hips into Regina and shared their orgasm together.

Emma lowered Regina’s feet back down to the ground and chuckled, “told you we have time”.  
“don’t be such a shithead Emma. you’re lucky I love you”   
“yeah, I am” Emma said smugly, “I love you too my Queen”.  
They shared another passionate kiss before they properly showered and got ready for the day ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“RUBEZ IS HERE” Emma yelled out to Regina, who was still getting ready upstairs.  
Regina rolled her eyes and finished applying her lip stick.  
She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

“damb your majesty!! You look sexy as hell!!” Ruby exclaimed as she made her way over to the woman.

“ruby, we’ve told you about titles. You don’t need to use them unless it’s in the company of others.”

“yeah I know. I just never thought I’d ever get to say that” Ruby laughed as she took the woman in for a hug.

Regina made her way over to Emma who was about to start preparing everyone’s breakfast.  
Emma kissed Regina lightly and said, “Neil will be here in maybe another hour. He sent Ruby ahead so she could stretch out her legs. Rubez’ wife is coming too.”

Regina looked over at Ruby and smiled, “so I finally get to meet Dorothy. This really has turned out to be a great start of the day, it just keeps getting better and better”.

Emma spun herself around abruptly as she could feel her face burning up as she started to go red. She got back into preparing the food before anyone noticed her blushing but Ruby noticed and looked at Regina knowingly.  
Regina smirked as she half shrugged, no point in being embarrassed for enjoying yourself.

“We’re going to go get started in the throne room Em. We’ll fill you in once the rest are all here” Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and made her way out of the room.  
“Emma has really been glowing lately. whatever you two have been doing, keep doing it”  
“oh don’t worry dear, I fully intend to” Regina winked.  
They bumped shoulders and continued into the throne room.

Ruby let out a loud whistle and looked around the room in awe. Walking right through the doors and down the long aisle led straight up to the podium. There sat two large throne chairs with clear white banners on either side. In the back right hand corner was a raised platform that had a door next to it. Large candle chandeliers hung from the roof giving off a warming bright glow. The walls were all creamy white except the one behind the podium which was a deep purple. The floors were made of marble and matched the cream colour of the walls.  
“damb Reggie, this room is amazing! It’s going to be perfect.” Ruby said as she took in all the room.  
“I really wish you two would stop calling me that” Regina said annoyed, “it’s really getting on my nerve”  
“that’s the point. We only do it to stir you up. Emma says that you secretly like it”   
“I can assure you that I don’t. If anything, I dislike it more now than I ever did in the first place”  
Ruby laughed and shook her head, “you don’t want Em to hear you say that. That’s all you’ll ever be called then.”  
Regina chuckled lightly, “thanks for the tip”

They both paused as they heard Emma scream out,  
“REGINA!” 

Regina ran back into the kitchen when she heard Emma yell out in panic. Fire ball in hand, she entered the room and searched for what caused Emma to scream. She spotted Emma crouched over the sink and rushed over to her.  
“what’s wrong sweetheart?” Regina asked concerned.  
“I don’t know” Emma sobbed, “I keep throwing up” Emma dry reached again.   
Regina began to rub Emma’s back and pulled her hair from her face, “it’s okay Em, I’m here now. You’ll be ok.”  
Ruby made her way over to the two women and placed a hand on Emma’s back, “want me to get you anything? I can finish making breakfast if you like.”  
Regina saw Emma scrunch her nose up at the thought of the food and looked over to Ruby, “thank you Ruby, if you really don’t mind? I’ll go lay Emma down on the couch and see if that helps.”  
“yeah it’s all good. You sort out the Princess and I’ll take care of this mess”.

Regina lifted Emma up off the sink and placed her hand around Emma’s waist. They walked out into the open hallway and made their way into the lounge, as soon as Emma spotted the couch she let go of Regina and laid herself down. Regina knelt on her knees and started to undo Emma’s boots to take them off. Emma sat up abruptly and did them back up aggressively.  
Regina looked at Emma in confusion as the woman looked like she was mad, “what’s wrong? Are you going to be sick again?”  
“no! I’m fine! Stop making a huge fuss out of it” Emma stood abruptly and stalked out the front door, slamming it closed.  
Regina just stared at the slammed door until Ruby walked in.  
“what just happened?” Ruby asked as she wiped her hands on a tea towel.  
I have no fucking idea. She was sick, I took her to the couch, started to undo her boots and then she cracked it at me.”  
“that doesn’t sound like Emma. anyone would think she’s pregnant with those symptoms” Ruby laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.  
Regina laughed too and shook her head. It’s not even possible anyway, kind of missing an important attachment to create life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour past as Ruby and Regina got into cooking everyone a late breakfast. Seeing as Emma disappeared, the other two thought it’d be a better idea to cook for the entire crew instead of just them three. Just as they’d finished preparing the meal, Emma busted in the front door laughing along with Neil, Dorothy and Jefferson. Ruby dropped what she was doing and ran out of the kitchen to greet them all. Regina took a deep breath in and washed her hands slowly as she contemplated how to approach Emma.   
Warm hands came around Regina’s waist and a head rested onto her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you Regina. I don’t know what overcame me” Emma pressed a gentle kiss to Regina’s cheek.  
Regina sighed and leant into the embrace, “I don’t understand what I did wrong” she said sadly, “I was just trying to make you feel better.”  
Emma turned her around by the waist to look her in the eyes, “you didn’t do anything wrong. I think I was just moody because I need to eat”. Emma placed a kiss on Regina’s lips, “I really am sorry. i shouldn’t have done that and I don’t want you to feel like you did something wrong. You treat me better than I deserve and I love that about you”.  
“Emma, you deserve the world. I want to do anything I can to make you happy”.  
“I am happy baby. You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. I can’t wait to make you my Queen officially” Emma leant forward and kissed Regina. Her hands slid around the brunette’s waist and landed onto her arse. Their kiss deepened as Emma squeezed and pulled Regina’s body closer.

“bloody hell Swan! Keep it in your pants!” Neil yelled from the door.

Emma began to laugh and blushed into Regina’s shoulder.

Regina looked up to Neil, “can you give us one more moment please”

Neil looked between the two of them, “you have one minute before I send Ruby in” he turned on his heel and walked off laughing.

Emma moved Regina’s hair over her shoulder and began to lay kisses along her neck.  
Regina groaned at her, “Emma, come on. We really don’t have time for this. You’re stirring me up as it is and I really don’t want to deal with Ruby if she walks in on this.”  
“hmmpt!” Emma pouted, “can’t we just magic them away so I can have my way with you?”  
Regina chuckled, “once already this morning isn’t enough for you?”  
Emma straightened and looked her in the eyes, “no” she sooked.  
“well dear, once we’ve finished with the finer details of our wedding, you’ll have me all to yourself. So the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can spend our time together.”  
Emma pouted at her again, “but I want you now”  
Regina chuckled and walked Emma backwards, she smacked her on the arse, “come on Em. Let’s go do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma and Regina walked into the throne room holding hands, only Jefferson and Neil were in there. Jefferson was walking around the room taking notes when he spotted them. “there are my two Queens, let’s get straight into it shall we?”

“go right ahead”, Regina said to him.

“right! So first things first, are we dividing the aisles into your side and Emma’s side?”

Regina looked at him like he was an idiot, “I’ve been asleep for 21 years, does that answer that question for you?”

Jefferson looked down at his notes and scribbled out something on the paper. “okay. So guests can be seated either side. Emma is coming down the aisle first, who will be escorting her?”

Emma says, “I am still holding out for Father. He may come around. But if he doesn’t, then I guess Neil will.” Emma looked over at Neil and he nodded his head and smiled at her.

“and Regina, who will be escorting you?”

Regina and Emma looked at each other and stared in silence.

“I will escort them both if I have to” Neil said, “Emma is the most important person to me. I’d be happy to escort her love down to her”

“you sure man?” Emma said to him, and he nodded.

Emma beamed at the man before looking at Regina, fresh tears pooled in her eyes. “shit, you okay Regina? What’s wrong?”

Regina laughed at herself as she wiped her tears away, “yes, I’m fine. Thank you Neil”, she said as she smiled at him, “that means a lot to me. I will be honoured for you to walk me down to Emma.”

“yeah, no worries. I just want the day to be perfect for you girls. Gods know that you both deserve it.”

The three of them all smiled at each other.

Jefferson watched the moment unfold and cleared his throat to regain their attention, “right, now that is sorted. Who is the best man, and who is the maid or matron of honour?”

Emma spoke, “Neil is the best man” then Regina, “and Ruby is my matron of honour”

Jefferson nodded his head and began muttering to himself as he scribbled down more notes, “right, both best man and matron of honour have had their final fittings. You two had yours yesterday. The flowers are all sorted. Catering is organised and staff are all set for the day. Music … have you got anything planned for the music?”

Ruby popped her head around the corner of the door at the back of the room, “yeah I’ve got that all sorted mate” she yelled out, “they’ll be here an hour before the ceremony to set up”.

“well it looks like we’re all set then. Easy done. I will leave you all too it and I will see you on the day.” Jefferson tilted his hat and walked himself out.

“well that was quick, he didn’t even stay for something to eat” Emma scratched her head and looked around in confusion.

“that’s just Jefferson. He doesn’t mess around.” Regina rubbed Emma’s back, “you ready to eat now?”

“yeah!! I’m starving!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina was setting the table when everyone came walking in the dining room. everyone took their seat except one, “where is your wife Ruby? I thought she was here?”

“yeah she is. She was just laying down, her back was hurting but she’ll waddle in here shortly”

“waddle?” Regina looks at Ruby confused

Ruby chuckles to herself, “you’ll see in a moment.”

Regina took her seat next to Emma and placed her hand on her lap. Her hand squeezed tight as she saw a very pregnant woman walk in. Ruby stood up and pulled out the chair for her.

“Regina, this is Dorothy. Dorothy, this is the infamous Evil Queen Regina.”

Dorothy smiled at the stunned brunette, “don’t worry Regina, I know you’re not the Evil Queen anymore. Ruby just likes to push her limits with everyone. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Emma and Ruby both haven’t shut up about you”.

Regina shook herself out of her stupor, “the pleasure is mine. Ruby has told me a lot about you. she failed to mention that you were expecting. How long do you have left?”

“we don’t actually know” Dorothy said as she smiled at Ruby, “it’s not very common for same sexed couples to fall pregnant.”

Regina looked at her confused, “Ruby made you pregnant? How is that possible?”

“we spoke to a healer and she’d said that because Ruby is a shifter, her magic must have transferred into me as we made love.”

“is that even possible? Why wouldn’t that be more common then? I used to know plenty of magic users that slept together and not fell pregnant” Regina said.

“it all comes down to magic. Despite that I don’t possess magic myself, true love is magic. The healer did say that a few cases have happened in the past. It’s not really spoken of though.”

Regina looked at Emma, she was about to take a drink of her wine until Regina took it out of her hands.

“what are you doing?” Emma frowned at her.

Their eyes locked together as Regina went over her thoughts to herself. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it thinking better not.

Emma noticed and leant in to her close and whispered to her in concern, “what is it?”

“you haven’t bled the entire time we’ve been together” Regina said anxiously.

Emma sat straight up in her chair, “shit!”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emma sat straight up in her chair, “shit!”

All eyes around the table fell on her. Emma cleared her throat and stood up so quickly that her chair fell over backwards, “excuse me, I just need a moment.” Emma left the room and ran out the back door, out onto the patio. 

“fuck” she muttered to herself. Emma walked over to the stairs and plopped herself down on the first step. “fuck! fuck! fuck!” she continued to swear.

As thoughts ran rapidly through her head, Emma rubbed her hands over her face as she grunted at herself.  
‘How could this of happened? Why didn’t the possibility of this happening occur to me? Fuck! Regina is going to be disappointed. Regina wants a life full of adventure, not changing nappies and feeding screaming babies. I can’t believe I’m pregnant. Well it fucking makes sense on why my EVERYTHING is so sensitive. Oh fuck… I’m going to be a mother… that’s not a bad thing, I think. But what if Regina doesn’t want the baby? What if she doesn’t want me anymore? What am I going to do? 

“you shouldn’t think so hard darling, it looks like it hurts” Regina approached Emma from behind and sat down next to her. She wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder and pulled her in close to her, “what are you thinking?”

Emma looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders. The words she wanted to say, didn’t want to come out of her mouth.

“talk to me Em.” Regina said soothingly.

“what if I am pregnant?” she turned her head to look her sad eyes into Regina’s, “it’s not the life you wanted for yourself”.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “what makes you think that?”

Emma shrugged nervously, “from what I read in your journals. You took a potion so you couldn’t fall pregnant. I guess that means you don’t want kids. And if I do have a magical baby inside of me… then what happens to us?” 

Regina wiped away a tear that was falling down Emma’s cheek. She continued to rub her cheek with her thumb as she offered her a small smile, “I took that potion so I couldn’t fall pregnant to Leopold. I had no idea that it was even a possibility to make you pregnant with magic Emma. I would have spoken to you about it if I did. I would love nothing more to be your wife and raise a family with you”.

Emma’s features softened as a smile crept up her face, “Really?” she said with so much hope in her eyes.

“Really, really. I love you Emma. I want us to be a family… and if there is a little magical being growing inside of you, that makes me happier than I ever wanted to be. it’s there as proof of our love” 

Emma’s smile only grew as she pounced onto Regina’s lap, she caught the woman’s lips into a passionate kiss. Regina deepened the kiss as she wrapped an arm around Emma’s back and placed the other on her stomach. 

“first things first though darling. We need to go finish our breakfast with our friends before we get too excited. I suggest we hold off telling them till after the wedding”

“you really think I’m pregnant?” Emma asked bashfully as she smiled down at her stomach.

Regina rubbed her hand across Emma’s tummy, “I really do. it would make sense. You’ve been extra moody this past week and you’ve been sick a few times lately and the fact that you haven’t bled in the last two months that we’ve been together. PLUS, you’re definitely a lot hornier than usual this week” Regina raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. 

Emma smirked at Regina and put her hand over the one resting on her stomach.

Regina smiled at their joining hands, “I’m not complaining. I very much enjoy your sex drive. And I don’t mind when you’re moody, I think it’s adorable. You do this little nose scrunch that makes me want to kiss you”

Emma frowned and scrunched her nose up at Regina.

“yes! Like that!” Regina grabbed the collar of Emma’s shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. It was fast but didn’t lack any heat. Regina slapped her hands down onto Emma’s thighs and squeezed down,  
“come on, let’s get back inside and get you fed. You’ll need your energy for later tonight.”

Regina stood as she pulled Emma to stand up out of her lap and started to walk back inside. Emma was confused about what Regina was talking about, “what’s tonight?”

“our last night together before we get married. You won’t be here tomorrow night, so I want to make the most of it while I can” Regina winked at Emma and started to strut herself back inside.

“Regina! Wait” Emma said as she ran up to the woman, “can I try something?”  
Emma grabbed a hold of Regina’s hands and called for her magic. Bright white light emitted from hers as purple shone from Regina’s. “I have a theory I want to try.”  
Emma placed both their hands onto her stomach and watched as their magic twined together. 

Regina leant her head forward and rested it onto Emma’s, “what are we doing?”  
At that moment, they both froze still as they heard the swishing sound of their baby’s heartbeat.  
Tears ran down Regina’s face as she stared at Emma who was looking down at her stomach. It was so beautiful. They both have never experienced so much happiness in their lives. The sound of their child’s heart beat echoing around them brought them both so much joy.  
“I love you so much Emma!” Regina cried. She planted a soft kiss on Emma’s head before she knelt down to Emma’s stomach, “and I love you too my little prince or princess.” Regina moved their hands out of the way so she could kiss Emma’s stomach. 

Emma stared down at her wife-to-be and couldn’t hold it in any longer. She pulled her hands up to her face and broke down in tears. 

“woah! What’s wrong Emma?” Regina worried as she pulled the woman into her arms.

“I’m just so happy” Emma half laughed, half cried, “I am so fucking happy”

Regina beamed at Emma, “we’re going to be parents. I don’t know whether to be scared or excited.”

Emma chuckled, “why would you be scared about us being parents? I think we’d be great.”

“well apart from the obvious of me having to deal with your father. There is the fact that if our child takes after you, then I’m going to have to relocate the swans. You’re clumsy enough as it is, I don’t need the wildlife traumatized from your spawn.” 

Emma looked at Regina gobsmacked, “well excuse me Regina!” Emma started to argue until she thought for a second and began to laugh instead, “you’re probably right. I don’t exactly have the best track record with those things. They even chased me around the grounds when I was moving the supplies for the stables.”

They both laughed together in each other’s arms.

“I really do love you Em” Regina smiled 

“and I really love you Regina” Emma smiled back. “Ready to go back inside? I’m really hungry.” She groaned

Regina shook her head and laughed at Emma as they made their way back to their guests.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma and Regina walked back into the dining room with big smiles on their faces. Ruby and Dorothy instantly recognised their enjoyment. Dorothy reached her hand out to Ruby but was too late to stop her.  
“I KNEW IT!! Your pregnant Emma!!” she shouted out.

Neil almost choked on his food and had to swallow hard to clear his airways, “you’re what??!”

Emma and Regina just looked at each other and blushed.  
Regina shook her head and shrugged, “well there goes that plan. Emma is pregnant”

“I’m pregnant” Emma gleamed, “we’re going to have a baby” fresh tears fell down her eyes as Ruby and Dorothy made their way over to congratulate the pair.

“I’m really hungry guys, so can we just get back to eating?”  
The women all laughed at Emma as they all sat back into their seats.

Regina noticed that Neil hadn’t said anything and brought it to Emma’s attention.

Emma looked over at Neil. He was hunched over and just staring at his plate.  
“you alright Neil?” Emma asked.

Neil looked up at Emma with shock all over his face, “I was not expecting that at all. How will the other kingdoms react to that Em? It’s never happened before.”

Regina butted in before Emma could say anything, “I think it has nothing to do with the other Kingdoms Neil. Emma will be Queen and she will give birth to an heir. What does it matter that magic helped create life?”

“Regina, I don’t intend to offend you or Emma, but there has never been two Queens of a kingdom, let alone having a baby that you used your magic to put into Emma. I don’t think the king will be happy about that very much, let alone the other rulers of the realm.”

“excuse me?!” Regina stood up abruptly and placed her hands on her hips, “firstly! I don’t give a flying FUCK what the rest of the realm thinks. If the King has a problem with it, he can take it up with me. And secondly! I didn’t just “use” my magic to put a baby in Emma, I didn’t even know it was possible till a few moments ago! Emma and I share true love Neil. You need to get that through your thick skull. Or were you not paying attention when Dorothy just explained that magical beings with truelove can fall pregnant when they make love. Not that it is any of your business.”

Emma rubbed her hand up and down Regina’s arm to sooth her, “he didn’t mean it like that babe, he…”

“he what Emma?!” she snapped at her, “he just accused me of knocking you up on purpose without your consent!”

Neil looked between the two women, “Regina, you have been around magic your entire life. How could you not of known?”

“you have got to be kidding me” she scoffed at him, “look Neil, I don’t know what your problem is here. All the magical knowledge I have is from what your Father taught me. So why the hell would you think I would know anything about truelove. I have never experienced it until Emma and everyone else I knew who had it was trying to kill me. So I wasn’t going to go around and ask them about the pros and cons of truelove now was I?”

“no, I guess not” Neil said dejectedly 

“you guess not. Right.” 

Regina sat back down and looked at Emma. She smiled at the woman who had tuned out of the argument to indulge herself into her food. This wasn’t a discussion to have right now, she had more important things to think about.

“think what you want to think Neil. You are entitled to your own opinion but if it remains that way, keep it to yourself”.

Neil nodded his head and continued to eat his food. Everyone else took that as their queue to continue eating also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the night when Regina rested her head against Emma’s naked chest. She gently ran her hand over Emma’s tummy as Emma stroked her fingers through Regina’s hair.  
“what was Neil’s problem today?” Regina asked unsubtly.

Emma groaned, “I knew this question was coming. Ummm.. I think Neil is just jealous.”

Regina chuckled, “about what?”

“well he always thought he’d father my children. Not in that way. there is a place in another realm where the people see special healers that could make me pregnant with his seed, we wouldn’t have to have sex. Ummm… so I kind of guess that he’s bummed out about that. He’ll get over it, I will sort it all out tomorrow.”

“there is a realm where their people don’t have sex?”

Emma laughed so hard that she made Regina’s head bounce up and down on her chest, “I’m sure there is but no, their healers help those who can’t get pregnant through natural conception. There is a lot of magic or something that is involved, I don’t really know. But yeah, Neil and I spoke about it a few years back.”

Regina rolled herself on top of Emma and got more comfortable on her chest, “so you’re certain his problem isn’t actually with me myself?”

“yes I’m sure. He really likes you. Trust me, he’d tell me if he thought you were no good for me. I’m sure he’ll be alright come morning.”

“hmmm… speaking of morning” Regina looked up at Emma seductively as she snaked her hand down Emma’s body, “we still have a few more hours we can kill before we really have to sleep”

“is that right?” Emma smirked down at her fiancé, “and you say I am the one who is horny all the time”

“what can I say… I’ve gained quite the apatite.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a long night of making love to each other, the women woke up early in the afternoon. Emma groaned as she stretched out her aching limbs, causing Regina to mumble as she stirred from her slumber.  
“good morning beautiful” Emma whispered to Regina.  
The only response she got was a hand over her face as Regina repositioned herself to get more comfortable.  
Emma poked Regina in the ribs and made her giggle, “let me sleep Emma.” Regina grumbled.  
“come on baby, get up. I’ll have to leave shortly” Emma poked her again.  
“noooooo!” Regina whined, “just stay and cuddle with me”  
“you say that now. But as soon as you’re fully awake, you’ll kick me out of the house. Ruby will be here soon anyway, so we should probably get up before she walks in and sees us both butt naked. I can only handle so much teasing from that woman.”  
Regina growled at Emma and sat up abruptly, “Fine! I’m up. You happy now?!”  
Emma smiled and sat up, “not quite, come here” Emma closed her eyes and puckered her lips at Regina.   
“you’re lucky you’re cute” Regina said as she placed a quick kiss to Emma’s lips.  
“HEY! I told you already I don’t do cute” Emma smirked at Regina smugly, “I’m adorable”   
“you’re incorrigible more like it” she snorted  
Emma scoffed at the woman and got up out of bed.  
“you going to join me in the shower?” Regina said as she sashayed out of the room.  
Emma ran into the bathroom and grab Regina from behind, she placed open mouthed kisses on the woman’s shoulder.  
Regina giggled when Emma got her on the sensitive spot, “no funny business this time Swan, we have a lot to do before you leave for the night” she leant back and gave Emma a chaste kiss, “okay?”  
Emma nodded her head once in affirmation, “got it. Shit to do, no sexy time.”  
Regina laughed and rolled her eyes “you’re such a dork”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“RUBY IS HERE!” Emma yelled out when she opened the front door.  
Emma and Ruby smirked at each other as they watched Regina stomp down the stairs.  
“I wish you would stop yelling in the house Emma! it echoes all throughout the castle!” she grumbled.  
Emma and Ruby laughed as they expected that reaction.

“hey Regina!” Ruby said as she bounced over to her, “ready to kick this one out so we can get the party started” she winked.

Emma looked at them afflicted, “you’re having a party? Nawh… I want a party”

Ruby laughed at Emma, “I’m sure Neil has something planned for ya. You really should head off though if you want to beat the sun.”

“good point. Can I say goodnight to my bride first?” Emma said shyly.

“I’ll give you two a moment. I’ll be in the kitchen. Wine in the same place?” Ruby asked Regina.

She nodded as she made her way over to Emma.

“I don’t want to leave you” Emma snivelled

“I know dear. But you will see me tomorrow when I become your wife”, Regina smiled at the thought.

“that’s the only reason I’m going, the only reason it will be worth leaving your side”

“you really are a Charming” Regina said as she pulled Emma against her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“you’ll be a Charming too tomorrow” Emma said smugly.

“don’t remind me” 

“hey! Don’t tease” Emma slapped Regina on the arse.

“well dear, I’m sure your mother will be rolling around in her grave at the mere thought of that.”

Emma chuckles, “I am certain she is too. What do you think she would do if she was still alive? Do you think she’d end up being okay with us? Father is slowly coming around.”

“as much as I know you don’t like it when I defame your mother’s character, but I honestly think she would have killed me the moment she saw me. That woman would never forget the history we had, not even for the sake of your happiness. She has always been a self-absorbed brat and she would rather you unhappy, than me living.”

“remind me not to ask you those questions” Emma said as she scratched her neck.

“I am sorry if that upsets you my love, but I will not lie to you. I will always tell you the truth, even if it hurts to do so”

“that’s good though. I rather you be honest. You knew her for longer than I did and even though she had changed since then, some characteristics just don’t change”

“can we stop talking about your mother now, and you just kiss me?”

“you’re so bossy” Emma raised her eyebrow, “I love it”

Emma leant forward and began to kiss Regina. Her hands roamed over the woman’s body, all the way down to her arse. She grabbed a handful and squeezed tightly, causing Regina to moan deeply into her mouth.

“That’s enough of that you two!” Ruby shouted as she walked out of the kitchen. With two glasses in her hand, she made her way over and offered one to Regina. “you going to head off now?” Ruby asked suggestively.

Emma laughed at her, “yeah, I think I better should. Or you’ll never get me to leave”

“yeah, no… you’re leaving now” Ruby said and started to push Emma towards the door.

“okay! Okay! I’m going!” Emma surrendered.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Emma yelled over her shoulder as Ruby pushed her out the door, “I love you!”

Regina laughed at the two women horsing around, “I love you too dear, I’ll see you tomorrow” she blew the woman a kiss as Ruby slammed the door in her face.

“tssk” Regina frowned, “what is it with you two and slamming my doors?”

“hey! She’s gone, we’re good. And now we can get started with your bachelorette party” Ruby said excitedly.

“with just the two of us?” Regina said confusingly.

“don’t be silly. A bunch of the girls are out in the back courtyard waiting for us. Come on! You’re going to have a ball!!”

Regina nervously took a sip of her drink and made her way out to the courtyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma arrived at the White Kingdom castle just before the sun was about to set. After taking Stanley to the stables, she made her way up to the great hall. it looked different than it usually did, it was cleared out except for a long table against the wall and the bar was all set up. She walked around the room but it was all deserted.  
“hello?!” she yelled out.   
Silence.  
Emma stood in the middle of the room and scratched her head, “where the hell is everyone?”  
She walked out into the courtyard and saw her father watching the sun set. Emma slowly approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “hey Father. What’s the go with the hall?”  
Charming turned and faced his daughter, he offered her a warming smile before he pulled her in for a hug.  
“I’ve missed you Emma. I wish you didn’t leave the castle. It’s so lonely here without you”  
Emma sighed and held onto him harder, “I know Father, but there is something I need to tell you”  
“just wait Em, I want to say something first. Come, let’s sit.”  
Charming walked them over to a bench seat that looked over the grounds. The sun was almost fully set and it emitted a beautiful orange glow around the kingdom.  
“I think I may have been a little hard on you Emma. I have judged your relationship without even attempting to try and understand it. I know you are an intelligent, beautiful and strong woman and I know that you wouldn’t have chosen Regina to share your life with if you didn’t believe in the good in her. I want you to know that you two have my blessing. I have thought quite hard on this matter and took your mother’s experiences out of the equation. I know I would have probably acted the same way if placed in Regina’s situation. Some things she had done I don’t agree with, but I do understand where it all came from. I would really like to get to know her. I miss you in my life and I’m tired of being so angry about it all. I just hope you can forgive me and my actions”. 

“does that mean you will come tomorrow?”

“I was always going to come Em. I wouldn’t miss your wedding day.” He smiled sincerely at her.

“that’s great! Will you escort me down the aisle?”

“I’d love nothing more” Charming pulled Emma in close to him and kissed her on the crown of her head. “now what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“there is no easy way to say this, so I may as well just say it”  
…  
…  
…  
“are you going to say it?” Charming laughed

Emma stood up and stared at her Father awkwardly, “dad… I’m pregnant”

“… oh”

“and it’s Regina’s. Turns out that truelove has a bit more perks to it than we originally thought.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that” he said truthfully. He looked up at his daughter and smiled, “but that is great news Em. Congratulations!”.

Emma was engulfed into her father’s arms. They both cried into each other’s shoulders as they continued to watch the sun finally set into night.

“so I’m going to be a grandfather” the King said proudly.

Emma chuckled at him, “yeah you are. You ready for that?”

“I’ve dreaded the day since you were born. My baby is getting married and having a baby of her own. But the fact that you have found true love and have created a product of true love like yourself, I couldn’t be happier. You deserve your happy ending Emma.”

“I don’t like to think of it as a happy ending though Father, it’s far from an ending. This is the start of something beautiful and magical, and this is still just the beginning.”

“this is true. When did you get so grown up huh, where has my baby girl gone?” Charming pulled Emma tight under his arm.

“I will always be your baby girl Father, and I’ll also be Regina’s wife, and this little one’s Mother” Emma rubbed her belly, “I am truly happy” she beamed.

“that’s great sweetheart” Charming turned them around and started to walk them back towards the castle, “I have a surprise for you”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina walked out the back door and was absolutely surprised at the sight. There were fairy lights hanging down around the apple tree and more that lit up down the path that led down to the lake. The afternoon sun was hidden by the castle, so the lights were bright enough to be notice still in the daylight. There were people sitting down at tables along the patio, while others gathered around near the garden.

“wow Ruby, this is beautiful”, Regina said as she looked around astounded, “you did this all for me?”

“nah I did it so I could get my drink on” Ruby joked as she bumped Regina’s shoulder, “of course I did it for you. You deserve this! You’re about to marry Emma, you need to celebrate your freedom while you can!”

Regina scrunched her nose up at the woman, “I don’t need freedom from Emma. She actually encourages me to come more out of my shell. I never would have allowed this” she waved her hands around the courtyard, “to happen if I never met Em. She has brought all the good out in me, she’s shown me that there is more to life than being miserable and focussing on the past. So this party should be more about starting new, not about freedom. I got freedom the moment she kissed me.”

“you’re such a sap” Ruby teased, “save that all for tomorrow, we got to get you drunk!!”

Regina followed Ruby down towards the trees, “I’m not getting drunk. The last thing I need is to be hung over in the morning”

“you’ll be fine. Just enjoy yourself and we’ll deal with the consequences later.”

Regina raised her eyebrow at the woman and shook her head, “between you and Emma, you’ll both be the death of me”

“that is because you love us. Now come on, we’re going to go have some fun!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Charming escorted Emma back towards the entrance of the great hall. Emma looked at him confusingly, “why are we going in there? Nothing is in there.”

The king smiled cheekily at his daughter and pushed open the double doors.  
All of Emma’s friends jumped out and cheered as she entered. All of her friends from the markets were there, as well as the knights that she has trained with and a few of the younger Royals. Emma began to cry as she hugged and thanked everyone for coming and supporting her and Regina. Neil was the last she went up to, he was standing at the back of the crowd drinking his beer.

“you fucker” she said as she pulled him in a bearhug.

“Easy Em, you don’t want to squish the little fella growing in there”, Neil said as he squirmed out of the hold Emma had him in.

“it’ll be fine. But hey!” she punched him hard in the arm, “you owe Regina an apology for yesterday. That shit wasn’t cool man, she really thinks you have it out for her now.”

“you know what I’m like. When something is on my mind, my brain filter won’t work. I will apologise though. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“good man. Now, I believe I have celebrations that I should be celebrating!” Emma cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina, Ruby and a few of the other women made their way back up to the courtyard. They spent the afternoon down at the lake and ended up going for a swim. After the sun set, they all decided to head back up to continue their drinking.

“I need another one of these” Regina said as she enthusiastically waved her drink around in the air.

“MOJITO!!” Ruby drunkenly yelled as she stumbled back up the hill.

Regina laughed at her as she slipped and wore the rest of her drink, “I think you’ve had enough to drink”

“nah! I’ll be right! My wolves blood will burn it all out of me on the way home tonight”

“I thought you and Dorothy were staying the night?”

“oh yeah!” Ruby chippered, “I forgot”

“you’re such a dag Rubez”

Ruby looked up at her with a dorky grin, “aww, you’ve never called me Rubez before.”

“don’t be such a sook wolf girl. I am highly intoxicated and enjoying myself way too much to indulge in formalities.”

“does that mean I get to call you Reggie for the rest of the night?”, she asked with a big ass cheeky smile.

Regina stood up straight and thought for a moment, “no” 

“you’re no fun your majesty!” Ruby pouted.

“never claimed I was. Now where do I find myself another one of these drinks?”

Regina and Ruby continued to drink together as the other guests mingled in and out of their conversations. Dorothy went to bed early, which was a terrible idea to leave Ruby unsupervised. Ruby brought down the gift that Emma had left for Regina to open in the morning.

“open it! I know what it is, but you need to open it now!!”

Regina drunkenly torn at the paper that was hiding her gift. She opened it and saw that it was a journal.  
“she gave me my journal?”  
Ruby laughed at her, “no silly! Its Emma’s. there is a piece of paper that has marked which pages you should read. She’s not much of a writer but you’ll get the point”

Regina opened up to the first page that Emma had left for her to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

September 28th  
So today was a lot more interesting than I ever thought it would be. I met the most beautiful woman. She’s asleep though. She took a sleeping curse and left a note for whoever found her. It says that because I found her, that I am her saviour and I’ve got to read all these different kinds of books to figure out how to break the curse or find some dude to go kiss her. That’ll be interesting no doubt. My magic kept going all wonky! Everything I touched seemed to cause a reaction. Magic is fucking weird! Anyway, keeping it short as usual… I’ve got some reading to do!

September 29  
So it turns out, Regina has a LOT of books. I’ll get through them. I’ve got too! This is my new mission. When I get bored with what I am reading, I look over to her sleeping and imagine what she must be like. I have started to read her journals and they’re not pretty. No wonder she ended up becoming evil. The terrible horrors that happened in her childhood are enough to turn any one into an Evil Queen.  
Magic is still going crazy. I have got to figure out how to control it.

October 4  
Ha ha! I just read what I wrote last. So it turns out Regina isn’t actually evil at all. I have read most of what she has written and she’s had it tough. Her mother was a royal cunt and by the sounds of it so was my mother. It’s definitely different hearing the other side of the story. I can’t believe mother was like that. She left the kingdom and rioted to de-thrown Regina. If I ever tried that with her, no doubt she would have beaten the shit out of me. I’ve learnt a lot about the history before my birth in the journals. Brings a different light to the situation when you hear the other side of the story.

October 10  
I’ve focussed on researching the Dark One. turns out that Neil’s father was a tyrant in his cursed days. He took advantage of Regina and fuelled her anger into her magical use. He had major parts in the ogre wars that lasted for centuries, he did help end them too so I guess that’s a good thing right? Poor Regina. She had no one else to turn to but that man manipulated her into thinking he was looking out for her. 

October 14  
I’ve been reading about spells and enchantments, they’re so interesting. I also found a book that is all about white magic and how the magic I possess is pure light. If I keep reading, maybe I’ll figure out how I can use it to break Regina’s sleeping curse.

October 18  
All I can think about lately is Regina. She is so beautiful and I can’t wait to meet her. I just hope I can be there when I find her true love for her. I want to get to know her personally. She really does seem like such an amazing woman.

October 22  
So the last two nights I slept at the castle. I got too entrapped in my reading and lost complete loss of timing. That bed is so comfortable though! Definitely fit for a queen! I was a little confused when I woke up this morning though. I thought I was in some type of dream or something. She is so beautiful. Words alone couldn’t say what I think, let alone feel for this woman. Whoever is the one to wake her is one lucky bastard.

October 24  
I accidently slept at Regina’s castle again. And a had a sex dream, which led me to masturbating next to Regina. Oh and get this! I touched the necklace when I did and it made her moan. What the fuck, right?! I’m guessing it’s to do with her magic being tied to it. I can’t really pin point it down to anything else right now. I ended up fixing Regina’s gardens. I was planning on doing it by hand but my magic had a different idea and restore it all itself. I hope when she wakes that she’ll be happy about it. Regina spoke so fondly about it in her journals, her father and her put a lot of work into it. I’d love nothing more than to bring a smile to that woman’s face.

AND… I did the most stupidest, most insane, most idiotic thing BUT also the best thing ever in my life!! I kissed Regina! It was an accident of course. It felt like a magnet was pulling me into her. Her lips are so soft and amazing! I want to kiss them again. but that’s just silly. I can’t take advantage of her like that! she has gone through enough shit as it is. She is such an amazing woman, from what I’ve read, she’s just been misspoken of. Somehow, I will clear her name so when I find her truelove for her, she can finally have that new beginning that she has wished for all her life.

October 27  
So it’s my birthday tomorrow and a lot has happened. Turns out I’m Regina’s true love. Go figure, right!! She is perfect! Her smile, her laugh and the way she talks. I can’t help falling in love with her. And it turns out that our magic is true love too. So my magic was really trying to wake her up to connect with hers. No need for that safe word after all.   
Father has a huge party organised for me tomorrow, by the gods I hope he doesn’t force me into a dress!! The big day of Neil proposing will happen too. I wish it was Regina proposing instead. I know that I’ve only technically just met her but it feels like we’ve shared a life time together. She really is perfect. I even love it when she yells at me. She gets this vain that pops out of her forehead and its super adorable. I just want to smile at her every time she is mad. But I know that’s not the best of plans, I don’t want to antagonize her and upset her.  
Something else that’s interesting happened, Regina touched me. I’m not quite deflowered yet, but it was still beautiful. The way her body moved with mine was magic in itself. I hope things turn out right between us. I would love nothing more than to make love to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There also was a note left on a separate piece of paper in the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To my dearest Regina,  
I love you so much my Queen, I can’t believe this day has finally come. I never really thought it would ever happen to me, let alone it be with someone like you. I never believed in relationships, I thought they were just a waste of time. I was happy with just being myself and didn’t want to change my routine for anyone. That was until the day that I saw your beautiful face. I got to know you through the pages of your journals and I fell madly in love with you then. You complete a part of me that I never knew even existed. You have helped me grow in ways that I never thought could happen. I want to tell you how much I love you in words but they do not exist, so I am thankful that I get to show you through our magic because I don’t want you to ever have to doubt my love for you.   
Today I get to marry the mother of my child, the Queen of my heart and the love of my life. I look forward to seeing your beautiful smile at the end of the aisle. I don’t want to think of this as a new chapter in my story, but instead it’s a new story beginning for our lives. The adventures I know we will share together will mark the pages in history for our children to carry on as our legacy.  
I will see you soon my Queen, I will be the one at the end of the aisle with a big goofy grin on my face.  
I love you, forever and always…  
Yours,  
Emma Charming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina stared at the pages, tears staining her face. She smiles painfully up at Ruby and begins to walk inside. 

“woah! What’s up Regina? That wasn’t meant to upset you” Ruby said as she ran after the woman.

Regina carried on walking up the stairs, journal held tightly to her chest, and made her way up to her room. she sat in the middle of the bed and reached for Emma’s pillow, pulling it close into herself and hugging it into her chest.  
“I don’t deserve her Ruby” Regina said as fresh tears pooled into her eyes.

Ruby climbed up onto the bed and placed a hand around her shoulder, “what makes you think that? she absolutely adores you, you two are made for each other”

“Emma deserves someone who is kind and who isn’t a murderer. I have such a tainted past, and it will no doubt come back and haunt me. I don’t want her to get hurt because of what I’ve done”

Ruby rubbed Regina’s back to comfort her, “the world has changed Regina. There have been bigger and worse things that have happened since your conflicts with Queen Snow. I can assure you that you don’t have to worry about danger because of your past. The days of the Evil Queen have been and gone. You really do get a fresh start. That life is not a threat to your future. You have to allow yourself to let that go, the rest of us have so now it’s your turn. Let yourself be happy.”

“I have killed people Ruby!” Regina sobbed loudly.

“we all have” Ruby smiled timidly at her, “it’s a part of this world. Maybe one day we can have a world were killing isn’t the way. After the dark one battles, everyone changed. So many people were killed to ensure the safety of the realm, I’m sure if you were still in rein at that time then everyone would have seen how great you really are… Even Queen Snow.”

Regina looked up at Ruby uncertainly, she wasn’t sure if she had heard her right.

“I know she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. She was always spreading hope speeches everywhere and it did get a little annoying after a while. But she also was a decent queen. She teamed up with Rumple for crying out loud. He inflicted more troubles than you ever did. I know for a fact that she would have made an ally out of you for the good of the kingdoms. You sell yourself short, you were a great ruler then, and a still a great ruler now. Emma and yourself have done so much for the realm already and its only been a few months. You two will no doubt inherit the White Kingdom, when the time comes, and you will govern the entire realm. Emma is great with the people and your strength is in the politics of it all. I know that you two are going to leave a footprint in history for more than just your true love.”

“thanks Ruby” Regina smiled at her as she wiped away her tears, “I really just want to make Emma happy.”

“she is happy. I grew up with her in the castle and she has always been a happy, carefree person. As soon as she started to disappear for a few days at a time, I could tell that she had found love. And that was before she even woke you up. You awoke a side of her that is brighter than she has ever been. So by you saying she deserves better, is kind of an offense to her. She truly is happy with you Regina, you’re the one she wants. She chose you, so just give her all you’ve got”.

Regina leant her head against Ruby’s shoulder, “I chose her too. Even if we didn’t share true love, I would still choose her.”

“that’s good, but you do have true love and the best part about that is you have a baby on the way.” 

Regina sat up with a huge smile across her face, “we do! I love her even more for that”

“that’s good. Now I think you should get some rest. Go have a shower and get yourself ready for bed. I will tidy up and get everyone to leave. This alcohol has worn off now and I’m as sober as a fairy.” Ruby slid off the bed and started to make her way out the door, “sleep well tonight your majesty, you marry tomorrow and you’ve got to look your best for your soon to be Queen”

Regina chuckled lightly at Ruby as she closed the door behind herself.

Regina got up and looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup had ran down her face but she still smiled at the reflection. She grabbed a hold of her necklace and placed a gentle kiss to it, “I love you Emma” she whispered, “I will see you in the morning my Queen.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry about the few days wait.  
> i just wanted this chapter to be right. i hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> this is the link for the song i refer to,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM
> 
> please leave a comment and/or kudos. it really inspires me to continue on :-D

Chapter 23

Emma straightens her posture as she looks herself over one more time in the floor length mirror. Her blonde hair is perfectly positioned into a braided bun resting on the back of her neck. She’s wearing a white suit that fits perfectly around her toned body. Emma pulls on the collar of her jacket and runs her hands down the buttons. she turns to the side and rubs a hand over her tummy, it won’t be long till she’ll be showing her pregnancy and the thought brings a smile to her face. This is the beginning of her officially starting her family.

Emma takes a deep breath and looks over to Neil. He is wearing an open collared button up shirt with a vest.  
“you ready Em?” he smiles at her.  
The biggest smile crosses Emma’s face, “let’s do this!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neil makes his way into Regina’s dressing room, “wow Regina, you look absolutely stunning” he said in awe.

“thank you dear” Regina says as her nerves take over, “how’s Emma doing?” she asked anxiously.

“she’s excited to become your wife. Wait till you see her, she looks amazing”

Regina chuckled lightly and regained her composure. She looked over to Ruby and smiled, “I was thinking you two can go down together, I am a Queen after all. I’ve conquered realms before, I don’t need to be escorted down to Emma. thank you though Neil, I appreciate your honour”

“that’s not a problem Regina. this is your day after all, you get whatever you like”

“well there is only one thing I’d like to do, and that is marry the woman who is waiting for me”

Ruby fist pumped her arm in the air, “then let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music started to play and that was Emma’s queue to begin walking down to the aisle. She looked over to her Father and took his arm.  
“you ready for this Dad?” she said in a small voice.

“no” he chuckled, “your still my baby, but I am so happy for you my love, I am so glad I get to be here with you. I’m sure you mother is here to see you too” he kissed her lightly on the forehead and signalled for the doors to open.

The pianist and cellist started to play ‘thousand years’. Emma smiled and started to walk down the aisle. All eyes fell on her. Emma looked around the room and could see all her friends from the villages and also a few of the royals that she had gotten closer to. The aisle was roped off with vines wrapped with lilies. Candles lit each side of the pathway along the aisle with flower petals covering the floor. The celebrant waited at the end with a big smile on his face. Charming smiled and squeezed Emma’s hand tightly. This was it, the day where it will all begin, the start of a new beginning. She couldn’t wait to see Regina. As they reached the end of the aisle, Charming gave her a kiss to her forehead before he let her go so she could take her place at the front. As Emma turned, she saw Ruby and Neil standing at the entrance. Emma was confused for a moment but lost the thought as she watched them walk down. When they got down to her, Neil shook her hand and took his place beside her, then Ruby kissed her on the cheek and took her place on the other side.   
Emma took a deep breath and looked towards the door. Her breath was taken away when she saw her. Regina was in a beautiful white dress, embroidered with purple lilies along the long train. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she wore her crown on her head. Regina’s make up was as perfect as ever. They both smile lovingly at each other. Emma blushed and grabbed her necklace causing Regina to laugh at her. Regina could feel Emma’s nerves but could also feel the excitement and happiness that she felt.  
Regina took her first step and sighed happily. She had never felt so much love in her life. She made her way down to Emma and took a hold of her hand. They both squeezed as they looked at each other nervously.   
“hi baby, you are so beautiful” Emma whispered nervously to Regina.  
“hi. You are beautiful too my love” she whispered back. Regina lifted Emma’s hand and placed a light kiss along her knuckles.  
They turned and faced the celebrant, ready to begin the ceremony.

The celebrant took a few steps towards them. He smiled at the two women before he looked around at the crowd and gestured for them to take their seats.

“Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, family and friends, we are gathered here on this beautiful day at the alluring Mills Castle to witness the marriage of Queen Regina Mills, and Princess Emma Charming. They have chosen to get married in this castle, their home, as it was the marking point of the beginning of their adventures together. Through the powers of true love, Princess Emma was guided to awaken the Queen with true loves kiss. So, this castle marks an important start to their journey which they wish to continue.  
On this day, these two women will become each other’s wife through Marriage.”  
The celebrant looked at the brides,  
“May your marriage bring you all the beautiful pleasures a marriage should bring,   
and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding.  
May you always need one another – not so much to fill your emptiness but to help you to know your fullness.  
May you need one another, but not out of weakness.   
May you want one another, but not out of absence.   
May you entice one another, but not compel one another.   
May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another.   
May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces.  
May you look for things to praise, often say ‘I love you’ and take no notice of small faults.   
If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back.   
May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy.  
May you have love, and may you find it loving one another.”  
He turned his attention back to the crowd,  
“Emma and Regina have prepared their own vows that they wish to share with each other before we exchange the rings.” He turns to Regina, “Queen Regina, I ask you to start us off with your vows”

Regina smiles nervously at the man before she turns and faces Emma. she reaches out for Emma’s hands and looks lovingly into her eyes.  
“Emma, you literally brought me back to life. You are my second chance and I can never thank you enough. You are my strength and also my greatest weakness. You give me the strength I need when I am over taken by my dark thoughts and you are my weakness because I don’t want to ever imagine a life without you in it. You are the light on my darkest of days. You are the smile I need when I am down.” Regina wiped a tear falling down her cheek, “You were the first person who saw me for who I am. You’ve never turned your back on me and you always show me that I am loved. You’re the first to not take advantage of me. You are my true love. I vow to you, that I will always cherish you, love you and worship you till the day I die and even then, I will love you in the afterlife. You are my one true love and I vow to always do what is best for you and our kingdom.”

Emma smiles at Regina as she also wipes a tear from her cheek. 

“Now Princess Emma, your vows for the Queen” the celebrant said as he nods his head towards the Princess.

Emma took a deep breath and gave Regina a cheeky grin.  
“I love you Regina. I vow to always be by your side, even on your darkest of days. I will always remind you that you are loved and that you will never have to be alone. I choose you to be my partner in life and I will follow you anywhere you go. I surrender my heart and soul to you, as I know that you will always do what is best for us. I am so happy that I found you, and I am so happy that I am your truelove. I vow to you that I will put your needs before my own and I will always defend your honour, for your honour is our own and I know you always have the greatness of our love in your heart. You are the best gift from the gods that I never asked for. I will treasure you for the rest of my existence and will love you for even longer.”  
Emma squeezed Regina’s hands and blushed as Regina smiled affectionately at her with a tear stained face.

“thank you for sharing that moment and your beautiful vows to each other with us all,”   
The celebrant continued, “before we begin the crowning ceremony, we will do the ring exchange.”

Neil steps up to Emma and hands her the rings, Emma handed hers over to Regina.

“we’ll start off with Queen Regina again. Your majesty, take Princess Emma’s left hand and repeat after me”

“I Regina, take you Emma to be my wife. I will love you as a person, respect you as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, through triumph as well as defeat and I will keep you beside me for as long as we both shall live”. Regina slid the platinum band down Emma’s finger, she placed a light kiss over the ring and her knuckle.

“and now Princess Emma. I ask you to do the same. Take Queen Regina’s left hand and repeat after me”

“I Emma, take you Regina to be my wife. I will love you as a person, respect you as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, through triumph as well as defeat and I will keep you beside me for as long as we both shall live” Emma slid the white gold band, with a row of diamonds, up Regina’s finger. She smiled at Regina, over joyed that she was almost her wife.

“it is based on those vows, as well as your own, that I want to encourage you both to see that these rings serve as a reminder of the dedication and commitment that you’ve made in front of us all today. And, it is also a reminder to everyone else that you two have made a commitment to each other. So when others look upon you, they will see you both as a single unit and a team.”

“Now that the rings have been exchanged, I ask you, Princess Emma, to kneel so we may crown you as Queen.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand as she began to kneel in front of her. Regina let go as she received Emma’s crown from Ruby.

“I Queen Regina, ruler of the Mills Kingdom, have taken you as my wife. I pledge my allegiance with you and your kingdoms. Your allies are now mine and my allies are now yours.” Regina slowly lowered the crown onto Emma’s head, “hereby you will be known as Queen Emma Charming, ruler of the Mills Kingdom, heir to the White Kingdom.”

Emma stood and took hold of Regina’s hands again. the celebrant looked at them both and clasped his hands in front of himself.  
“Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, family and friends, the time has finally come. It is my honour and my privilege to announce for the very first time, Queen Regina and Emma Charming. You both may kiss your bride”

Emma slid her hands around Regina’s waist as Regina cupped Emma’s face. They slowly lent into each other and shared a slow, passionate kiss. 

The guests clapped and cheered, Emma looked over to Regina and smiled shyly at her, she offered her wife her elbow and escorted her back down the aisle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As they reached the confinement of Regina’s dressing room, Emma slammed the door behind her with her foot as she pulled her wife into her to share a passionate kiss. Regina chuckled as Emma deepened the kiss, digging her fingers into Regina’s sides as she pulled her in closer.

“ease up there Em, I missed you too but you’re getting a little carried away”, Regina laughed.

Emma growled at her as she rested her head onto her shoulder, “I did miss you. It feels like forever since I last saw you”

Regina howled in laughter, “Emma, it was 18 hours”

Emma frowned at her, “yeah well… it felt a lot longer”. Emma nuzzled her nose into Regina’s neck, “you look absolutely beautiful Regina. So beautiful that the word beautiful isn’t even enough to describe how amazing you look”

“you’re ever the Charming aren’t you dear” Regina lightly chuckled as she blushed.

Emma looked up at her wife and gave her a cheeky half grin, “and so are you now” she smirked, “Queen Regina Charming. The conqueror of my heart”. Emma lent in and began to slowly kiss Regina. It wasn’t desperate but gentle and loving. Light brushes of their lips as their hands gently caressed each other’s bodies. Emma guided Regina slowly to the lounge, with one hand on the back of her neck, she lowered Regina down and straddled her hips. Their kiss began to quicken as Emma slowly rolled her hips. She moaned into Regina’s mouth as she began to cause friction to her core.

“Emma” Regina panted, “don’t start something that can’t be finished right now dear. I can assure you that we are about to get walked in on.”

Right on queue, Ruby busted into the door and threw her head back in laughter, she opened the door more and yelled out over her shoulder, “I told you Neil! You owe me a drink!”  
Ruby strutted over to the stunned women and placed her hands on her hips, “Emma. Get off her. You have shit to do. I need to make sure your wife is ready for the rest of the day, and you have a drink waiting for yourself with Neil. Now give Regina one more kiss, and then piss off” Ruby smiled at her, “you can have her back shortly, I promise” she said gently.

Emma blushed as she looked down at her wife, she gave her a small quick kiss and helped her back to her feet.  
“Emma” Regina growled, “you crinkled my dress!”

“woops!” Emma laughed, “good thing we got magic huh”

Regina glared at her as she flicked her wrist, a smirk grew on her face as Emma slowly realised what she’d done.

“NO REGINA!! GET IT OFF!!” Emma yelled at her. 

“woops” Regina mocked. She had replaced Emma’s suit with a white flowy dress, “good thing we got magic huh”. Regina turned and began to walk over to her dressing table.

“Regina” Emma whined, “please! Please, take it off! Where is my suit? ... … Stop ignoring me. Where is it? I don’t know how to change it back… Baby please!”

Regina tried hard not to laugh but lost the battle when Emma flopped herself onto the couch, crossing her arms angerly and stomping her feet onto the ground.

“it’s not funny” Emma pouted, “I want my suit back”

“you’re like a child Emma” Regina laughed, “give me a kiss and I’ll give it back”

“no” Emma huffed.

Regina tutted, “well looks like you’re wearing a dress all day. Not that it bothers me dear, I find it quite sexy to be completely honest” Regina turned and gave Emma a wicked grin.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she stood and walked over to Regina. She planted a quick kiss to Regina’s cheek and took a step backwards. Regina shook her head as she flicked her wrist, the suit magicked back on. Regina advanced on Emma and grabbed her by the collar aggressively, pulling her into her as she plunged her tongue deep into Emma’s mouth, the blonde let out a guttural moan as Regina deepened the kiss further.  
“mmmm, that’s better” Regina hummed. She raised an eyebrow at Emma, Emma was so love drunk on the kiss and was still entranced by the effect.  
“I really do love this on you” Regina said as she slowly dragged her fingers along the edge of the collar along Emma’s exposed chest, “I think I’d love it even more on our bedroom floor” She said in a sultry low voice. Emma gulped hard.

Ruby cleared her throat, “I know this is your day and all, but this is really awkward”

Regina laughed lightly, “sorry Ruby, forgot you were here for a second” she smacked Emma lightly on the arse, “get out of here, you. I’ll see you shortly.” Regina smiled lovingly at Emma, “I love you”

Emma smirked and began to walk backwards towards the door, “I love you too. I won’t be long my Quee- ohfff!!” Emma stumbled back and fell into Neil. 

“watch it Em! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Neil scoffed.

“pfft! Whatever, I would have been fine if you weren’t there.” Emma straightened her posture, “come on, let’s go get our drink on”, she smiled over at Regina, waiting for her to click.

“you’re not going to get a reaction out of me Emma. I know you enjoy being a shithead all the time but I also know that you wouldn’t jeopardise our child. Go enjoy your apple juice and I’ll see you soon.”

“hmmpt!” Emma sulked, “I will!”  
Emma walked out the room with Neil and made her way over to the bar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina made her way over to the bar where she could see her bride. Emma had her back to Regina, leaning on the bar talking to Neil. She approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around Emma’s body and rested her hands over Emma’s stomach, “hello my Queen”, Regina whispered into her ear and placed a kiss to her neck.

Emma leant back into Regina’s embrace, placing her hands over hers, and turns her head to look at her wife, “my Queen” she whispered back and gave her a quick kiss.

“you hungry?” Regina asked, “the food will be served when we take our seats.”

“I’m starving. Do we want to head up now?”

Regina chuckled at Emma, “that’s why I said it. We can’t let you go hungry and get grouchy now can we?”

“hey! I’m not that bad” Emma scoffed.

“I’m sure dear. Come on, lets head up.” Regina looked up at Neil, “do you mind getting the king to start the announcements?”

“yeah, that’s fine. I’ll go get him” Neil said and walked off to find King Charming.

Emma turned around in Regina’s embrace and held onto her waist.

“how are you doing my love?” Regina asked sweetly, “the little one not giving you any grief today?”

Emma rubbed a hand over her tummy, “nah. He or she is being good today, surprisingly I haven’t felt sick all day. It must know that today is special.”

Regina hummed, “smart like its Mummy” she smiled.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, “and which Mummy would that be?”

Regina let out a wicked throaty laugh, “now that’s the real question isn’t it.”

They both looked up at the podium when Charming began his announcement.  
“can I please have everyone’s attention” he bellowed out.   
The room quieted down and all faced him.  
“thank you. Thank you all for coming today, it is a very special day that will be remembered by all. As all of you know, Queen Regina was formally known as the Evil Queen. Those days have since passed and the history behind those tales need to be changed. Together with your help, I believe we can retell the story with the facts that we know now.   
The fates work in mysterious ways. All that unfolded between my wife and Regina was just a pathway to lead us to this day. Although both sides have reasons for their actions, it does not matter now. All the terrors we all endured more than twenty years ago, happened so my daughter could meet her true love. It has taken me some time to come around to accept this but the realisation that my daughter is truly happy and has true love with this woman gives me great joy.   
So Regina,” the king says as he raises his glass to her, “welcome to the family. I am honoured to have you as my daughter-in-law and I know you will bring great things to the Charming name.”

Regina smiled back to the man and raised her glass to him too. She took Emma’s offered elbow and they made their way up to the podium. King Charming hugs Emma first and then Regina. “thank you David, I hope to serve the name well. Not for you or Emma, but for the future generations to come.”

Regina turns her attention to their guests, “as David said earlier, thank you all for being here. It means a lot to myself and Emma that you all shared this magical day with us today.” Regina smiled over to her wife before she continued, “now I ask you all to find your designated seats, my wife has informed me that she is starving and if you all thought I was evil before, you haven’t seen Emma when she’s hungry.” 

Everyone laughed as they sat down at their tables and mingled with one another. Emma and Regina sat at the head table with King Charming, Neil, Ruby and Dorothy. They ate their meals and spoke between bites, all except Emma. Her father and Regina constantly glared at her every time that she had a mouthful of food while she was talking. Emma began to sulk and crossed her arms heavily over her chest and slouched back in her chair.   
So much for etiquette, Regina had thought. She slung her arm around the back of Emma’s chair and leant in to whisper to her. Emma moved over and out of Regina’s space, Regina just smiled and shook her head at her.  
“are you cranky my love?” Regina teased.

Emma screwed her nose at her and scoffed, “you keep picking on me” she said with hurt in her eyes.

Regina placed her hand on Emma’s lap and squeezed her knee, “that is because you eat like a child” she said fondly.

“I do not!”

Regina giggled, “and now you are acting like one too. Seriously dear, you lack all regality but I love it. You really are like no other.. and I absolutely love that about you.” Regina leant over and gave Emma a light kiss onto her cheek.

Emma sighed with contentment and looked over at her wife, “do that again” she whispered.

Regina smiled and kissed her again on the cheek, she pulled back slightly, looked Emma in the eyes and then kissed her again on the lips.

Throughout the crowd, a few “awwh’s” could be heard, Emma blushed bright red as she barried her face into her hands. This day was really playing on her mood swings and she didn’t know how she was suppose to react.

Regina stood up, Charming and Neil quickly stood too, she nodded her head at the men and they took their seats again. Regina extended her hand out to Emma for her to take. Emma looked up at her confused but took the hand anyway.  
“I’d like to dance with my wife” Regina said confidently.

Emma smiled shyly as she followed her wife over to the dance floor.

 

The dance floor was partitioned off, it was illuminated by little candles underneath the glass floor, giving off a light glow that blanketed the floor. The musicians began to play “teenage sonata” as the newlyweds approached the dancefloor hand in hand.

Emma twirled Regina twice before she pulled her close into her body. Emma threaded her hands around Regina’s waist as Regina placed hers over Emma’s shoulders. They swayed side to side in time to the music, just enjoying the closeness of each other. Emma pulled Regina closer and rested her head against Regina’s and whispered in her ear, “you’re my wife”. Teeth barring smiles erupted across both their faces.

“yes I am. And I am yours” Regina whispered back, “forever and always”

“still doesn’t seem long enough” Emma confessed, she placed a kiss under Regina’s ear and was rewarded with a soft hum.

The song was short and ended too quickly. King Charming came over and relieved Regina so he could enjoy a dance with his daughter. She stood there awkwardly in the middle of the dancefloor, feeling sadden that she couldn’t dance with her own father.

“may I have this dance?” spoke a husky voice behind her.

Regina turned around abruptly to see who spoke. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the man before beginning to walk away.

“Your majesty, wait. Please hear me out” 

“since when do you ever use your manners?” Regina retorted.

“I am a changed man. What I did to you was not right and I wish to redeem myself. I ask you to give me a chance… please”

Regina turned around and stalked up to the man, “what do you want?”

“all I ask is we start fresh. We both had a rough past together and I am lucky enough to of been given a second chance for my happy ending. You have your new life also and we will no doubt be allies in the near future. Please allow this a token of my good will. As a sign that my intentions are pure and that I do wish to venture into a peaceful alliance with yourself and your new Queen.”

Regina extended her hand out to the man and received what he was handing her, “are these - ?”

“yes they are”

Regina looked at them in disbelief “how did you come across them?”

“they’re actually common these days. Expensive but not hard to find.”

“Emma had said that she has access to them, so why are you giving them to me?”

“the white kingdom owns the farms. They’re rationed out to the other kingdoms yearly, so that they won’t be abused. These two are the last that my kingdom has for the year. I had them enchanted to take you and your bride to a private location that I find you might appreciate.”

“why do I feel like this is a trap?”

“I can assure you that it is not dearie. Why would I jeopardise an alliance with such powerful allies? I need your trust, this is how I will earn it.”

“very well”, Regina said as she watched Emma approach her from the left.

Emma eyed the man as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, “everything alright here?” she asked cautiously.

“Rumple here has given us a gift.” Regina said as she placed the beans into Emma’s hands.

“why are you giving us beans? I have thousands of them” Emma said as she looked at him confused.

“apparently they’re enchanted to take us to a mysterious location” Regina said mockingly.

“oh cool” Emma said chipperly.

Regina turned her head to the side to look at Emma, “and that doesn’t bring you any concerns?”

Emma chuckles, “Rumple is a dick but he isn’t that much of a dick to fuck up an alliance with the strongest Kingdom. I may not rein now but I will one day, with you,” Emma turns her attention to Rumple, “you’re just sucking up now aren’t you?”

Rumple turned red in the face and looked around the room awkwardly. He knows that Emma isn’t one to follow protocol and it makes him feel uneasy when she calls him out like that.

Emma laughs, “see. Big old cranky dark one is no longer in existence. Honestly though Rumple, after the shit you pulled at my party, let’s just say you’re lucky that Neil and I are besties. If it was anyone else, I would have destroyed you.”

Regina smirks at her wife and chuckles deep in her throat. She’d never seen Emma threaten someone with sincerity before and it kind of turned her on.

“thank you for the gift” Emma said as she nodded her head at the man and walked herself and Regina away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the day was filled with so much joy and excitement. Neil ended up extremely drunk and was flirting with the single ladies. Emma tried to find him later in the afternoon but couldn’t find him, so that only meant one thing, and she was happy for him. He is usually a shy guy, so it’s about time he got some. King Charming was another victim of the alcohol, Regina ended up teleporting him back to his castle because he had passed out in her lilies garden. Ruby and Dorothy headed off early, too much excitement for a pregnant woman, and it was tiring her out. Emma ended up out the back near the tree, sparring with her friends, the knights, until Regina yelled at her for getting her white suit dirty. The guys all laughed as Emma got scolded.

“watch out Swan, you’re going to be sleeping on the couch for your first night of marriage” one of them said and they all laughed.

Emma punched him in the arm, “not even! If anyone is sleeping on the couch it’ll be her” Emma said cockily.

Regina raised her eyebrow as she approached her, “is that right?”, she said in her sultry voice, “want to put a wager on that?” Regina said equally as cocky.

Emma leant against her sword, “you want to spar over it?”

Regina smirked, “that’s if you can handle it my love”

The men all stepped back and looked at each other, “my bets are on the Queen” one said, “mine is on Swan” said two others, “this is going to be good” said the fourth, “I don’t know which to go for” said the last.

Regina stalked up to Emma and kissed her on the cheek, “don’t get too cocky my love, you have no idea what I am capable of” she winked.

Emma scoffed at her, “and here I thought you didn’t want me to get dirty”

“not the dirty I had in mind, but it will do… for now”

Emma faltered and looked at Regina in shock, Regina was never one to tease like that in front of other people.

“what’s the rules?” Regina said as she magicked herself out of her wedding dress and into a pair of Emma’s leather pants, shirt and vest.

“well you’re cheating already” Emma said seductively, “you look fucking hot!”

“language dear” Regina stated, “what are the rules?”

“no head shots, no piercing the skin and nothing that will kill… obviously.”

“very well” Regina said as a sword appeared into her hands.

Emma stood tall and flipped her sword in the air, she began to slowly walk around Regina, shaping up to her stance. She raised her sword and slowly advanced on her wife, swinging her sword at Regina, it was quickly blocked and got flung out of her grip.

“don’t go easy on me now Emma, need I remind you that I once conquered this entire realm?”

Emma laughed as she picked her sword up from the ground, “well that was quite some time ago now babe, how old are you now? 56? You’re quite the cougar if I must say so myself” Emma said as she winked at Regina. She quickly regretted it as Regina came at her full force.

Their swords clashed constantly as they took turns on attacking and defending each other’s hits. Emma had never experienced another swordsperson quite as skilled as Regina was. They continued until they both locked swords over each other’s heads, Emma smiled at her and leant forward to kiss her but was quickly stopped in her tracks when Regina hit her with a force of magic to her chest, sending her backwards on her arse.

“hey! That’s cheating!” Emma yelled out.

“no dear, it’s not. You said nothing about no magic. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tuck you in tightly on the couch tonight.” Regina smirked at her before she turned on her heel and headed back into their castle.

“sorry Swan” one of the guys laughed, “looks like you’re not getting lucky tonight after all”. they all laughed as Emma stayed down on the ground and sulked to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early into the night, the last guest had left. Emma and Regina made their way up into their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.  
“I’m so exhausted” Emma moaned into Regina’s chest.

“as am I. I could really use a bath right about now.”

Emma sat up and stretched out her neck before she made her way to the door.

“where are you going?” Regina asked softly as she strained her head off the mattress.

“to go run us a bath. I wouldn’t mind one too. You just relax while I get it ready.”

Emma walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She grabbed out the candles from one of the draws and splayed them throughout the bathroom. Once the bath was full, she went back into the bedroom to go get Regina. She was fast asleep, laying horizontally with her feet hanging over the side. Emma crawled up to Regina and kissed her lightly, Regina stirred. She kissed her again and caused her to moan. She kissed her a third time and Regina’s eyes opened.

“Hi”, Emma whispered.

“you really enjoy kissing me awake, don’t you?” Regina mumbled with a smile creeping on her face.  
“that and many other ways” Emma continued to kiss Regina until she was fully receptive.

Emma went to get up but was quickly pulled back down when Regina grabbed her by the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Emma moaned huskily into the kiss and pulled Regina up. They continued to kiss passionately as they guided each other into the bathroom. Regina began to undo the buttons of Emma’s jacket, she groaned as Emma cupped her arse and pulled her in closer. Once the buttons were undone, she slid it down Emma’s toned arms and then traced her hands back up along Emma’s arms, over her breasts and then down along her muscular stomach. She looked down at her hands, “I’m going to miss these” she said as she traced over Emma’s rigid abs, “but I can’t wait till I get to see our baby’s growth within you.” 

Emma smiled and placed a light kiss onto Regina’s nose. She took off the vest and lifted up the shirt over Regina’s head. They met back up in the middle and began to kiss again. their pants both quickly found the growing pile of clothes before they stepped into the bath, “how do you want to do this?” Emma asked as they both just stood in the tub.

Regina chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma just shook her head and eased Regina down into the corner before she sat down in between Regina’s legs and rested her back against her wife.

Regina wriggled around until she was comfortable and reached over for the soap and cloth. She lathered the cloth up before she began to wash herself free of the sweat from the events of the day. Once she was done, she noticed that Emma had fallen asleep on her. How she did, Regina would never know, she wasn’t exactly sensual with washing herself. A thought came to her as she rinsed the cloth. She re-applied more soap and began to clean Emma. she did it gently, careful not to wake her, until she was ready. Once she had cleaned all except two parts of her wife, Regina re-soaped the cloth again and began to lather Emma’s breasts. A small moan could be heard from the blonde, causing Regina to chuckle as she continued. Emma’s lips parted as her breathing got heavier as she stirred awake. Regina placed a kiss to the woman’s neck before she began to suck Emma’s pulse point into her mouth.

“oh fuck” Emma moaned, “mmmm, Regina”.

Regina chuckled again as she bit down onto Emma’s neck, causing Emma’s hips to buck at the sensation.

Emma turned her head to the side and captured her wife’s tongue in her mouth. She continued to moan as Regina continued to massage her breasts. “fuck baby” she panted, “you feel so good”

Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth, “if you think that feels good, what do you think of this?”. Regina slid her hand down Emma’s body and straight into her heat, “fuck I love it when you are wet” Regina groaned into Emma’s mouth.

Regina found Emma’s throbbing clit and began to set a steady rhythm, Emma’s hips rolled in time to the slow pace.

“I want you inside me” Emma panted out loud.

Regina kissed Emma’s shoulder as she watched her finger torture her wife more as she began to flick at Emma’s clit faster.

“oh fuck!” Emma pleaded, “please baby, I want you to fuck me.”

Regina bit down hard onto Emma’s shoulder, causing her to whimper at the pain, which was quickly substituted for a scream of pleasure as Regina plunged her fingers deep inside of her.  
Water splashed up onto them as Regina drove her fingers inside her wife at a fast and effective pace. She could feel Emma’s walls beginning to constrict against her fingers so she repositioned her body so she could curve them into the right spot. Regina was rewarded with a loud scream in her ear and nails dug into her legs and Emma erupted into an earth shattering orgasm. The candle lights fluttered as Emma continued to tremble around her orgasm while Regina still plummeted her fingers inside of her.

Heat began to rise again in Emma’s chest as a second orgasm made its wake. “oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!” Emma screamed as her orgasm shot through her like electricity.

Regina chuckled as she slowed her pace and extracted her fingers from her wife. “I love you Emma, I love you my wife, I love you my Queen”

Emma laughed at her in an exhausted state, “I love you too baby” she managed to get out, “holy fuck that was great”

Regina hummed, “I can tell. You came magic all around the room dear”, Regina chuckled.

Emma opened an eye and looked around the room. “not again!” she groaned. A light mist of her white magic lingered around the room.

Regina pulled her in close to her and began to kiss her neck again, “I thought squirting was hot. But this… this takes first place.”

Emma groaned again and turned herself around, she was gifted with the sight of her wife’s erect nipples in her face. She placed a light kiss to each before she crawled kisses up the woman’s body till she reached her mouth.

“I really want to taste you” Emma said between kisses.

Regina moaned as Emma slid a finger through her wet folds, “how do you suggest we do that?” Regina said as she looked down at the water.

Emma laughed and shook her head, “nah ah!! You’ll drown me! I suggest we take this back to the bedroom” Emma said as she wriggled her eyebrows.

“you’re an idiot” Regina laughed at her.

“but I’m your idiot” Emma said lovingly.

“that you are. Now let’s get out of this bath so we can fully consummate this marriage. I just so happen to have two potions waiting for us to waken us both up a little” Regina winked at Emma.

They both hopped out of the bath and quickly dried themselves off, stealing kisses at every chance they got. Emma lifted Regina up into her arms, continuing to kiss her as she carried her over to the bed. For many more hours after, they made love to each other well into the early hours of the morning. Fully sated with each other, they both fell asleep peacefully in one another’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't touch too much into their honeymoon. if you guys want it, let me know and i'll do another fic of just their honeymoon.  
> please leave a comment and/or a kudos. it feels amazing when i get feedback from you and i'm glad so many are reading.

Chapter 25

4 weeks later

Emma was the first to wake, she stretched herself out of Regina’s limbs that were tangled up with her. She rolled out of bed and put on her night shorts and singlet before heading down stairs. Her shirt stretched tightly around her small baby bump. She made quick work of bacon and eggs for breakfast and juggled the plates as she made her way back up to her room. Regina was still fast asleep, head face down on the mattress. Emma smiled as she placed their food on the bedside table before she laid her body on top of Regina’s. she snaked her hand between the woman’s spread legs and chuckled when she found that her wife was still wet from the night before. Emma slid her finger up and down Regina’s folds, spreading out the wetness, causing the woman to stir awake.

“Emma” Regina whimpered softly. Regina’s hips slowly raised as Emma teases her clit.

Emma trailed kisses from Regina’s shoulder up to under her ear, “I made us breakfast”, she whispers as she slowly extracts her hand.

“don’t you dare stop!” Regina grumbled at her.

Emma giggled as she quickly ripped her shirt over her head and eased her naked chest onto Regina’s back. Their skin both tingled at the contact. Emma slid her fingers back through Regina’s folds, soaking them in Regina’s wetness before she slowly eased them into her entrance.

Regina let out a guttural moan as Emma slowly thrusted her fingers into her. She tried to move to hips to create more friction but Emma had her pinned. “Emma, so help me gods! If you don’t stop fucking around, I will – oh fuck me!!” Regina screamed out as Emma slammed hard into her core. 

Emma repositioned herself so she could get a better rhythm for her wife. She fastened her pace as she felt Regina’s hips begin to thrust underneath her. In one quick movement, Emma flipped Regina onto her back and sat between her spread legs. Emma leant against her hand, to increase her thrusting motion.

Regina looked down as she continued to moan and smirked.

Emma smirked back at her, “what?” she said breathlessly.

“try this” Regina said as she flicked her wrist. Emma’s clit grew in shape and size, imitating a phallus, bulging through her night shorts.

“what the hell?” Emma said as she pulled the waist band of her pants out to see what she’d done.

“fuck me Emma” Regina said seductively, “I want to feel your clit inside me”

That’s all the encouragement Emma needed, she ripped her pants off and moaned at the pleasure of her clit penetrating Regina’s vagina. She instantly picked up a rhythm that had them both moaning in pure ecstasy. It didn’t take them both long at all to reach their climax as Emma thrusted herself in and out of the woman. Emma threw her head back in pure bliss as another orgasm rocketed throughout her body as Regina’s walls spasmed around her engorged clit.  
“Fuck baby! Oh my- fuck!!” Emma screamed as she pulls herself out and squirts her love juices all over Regina’s stomach.  
Emma just looks at the mess in horror and watches as Regina slides her fingers through the juices and brings it up to her mouth. Emma stares as Regina moans at the taste, her clit twitches again as heat begins to flow back throughout her body.  
“fuck that’s hot” Emma said hoarsely.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde, “want to go again?” 

“fucking yes please!”

Regina sat up and threw Emma onto her back and straddled her hips, “I’ve always wanted to try this with you” Regina confessed.

“I’d never say no to you Regina. I want to please you anyway I can.”

Regina leant forward and captured Emma’s lips with her own. She slowly rocked back and forth, encouraging Emma’s clit to swell even harder.

“fuck I’m so sensitive right now, I’ve probably only got one more left in me” Emma said breathily.

“then let’s make it count”

Regina lifted herself up slightly and eased herself around Emma’s clit. They both moaned as the new position was exhilarating for them both. Emma placed her hands on to Regina’s thighs and began to slowly thrust herself into her. Regina’s head fell backwards as the sensation ricocheted throughout her body. 

“look at me” Emma whispered, “I want to see you.”

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes as she rolled her hips into Emma’s thrusts. She took grip of Emma’s arms and began to lift herself up and down on Emma. it was too much for both of them. Emma was the first to come, she squirted inside of Regina which in turn made Regina come from the feeling inside her. She slowed her movements as her vagina walls spasmed around Emma. Emma’s face twitched in pleasure at every contraction, Regina smiled like a dork at how adorable Emma’s faces were. She slowly eased herself off of her wife and laid down next to her, completely spent.

“I must say, I’ve yet to not enjoy being woken up by you”, Regina said as she threw an arm around Emma’s body.

“well I was waking you up for breakfast but I got a little distracted when you were on full display” Emma said as she began to tickle Regina’s back.

“mmmm… I could do for some food” Regina said as she looked over at the bedside table.

“it’d be cold by now” Emma said unimpressed.

Regina just laughed at her, “you forget one important thing dear”

“and what is that?” Emma asked.

“we have magic” Regina shook her head at Emma as she reached over for the plates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“COME ON EMMA! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AN HOUR AGO!!” 

Emma walked down the stairs as she finished tucking her shirt in, “why are you allowed to yell in the house but I’m not?” Emma frowned.

“that is because it is m-“ Regina paused for a moment in thought.

“exactly” Emma said smugly, “it’s not just your house now, it is both of ours”

“no more yelling in the house at all then smartarse” Regina recoiled, “Come on, let’s go. You ready now?”

“yup! Let’s get going” Emma said as she took hold of Regina’s hand, “little one has finally settled down”

Regina smiled and tightened her grip of Emma’s hand. She raised her other hand and wisped them away into a cloud of purple smoke, appearing at the entrance of the White Kingdom’s castle. “this is a terrible impression for our first official council meeting as a married couple” Regina said before laughing, “but I guess no one would really expect anything less from you dear. You seem to always have something misfortunate delaying your travels.”

Emma frowned at Regina, “why am I the one always at blame when something doesn’t go to plan?”

Regina just looks at Emma dumbfounded with her eyebrows raised.

Emma smirks at her as she wrapped her hand around Regina’s waist, “I love it when you look at me like that”, Emma kissed Regina’s cheek, “let’s go in, before you start blaming me for something else.”

They both chuckled as they entered the castle.

 

Walking straight towards the council room, Regina pushed open the double doors and startled the occupants sitting around the table, “sorry I’m late” she said wickedly.

Emma snorted and began laughing behind her, “way to make an entrance babe”  
Emma walked over to the two remaining seats and pulled one out for Regina. Once Regina sat down, Emma plopped herself in the seat next to her and looked around the table. “so… what’d we miss?”

Neil spoke up, “we were just discussing the issue that Midas was having troubles with the bandits again. No one can come up with a more feasible plan of attack, any suggestions your majesty?”

“that all depends,” Emma says, “Do we know who their leaders are? Find the leaders, arrest them and the others will falter. offer a loyal grunt a pay rise to be a mole and infiltrate their ranks. Shouldn’t take long for them to find who is running the ambushes.”

Neil looks over towards Fredrick II , “what do you think Prince Midas?”

“I am sure we can find a suitable candidate. That is an excellent suggestion, I don’t know why we didn’t think of that sooner.”

King Charming smiled proudly at his daughter, “That is because Emma has been too busy for us all lately,” he laughed, “Now with Regina by her side, Emma is going to become an unstoppable force that will bring new life into the White Kingdom.”

“Father, is this really the place to be speaking about this? Shouldn’t this be more of a private conversation between the three of us?” Emma stated as she stared at her father. 

Regina placed a comforting hand onto Emma’s lap, “As much as I agree that it should be private, I do also believe that it is time for it to be discussed. What are your plans David?”

“I would like you two to take over the White Kingdom. You both have shown strength with your own kingdom in just a few months, the village is thriving more than it ever has and there is peace across our side of the lands thanks to the patrols that Emma has set in place with the knights. I believe it is time for you to take your rightful place in your home Emma.” Charming beamed up at his daughter.

Emma looked over at Regina and smirked, “told ya” she whispered.

Regina shook her head and addressed the King, “thank you David. Emma and I have already discussed this to excruciatingly long lengths. We both agree that we want our first born to be aged five before we take on the leadership of the realm. We will except on those terms only.”

The room fell into a strange silence as they all looked around at each other in confusion to what Regina was talking about.

Regina stood up to capture their attention, she looked down at Emma and reached for her hand before she spoke. “Emma is pregnant, and before you all start yelling at me… it is a product of true love. Emma and I were both unaware that it was even a possibility until she was already 2months into her pregnancy. We have an heir on the way” Regina smiled at Emma proudly and squeezed her hand, “we understand that it is a lot to take in that we are already the first Royal women to marry, but the fact we share true love and have an heir should alleviate any doubt that we can’t provide for the future of the realm.”

Emma spoke next, “My wife and I would love to continue our work we are already doing now until this little one is five. We want to experience all of his or her firsts, and not let it get in the way of our duties.”

“and what if you have more children?” asked one of the princess’.

“then we will alternate who takes care of them when we both can’t be there.” Emma smiled.

King Charming looked at the women, “I think five years is acceptable. All in favour?”

Everyone raised their hands

“then that is settled, anything else that is in need to be discussed?”

The table continued to discuss more matters that concerned the realm, Emma and Regina added any input they had and was welcomed as official members of the council. Their contribution was greatly accepted and things were looking great for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think today went great” Emma said as she snuggled up to Regina on the couch.

“it really did, I think we’re going to do great for the kingdom”

“being Queen really suits you.” Emma said softly.

“my name literally means Queen” Regina laughed, “plus the fact that my mother brought me up to be Queen. I was educated my entire life for this, I’m just thankful that I actually like the responsibility and care about the people.”

“definitely a perk. I enjoy it enough, can’t stand protocol though! That sucks SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much.”

“how did I ever manage to get stuck with you as a truelove” Regina teased as she tickled Emma’s side.

Emma wriggled in Regina’s arms and looked up into her eyes, “I’m just lucky I guess” Emma said tenderly before she reached up and kissed Regina lightly on the nose.

Regina smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, “I’m lucky too, I really am. I love you so much Emma,” Regina placed her hand over Emma’s stomach, “I love you too my little one. I will protect the both of you, even if it’s the last thing I do”

Emma giggled at the seriousness that had crossed Regina’s face, “this is a new world my love. One without danger, one we can construct into a thriving and fulfilling life for our children to bloom in. you need not worry about someone taking away your happiness. We have an entire realm that is backing us up.”

“it is still so hard to believe. Even going to Story Brooke for our honeymoon was so surreal. I never would have imagined that the land I was going to curse everyone to was going to become central station for realm jumpers. I loved it so much there. Everything was so different and amazing! I’d love to take our child there one day. Rumple definitely has proven that he’s a trusting ally for now. I just wish we had longer there.”

“we can go anytime you want. We are married, what is mine is yours remember. You have full access to the magical beans, all you need to do is ask.”

“can we go to Story Brooke and go watch a cinema again?”  
Emma just laughed at her, “you want to go to the cinema and watch a movie?”

“I’d love too. How much effort would it be to create one here?”

“way too much. Electricity and wiring are a bitch. Let’s just keep that as a luxury and save it for date nights yeah?”

“sounds lovely dear. I very much enjoyed our date nights, I would love to make it more of a regular thing if you’d like? I found it quite romantic and fun.”

“I’d do anything for you Regina, all you need to do is ask” Emma leant in and planted a kiss to her wife’s mouth before she snuggled in underneath her chin. 

“I know” Regina whispered into Emma’s hair. 

The women laid on the couch talking for a while. They reminisced about their adventures that they had on their honeymoon. Emma had been to Story Brooke before but did not know about its initial purpose being for the dark curse. She explained that Story Brooke was now surrounded by a protection spell that disallowed persons or beings that weren’t exposed to magic through. And because magic can’t be used over the towns line, no one who originated from that realm can pass through. They spoke about the mysterious layout of what would have been Regina’s house if the curse was enacted, to the casual walks they had throughout the surrounding forests. Emma took Regina around the operating town and showed her the culture of that land and took Regina on dates to show her all the different things every night. The final night Regina had opted for just a quite night in, surrounded by candles and a home cooked meal, finished up with a romantic comedy movie while snuggled up on the couch.

Regina sighed at the thought of their last night in Story Brooke, “I miss it there. It was so quiet and peaceful… do you think the curse would have been like that?”

Emma laughed, “if the curse had happened, that means Mother would still be alive. As much as I know that you’re moving forward from those darker days, I do believe that her being around would taunt you beyond repair.” Emma snuggled in deeper to her wife.

“I’m happy how things turned out. Although I have no doubt that we would have found each other in that life, I’m glad that we get to do it this way. I’m glad I have you here with me now.”

Emma smiled up at her, “I would of found you… I will always find you.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading. the next chapter will be the last.   
> i hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i have had with writing it.  
> PLease leave a comment, i love hearing back from you.

Chapter 26

Over the course of the next three months, Emma and Regina have travelled around the realm to spread the news in person that Emma is pregnant and that it will be the heir to the White Kingdom. The joining of the Kingdoms will progress over the next five years, for them to fully take over when their child is five years old. The neighbouring kingdoms all agreed and swore loyalty to them both for their upcoming reign. Emma and Regina have just returned to the White Kingdom and were visiting Emma’s father. Emma is 6 months pregnant and the couple couldn’t be happier. Upon waiting for the King, Emma had decided to go visit her old training partners down at their usual spot down in the grounds while Regina awaited the king outside the throne room.

 

“Sorry about the wait Regina, there seems to be an ongoing fight over who gets to set up where for the daily markets. It is costing a lot of money to have extra guards down there to stop them from literally fighting for spots. Do you have any suggestions on how to fix this dilemma?”

“who owns the market place itself?” Regina said as she walked along the corridors with the King.

“the White Kingdom does” he said.

“then that is simple. Lot off the spaces and rent them out. Have the popular areas that are being fought over more expensive to rent, that way others will have to rotate around to make any kind of profit. If you’re not comfortable with charging for space, then hire a co-ordinator to operate the marketplace to create a rotation that is non-discussable.”

“that’s a great idea!” Charming grinned, “I’ll speak to Jefferson and see if he wants the job. He is a very organised man. The job would suit him perfectly.”

“that it would”, Regina agreed.

Charming looked around confused, “where is Emma? I thought she’d be here with you.”

“oh, she is. She’s down at the training grounds with her old work mates. ‘catching up with the boys’ she calls it” Regina mocked and they both laughed. “she’ll be down there for the rest of the day if we don’t head down though,” Regina stated.

Charming offered her his elbow, “then lead the way your Majesty”

Regina took his offered arm and they made their way down to the open field. They spoke more about political businesses as they approached the guards that were jousting.

“where’s Emma?” Charming said when he could only see 3 guys sitting down while 3 others fought.

“oh, she’s there” Regina said unsurprised.

Charming’s eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets when he spotted Emma. She was in the mist of fighting two knights and had just leant back, almost toppling over backwards, to get out of the way of an attacking sword. “EMMA!!” Charming yelled out.

Regina grabbed him by the arm to stop him from getting in the way, “there is no point David. She’ll just fight you to prove a point that she is capable.”

“but the baby – “ he started.

“the baby is fine. We have seen every healer, in every kingdom and they’ve all said that Emma and the baby are doing great. What ever is growing in there is going to be big and strong… just like its mother.” Regina said proudly as she smiled at Emma disarming one of her friends.

“like both of her mothers actually,” he chuckled amused, “you both are very strong women Regina, she’ll grow up and be as strong as you both are. I dread the days when she finds her attitude. Combining Emma & yourself together is definitely going to make adolescence an adventure in its own.”

“ah yes. That will be a challenge for sure. Did I hear correctly? You think it’s a girl?”

“I have a hunch. The White blood has only produced females for the last two generations, also you’re the first born child of your bloodline and you are female too. So, I am just going to wager that the little one is going to be another girl.”

“I never thought of it that way” Regina looked over to Emma, “I’d love to have a little princess. One that looks like Emma,” she smiled, “her blonde wavy hair, those green eyes and that cheeky grin… oh we’ll have princes from all over trying to snatch her up.”

They both chuckled and watched as Emma made her way over to them. Her once clean and crisp singlet was now dirty and covered with sweat stains.

“but if she’s anything like this one” Regina pointed her thumb at Emma, “I know we’ll be safe”

Charming lost himself in laughter, leaving Emma confused on what was going on.

“what’s so funny?” she said as she hugged her father.

Charming kept laughing, so Regina spoke, “I was just saying that we shouldn’t worry about any daughters if they turn out like you”

Emma raised an eyebrow, encouraging Regina to continue but to tread lightly.

Regina cleared her throat, “any daughter like you wouldn’t be a challenge to fend off the prince’s darling, I’m sure she’d beat them up to a pummel instead of trying to court with them.”

Emma looked at Regina like she was an idiot, “better they take after me than you. As soon as we met, you basically took me to bed” Emma stated abruptly.

Charming straightened his features and stared at Regina, “You didn’t even wait to get to know her properly?!”

Regina was shocked at how this was all turning back onto her, “in all fairness, I knew we were true love, so what was the harm on adding fun into it” Regina said sweetly, trying to get back into good graces.

“fun?” Emma’s mood was quickly changing into irritable, “fun? That’s all you saw it as? Oh that’s right… what did you say? You wanted to deflower the daughter of Snow White. That kind of fun?!”

Charming glared at Regina, “you deflowered my daughter?”

Regina just chuckled and smirked wickedly at her father-in-law, oh this is going to be good, “sorry, it won’t happen again” she said smugly.

Charming’s eyes widened at the realisation at what was just said. He crossed his arms tightly around his chest and frowned at Regina.

And Emma lost herself into a fit of laughter. tears ran down Emma’s face as she continued to laugh, “that’s a good one baby. Who would have ever thought you’d ever crack a funny like that”

“well I saw the opportunity and took it. Could never pass that moment up.” She turned to face Charming, and smiled awkwardly, “in all fairness David, I have married your daughter. So you can’t be mad at me for deflowering her. And the fact that it was after I proposed that the actual deflowering happened-“, Regina stopped talking as she realised that she was only making this situation more awkward for herself. “what do you say we go eat. Emma and I still have to ride home later. Don’t want to leave too late, it looks like it might snow tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the next few months, Regina and Emma set all their affairs in order. Their little kingdom was making a name for itself. Regina’s apple tree has been duplicated and has been producing enough apples to start their own distillery. Regina has begun to sell her own brand of apple cider that has become quite a hit around the realm. Emma still trains with the knights, not as vigorously as she once has but enough to train the new recruits that wish to join the ranks of her army. Regina has trained Buttercup into fit fighting shape, she can now keep up with Stanley and is trained to be her battle stead, if ever that day comes. Emma has been taking it easier these past few weeks. Her stomach has gotten quite large and she’s finding it very hard to move around.

“Reginaaaaaaa” Emma whined from the lounge room, “I’m hungryyyyyyyyy!!!”

Regina came in the room with her arms full. She had a bowl of popcorn, chocolates and a hot water bottle. She placed the food onto the coffee table then knelt down to position the hot water bottle under Emma’s lower back.  
“I know your hungry sweetheart” Regina says as she moves Emma’s hair out of her face, “you’re always hungry”

Emma smiles at her as she cupped her cheek, “you’re so good to me. Have I told you how much I love you today?”

Regina leant into the palm on her face, “you have yes, but don’t let that stop you from reminding me”

Emma slid her hand to the back of Regina’s neck and tugged her into a kiss. Emma hungerly dove her tongue into Regina’s mouth, causing Regina to giggle.

“I thought you said you were hungry… not horny” Regina laughed.

“can I be both?” Emma shrugged as she pouted up at her wife.

Regina stood back up and handed Emma the bowl of popcorn, “eat” she chuckled, “I’m not going to have you whinge at me later because you are hungry again. this is it until dinner”

Regina made her way back out into the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking herself and Emma a beautiful dinner. Earlier that morning, Emma and Regina had gone out for their usual morning stroll around the lake when they had come across a random chicken. Regina magicked Emma’s bow and arrow and handed it over to its master. Only a few days early, Emma had expressed how much she missed hunting, so she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to hunt them both some dinner.   
The smile that spread across Emma’s face when she fired the arrow caused so much joy to Regina. She loved that something so simple was all it took to bring a smile to her lover’s face. Regina kissed Emma down at the lake this morning and showed Emma just how much she loved her too.

As Regina prepared the last of the vegetables for their meal, she heard a grunt coming from down the hall. Feeling a little concerned, she placed a hand over her necklace to feel Emma. Worry spread throughout her body as she felt what Emma felt. She dropped what she was doing and ran back out to the woman.

“what’s wrong?” Regina said as she came to a sliding stop in front of her standing wife.

They both looked down at the marble floor, “I think my waters have broken” Emma said shyly.

Regina’s smile spread across the entirety of her face as a random tear made itself known falling down her cheek, “Really?” she beamed.

“Really, really!” Emma said just as happily, “we’re about to have this baby”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few hours went by so fast, yet felt like forever. Regina had teleported Emma up into their room and summoned their doctor. Regina stood by Emma the entire process and held onto her hand while encouraging her wife to push through the pain. After an excruciating long time, Emma gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The doctor allowed Regina to cut their baby boy’s ambilocal cord before he was placed onto Emma’s naked chest. The doctor left the new family alone after seeing that all parties were healthy and he was no longer needed.

“he’s so beautiful” Regina whispered to her wife, “we have a little prince”. Regina climbed up onto the bed and cuddled up to her wife and son.

“we do” Emma beamed, “what should we call him?”

Regina stared at her son while she thought, “maybe David? Seeing as he will one day be King, it only seems fitting to name him after one”

Emma smiled but shook her head, “if he’s going to be named after anyone, he should be named after your father. Your Dad’s sacrifice led to the path that brought us together. So I think he should be Henry” Emma looked down at the little boy, “what do you think? Do you want to be named Henry?”

The baby wriggled and made a gurgling noise in response, causing both of his mothers to laugh.

“Prince Henry Charming it is then” Emma stated proudly. She looked over at her wife and noticed she was crying.  
“what’s wrong Regina?” Emma worried.

“I just never thought I could be this happy” She smiled a wet smile at her wife and son. “I have everything I could ever have wished for.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter.  
> please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed the story.  
> you can find me on twitter as @SwenQueenie_Kas

Once upon a time lived a little girl who was destined for greatness. She grew up with her loving Father and Evil Mother. Her Mother wanted the little girl to grow up and become Queen, So the mother did everything she could to teach the little girl what she needed to know. One day when the girl had grown up, her Evil Mother set her up to rescue the Kings daughter. Knowing that the now young woman had a kind heart, the Evil Mother made the Kings daughter’s horse go wild so the young woman would save her. The mother then arranged for her to become married to the King as a way of giving thanks for saving his child. The King wasn’t a very nice man and nor was his daughter.  
Once she married the King, the young Queen kept to herself. She was nothing but a show piece to her new family and it made her quite sad. An evil man, known as the Dark One, saw the sadness in the Queen and offered to help her out. He taught her the dark arts of magic so she could over throw all that caused harm to her. Her first task was to send her mother away. She was sent to an unknown land for her own safety, as well as everyone else. She then had the king murdered to stop the chaos he has created across the lands.  
Once the young Queen had control over the kingdoms, she set everything back into place. The land went back to full bloom and everything became right again. the Young Queen really loved to bring happiness to her people and she was finally happy.  
until one day, when her step daughter ran away. The Princess went around to all the villages and told the people how she had murdered their king. A lot of people were mortified but some of the others thought it was great. That was until the Princess told them that the Queen was trying to murder her too. The villagers did not like that one bit. They all banded together to attempt to over throw the Queen from her reign. The Queen did not like this one bit. She retaliated and hit hard. The Princess spread across the lands and informed the neighbouring kingdoms of her lies that the Queen had turned Evil and was trying to kill her. It didn’t take long for them all to name her the Evil Queen.  
This made the Queen even sadder. She wanted to stop fighting and wanted to live her life happily. She went back to her teacher and he told her about a dark curse that would send everyone to a land without magic. A land where all her enemies would have their memories replaced with others, so she could live peacefully among them without further conflict. This appealed to her a lot.  
So the Queen travelled the lands to find the ingredients she needed to enact this curse. In the time it took her to find everything, the Queen was pushed out of her own Kingdom by the Princess and her new lover boy, a Prince Charming no doubt. They shared true love and was expecting a child to be born when the Queen was due to enact her curse. The Queen was ready but the only thing that was stopping her was that the cost of this type of magic would be to give up the thing she loved the most, the heart of her father.  
Troubled by the decision she had to make, the Queen spoke to her father at lengths of what she had to do. he told her that she can have love again but they should just leave and leave this all behind. The happiness they could have together would be enough. The Queen agreed and was set to leave with her father the next day.  
But plans didn’t work out like they had hoped for. After the princess gave birth to their child, the Princess and her Prince came intruding on the Queens castle, stripping her of her magic temporarily and killed her father in front of her eyes. The Queen was sadder than she ever had felt. All that she loved was gone. So instead of being evil like they all thought she was, the Queen put herself under a sleeping curse.  
21 years had gone by when she was finally awoken by her true love. The Queen thought the fates were cruel when she found out the Princess who had awoken her, was the child that was born from her step-daughter.  
The fates were not so cruel though. Over the time that had passed, her step-daughter had passed away in battles that were created by her teacher losing his power. The land no longer saw the Queen as an Evil Queen, but as a Queen that was misrepresented while she defended her ruling. The people once again fell in love with her reign, thanks to the young Princess. They fell madly in love with another. The Queen knew from the very first moment she met the Princess that she would love her. The Princess fell down head first into the dirt and left a very rememberable first impression. For the Queen was always use to protocol and seriousness, the fact that her true love was carefree and a clutz was exactly what the Queen needed. The Queen and her Princess reopened the Queens castle and brought back prosperity to her lands. After getting married and making her Princess her Queen, they travelled the land to spread the word that they would join their kingdoms and rule them together, with the help of a little boy that they had created with their true love magic that was on the way.  
After their little Prince was born, the two Queens became happier than they ever thought they could be. They travelled the lands and introduced the future King to all their neighbours. The kingdom couldn’t be happier either. With the thanks to the Queens, life in the Enchanted Forest was peaceful. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina closed the book and looked up to see her wife and son in the yard. They’re spending Henry’s 5th birthday in Story Brooke, at the request of the little Prince. His addiction for icecream was definitely becoming a habit that was getting on her nerve. The young boy had a sweet tooth just as bad as his other mother. Regina watched as Emma taught their son Henry how to wield a sword. He was quite talented for such a young man, but with Emma as his mother, it was no wonder that he was becoming so great at it. Regina admired her little boy. His dark brown hair matched her own but his facial features and eyes were all Emma, except that evil smirk, that was definitely Regina’s.  
Emma strategically showed her son how to attack when their opponent dropped their guard, Regina thinks it’s the only time that she has ever seen Emma allow anyone to actually get the best of her. She smiles lovingly at the pair as they continue to joust around the swing set in their backyard.  
As she continues to watch them play, she thinks back over the story, how this all came about. The curse, Snow, her dad dying, the sleeping curse, Emma, their first official kiss, the way she proposed at Emma’s birthday, the conceiving of their son on that very night, their wedding, and the day that their son was born. It was all so amazing. Never had Regina ever thought that her life would get to be this great. 

Regina turns her head and smiles as a little 3 year old girl comes bounding up to her.

“Mumma, Mumma” the little blonde haired, green eyed girl said as she flung herself into Regina’s side.

“hello Riley, my baby girl, you must be quiet or you’ll wake your little brother” Regina whispered as she looked down to her sleeping 3 month old son in her arms.

“sorry Daniel, sissy will be quiet, shhhh” Riley stage whispered to the sleeping form.

Regina just laughed and shook her head at the silliness of it all. Emma and Henry came running up towards them.

“What’s for lunch Mumma?” Henry asked.

“yeah… we’re starving” Emma winked at Regina.

Regina just shook her head, “I swear I have four children most days” she chuckled.

Emma screwed her nose up at Regina and leant down and kissed her. She looked down at their sleeping son and gave him a kiss on the head too.  
“I’ll go make us all some sandwiches. You stay here my Queen.” Emma said to her wife.

“you think you’re getting out of diaper duty by sucking up do you?”

Emma shrugged and offered her wife a cheeky grin as she walked inside.

They all followed Emma in and sat down at the family dining table. Regina first took their sleeping son into the baby room for him to finish of his midday sleep. Emma made everyone salad sandwiches for lunch and a glass of the finest apple juice across all the realms.

“but I wanted icecream” Henry whined as she placed his plate in front of him.

Emma chuckled as she scruffed up his hair, “that’s for after dinner kid” she chuckled.

“but it’s my burfday” he pouted

Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled.

“Ma said I can get whatever I want on my burfday” he tried to reason.

“well Ma was wrong dear. Plus you know that when it comes down to rules, Mumma is the boss”

Emma scoffed and screwed her face up at Regina, “HEY!”

Regina laughed and poked her tongue out a Emma, causing Henry and Riley to laugh at the silliness of their mothers.

Emma laughed too and tickled the two children before taking a seat next to Regina.  
Emma and Regina raised their glasses, Henry and Riley followed suit.

“to the birthday boy, Prince Henry Charming” Emma toasted proudly.

“to the birthday boy” Regina and Riley toasted back as Henry cheered, “to me!!”

They all giggled and began to eat their sandwhiches.  
The two kids finished eating and ran off to go play outside. Emma and Regina went into the kitchen to tidy up from lunch.

“I’m going to miss the simplicity of this all.” Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her head against her shoulder.

“yeah me too. It’s going to be so weird being back in the White Castle. Especially that its all been renovated and looks nothing like it use too, its going to be our forever home now. I think I might even miss doing the washing up.” Emma finished washing the last plate and dried off her hands before turning to face Regina in their embrace. “I just hope I don’t miss you. it’s going to be a big change in responsibilities. With you running the political talking yada, yada bullshit and me doing the physical mumbo jumbo of it all, I just hope we have time for one another.”

“oh don’t worry dear. I will definitely make the time. strict 8 hours of the day is all we have for our duties. The kingdom is self-sufficient now as it is. A few little tweaks here and there and you’ll only have to work 8 hours a day and 5 days out of the week. We still will have time for our date nights and still have 2 solid days to spend with our children. Our new life is going to work out perfectly and we won’t have to miss out on much at all.” Regina leant up onto her tippy toes and kissed Emma firmly.

Emma chuckled and pulled her in closer to her, “since when did you become the optimist of life huh?”

“the day I met you, then the day I met Henry, more so when you had Riley and then without any doubt when I gave birth to Daniel.” Regina kissed Emma again, “my life with you is perfect. I have everything I ever wanted, I got the new beginning I asked you for.”

Emma leant over and grabbed both of their glasses, she re-filled them with their honey-crisp apple juice and raised her glass to Regina 

“what should we toast to?” Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma a smiled,

“A New Beginning” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
